


En La Oscuridad

by Cloud Walker (FassTDriver), FassTDriver



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angustía, Den Of Writers, Español, Explicit Sex, F/M, House Dadam, Masturbación, Masturbation, Mi versión de Mujer Bonita, Modern Day, Original Characters - Freeform, Personajes Originales - Freeform, Prostitución, Prostitution, Uso de Drogas, Vaginal Sex, mencion de violacion, mention of rape, my pretty woman version, sexo anal, sexo explícito, spanish language fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 45,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/Cloud%20Walker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/FassTDriver
Summary: Ben es un hombre solitario y casi aislado del mundo ¿podrá un llamado telefónico y una distracción pasajera cambiar su modo de ver el mundo?





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mi versión de Mujer Bonita pero con cambios en la historia. Algunos personajes los conocerán pero otros son originales. Espero que disfruten este AU y espero sus comentarios
> 
> Recuerden que toda esta historia es fruto de mi imaginación y no están conformes a el canon de la saga Star Wars como tal. 
> 
> Muchas gracias a la hermosa @RensKnight18 por el moodboard!!

En el departamento de Avenida Lexington y Calle 22 reinaba la oscuridad. Sin embargo, una figura se movía a través de las habitaciones como si estuviera a plena luz del día. Caminaba desde la habitación a la cocina y al living, abría puertas y cajones buscando lo que necesitaba. Volvió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de whisky, luego meneó suavemente el vaso donde el líquido amarronado hizo un bailecito sensual.

Luego acercó el vaso a su nariz, esa nariz grande que le había ganado toda clase de burlas durante su niñez y adolescencia, y tomó una profunda inhalación. Admitió para sí, que no solo su nariz era motivo de los desplantes y la violencia verbal y física a la que sus compañeros del colegio lo sometían. Todo él era “raro”. Sus orejas sobresalían notablemente, lo que obviamente le trajo más de un chiste de Dumbo. Su nariz prominente, sus labios gruesos, su cara algo alargada y asimétrica sumada a su cuerpo delgado y fibroso y su metro noventa de altura hacían de él un ejemplar para nada deseado entre las chicas, y un blanco fácil para los patanes.

Con el correr del tiempo y prácticas de boxeo y kung fu, pudo agregar a su altura la corpulencia y la agresividad necesaria para que los patanes se alejaran y su primera novia apareciera. Pero no solo su musculatura trabajó en su favor, sus ojos, marrones con tintes color miel o verdosos dependiendo de la iluminación, tenían la profundidad de su alma hosca e inaccesible, pero llena de vulnerabilidad y ternura contenida. Y su cabello, negro azabache como su piano, un poco largo para tratar de cubrir sus orejas, delataba ondas apenas marcadas que provocaban envidia aún entre las jóvenes con cabelleras de ensueño. Sonrió. Inhaló con fuerza y evidentemente el aroma fue de su agrado.

Tomó un sorbo y lo dejó descansar sobre su lengua una fracción de segundo, para luego hacerlo bailar por la cavidad de su boca, saboreándolo con los ojos cerrados sintiendo que por un momento se paralizó el tiempo, hasta que finalmente decidió que el living sería un mejor escenario para sus contemplaciones. Decidió también, que el mejor asiento sería la butaca de su piano. Hasta allí fue, apoyó el vaso con cuidado para no manchar el negro azabache brillante que lucía su Stainway antiguo y lentamente, como si se tratara de la mujer que amaba, acarició las teclas blancas y negras. La mujer que amaba. Pensó en ella por un momento.

Sus manos se detuvieron y también la dulce música de blues que flotaba en el aire del living. Bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos escapó una lágrima casi imperceptible, la cual secó rápidamente. Nunca había derramado una lágrima por nadie y nunca lo haría. O al menos esa era la mentira que se repetía cada vez más seguido tratando de creerla. El dolor, la amargura, se reflejaron en su rostro, mientras su mente repasaba los hechos que llevaron a su soledad.

Trataba de mantener su mente ocupada con su música, a la que se había aficionado desde pequeño al punto de recibir su título de grado en música de la prestigiosa Academia Juilliard. Su incansable curiosidad lo llevaba de un tema a otro sin parar, y la verdad es que no deseaba parar. No quería, porque cuando lo hacía, ella volvía a sus pensamientos y odiaba a su cerebro traidor, por traer de regreso las imágenes del pasado doloroso que atravesaban sus recuerdos como flechas de sufrimiento. La odiaba a ella por abandonarlo cuando él más la necesitaba y también odiaba no haber sabido nunca más que fue de ella.

Meneó la cabeza como para deshacerse de sus recuerdos. Tomó el vaso y volvió a olfatear el líquido amarronado y a continuación bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Frunció la nariz por lo fuerte del licor y suspiró. Se levantó lentamente y se encaminó hacia la cocina para servirse otra copa, maldiciéndose por haber recordado a esa mujer que rompió su corazón. Y también maldijo, como todos los días que le siguieron, a ese condenado accidente que lo dejó sin su mujer.

Como hubiera deseado que ella hubiera sido más fuerte, al punto de emprender junto a él, el camino que ahora la vida le marcaba. Hubiera deseado ser él mismo más fuerte, para poder arrancarla de su corazón cuando ella huyó ante la adversidad que los apremiaba. Hubiera deseado… ¡tantas cosas! Pero sobre todo una. Desde ese día hace diez años, más que nada en el mundo, deseaba la muerte.

Pero que caso tenía ya. Se sirvió una copa más y la bebió de inmediato, luego buscó su celular, que había quedado olvidado en el dormitorio, pronunció la referencia de contacto en voz alta y enseguida dio con el número que Chase, su compañero de trabajo le había dado el día anterior. “Estos smartphones son realmente una maravilla” pensó mientras se dirigía a la cocina por otro vaso de whiskey.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ella era feliz. Tal vez al verla nadie la juzgaría precisamente como una mujer que tuviera una razón para serlo, pero ella se sentía feliz. Tal vez la opinión más común que la gente tenía hacia ella refería a su belleza. Natural, con un rostro casi de niña angelical y amistoso que se veía enmarcado por un cabello castaño que por lo general ella dejaba volar en libertad. De ojos curiosos color café y una boca un tanto grande de labios rosados y perfectos dientes blancos que se mostraban orgullosos en cada sonrisa. Cálida, amable, compasiva, se abría de todo corazón ante los demás con franca sinceridad, lo que le había costado más de un desengaño cuando no era correspondida.

Había aprendido a los golpes a proteger sus sentimientos, aunque eso no provocó que cambiara su natural talante y simpatía. Conservaba aun gran parte de su inocencia, lo cual resultaba irónico dada la falsedad que observaba en el día a día, pero era importante para ella aferrarse a cualquier atisbo de felicidad que pudiera presentársele. No conseguía rendirse y no concebía la idea de un futuro agreste, aun cuando la vida insistiera en demostrarle lo contrario.

Ese día como todos, desayunó tranquila algo nutritivo, hizo deporte al aire libre y volvió a casa para jugar con sus dos perros malteses, Pyro y Kala, y luego ducharse. El día era precioso y ella abrió las cortinas de la casa para poder apreciar en su totalidad la luminosidad y frescura que la jornada traía consigo. Mientras preparaba el almuerzo, escuchó las noticias en la radio y por supuesto un poco de música. Había que admitirlo, la mujer tenía ritmo, y se notaba porque acompañaba sus viajes hasta el refrigerador con pasitos de baile muy juguetones y a veces, hasta se animaba a hacer dúo con el cantante de la radio.

Sin duda ella era feliz. Y considerando los hechos que hasta ahora habían marcado su existencia, la verdad es que nadie sabría decir porqué era ella sentía tanta dicha. Vivía sola, por lo que la preparación del almuerzo le llevaba prácticamente un segundo y apenas terminaba de cocinar, preparaba la mesa y se sentaba a degustar lo que sus manos habían preparado, teniendo cuidado siempre de colocar los platos de sus mascotas a sus pies para que ellos la acompañaran en tan valioso ritual. Se sirvió el jugo recién exprimido, tomó un sorbo y con bocados lentos y cuidadosos saboreó sus alimentos. Ese día, sin ninguna razón en particular pensó en su vida. Tal vez porque ella misma se preguntaba a veces porqué era tan feliz.

Reflexionó sobre su familia tan lejana, no en espacio sino en corazón. Ella los amaba pero, sin duda su familia no podía ver más allá de ciertos eventos, ciertas decisiones que cambiaron su vida radicalmente. Cortar con su familia, más específicamente con su madre y hermana, había significado para ella no solo la pérdida de apoyo moral y afectivo sino también económico. Pero aun así no se arrepintió de su decisión. También pensó que, sin importar lo que ella hiciera de su vida, su madre jamás lo consideraría suficiente y por lo tanto, su hermana que siempre estaba a la sombra de lo que la matriarca pudiera opinar, tampoco la defendería.

Recordó con orgullo el día que se enfrentó a su madre en defensa de lo que creía con todo el corazón, era lo que debía hacer. También recordó la cara de furia de su madre y la falta de apoyo de su hermana, quienes la miraron con tanto desdén que la hicieron llorar. Pero ella no se amilanó ante los hechos, sino que los enfrentó. Enfrentó a la vida y al mundo y se marchó de su casa para nunca más volver.

Poco sabía ella de lo que la vida le depararía y las pruebas que aún debería pasar. Pero nunca dejó que las circunstancias apagaran su sonrisa ni su esperanza, y reconoció en si misma el espíritu incansable y luchador de su amado padre, muerto desde su adolescencia, pero quien era sin duda, su más grande referente. Movió los últimos trozos de vegetales que quedaban en su plato con cierta nostalgia. Sonrió una vez más, como siempre y luego de levantar la mesa y lavar los platos empezó a prepararse. Debía ponerse a punto para ir a trabajar.

Llegó a la casona antigua reciclada en su auto y como todos los días saludó al guardia de seguridad de la puerta. La casona, ubicada en un barrio muy distinguido de las afueras de Nueva York, databa de unos cien años atrás, estaba hermosamente decorada y lo mejor de todo es que era súper segura contra intrusos que quisiesen entrar o tan siquiera husmear su interior.

Como todos los días, saludó a sus compañeras de trabajo y fue directo a la oficina ubicada en el tercer piso de la mansión. Golpeó y cuando la invitaron a entrar lo hizo con una sonrisa. La mujer que estaba detrás del escritorio, una hermosa dama de cabello pelirrojo natural de unos 35 años de edad, la saludó amigablemente y luego de charlar sobre asuntos sin relevancia, la jefa preguntó:

\- Bien, Rey. ¿Lista para comenzar el día?

\- Si, por supuesto Madame Butterfly

\- Genial. El señor Russel te espera en la suite Fantasía


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer este fic!!! sus kudos y comentarios suman!!!

Rey había aprendido a no analizar demasiado las cosas. Lo había aprendido a la mala después de ser golpeada por la vida con más frecuencia y desde más temprano en su existencia que cualquier mujer de su edad.

Solo ella sabía de su sufrir ya que, además de no analizar, había aprendido a sufrir en silencio, porque las pocas personas que formaban su círculo, jamás le demostraron ser de confianza, ni respetar su sentir. Por lo tanto, sabía que sus pesares eran solo suyos, y  llegado el momento, aprendió a ignorarlos, a encerrarlos en un lugar en lo profundo de su ser, para poder librarse de ellos. Para poder pensar y sobre todo, para poder respirar.

Cuando se hubo despedido del señor Russel se quedó pensando un rato. No sabía por qué, pero estos últimos días había estado recordando muchas cosas de su pasado. Quizás porque ese día se cumplían… No. No debía recordar.

Se levantó de la silla, se colocó una bata y bajó de la suite a la cocina de la casona. Allí, se encontró con algunas de las otras muchachas. Las saludó con mucho afecto. Ellas habían sido su familia en muchas más ocasiones que aquellos que llevaban su sangre.

Las observó, y se preguntó por qué la vida llevaría a mujeres tan jóvenes y tan hermosas a donde ellas estaban. A pesar de saber la respuesta perfectamente, aún se sorprendía ante las historias de vida de sus compañeras.

Mujeres con golpes reales, mentales y físicos, con o sin hijos, enamoradas o desengañadas, pero todas con un factor común, solas. Solas y desesperadas. Mujeres que se vieron sin salida y encontraron en la casona un lugar donde al menos, había otras tantas como ellas que serían confidentes al estar en la misma posición, y donde habría, techo, comida y una posibilidad de ingresos que se les había negado, por diferentes motivos, en otros círculos más “correctos”.

Sin embargo, Rey no se sentía igual que todas ellas. Había algo en sí misma, una chispa que encendía un fuego interior que las demás no tenían. Ella era feliz. A pesar de todo era feliz.

No se detuvo a reflexionar demasiado sobre su situación, pero sin embargo sabía que la gran diferencia estaba en que sus compañeras se arrepentían de muchas cosas en su vida. Ella no. Y no era este un gesto de soberbia ya que, estaba perfectamente consciente que era humana y había errado en más de una ocasión, pero, a diferencia de las otras, ella había llegado allí por seguir su corazón. Créase o no ella estaba allí por amor.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Ben Solo nunca fue un tipo de lo más alegre de este mundo, sin embargo tenía buen sentido del humor. Sus bromas, aunque pesadas, siempre terminaban por hacer reír a sus amigos, en especial a Armitage, su compañero de Juilliard y más que nada hermano de la vida.

Era Armitage quien más lo soportaba, aunque Ben había logrado tener su grupo de amigos con quienes salía a divertirse. Pero como casi todo en la vida, eso no duró. Y no duró, porque el destino, y todo lo que el trae, se empeñaron en cambiar a Ben. Pero fue un hecho, uno solo, el que hizo que  perdiera ese hermoso grupo de amistades, que hoy en día, pudieran servir de bálsamo a su dañada alma.

Ese maldito accidente. Ese oscuro y horrible momento para el cual él no estaba preparado. Durante años, había deseado conocer a una mujer que estuviese lo suficientemente loca como para soportarlo, como para amarlo. Un día creyó que la vida le había regalado esa oportunidad y aunque sin demostrarlo tanto en su exterior, se sintió el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Y el más feliz también.

Ella era todo lo que había soñado y más, porque con la paciencia y el amor infinito que le profesaba, había logrado que Ben se suavizara de una manera en que sus amigos jamás creyeron que lo haría. Pero fue solo una cortina de humo. Una cortina que se desvaneció después del accidente, en el hospital, cuando esa mujer idolatrada le partió el corazón en millones de pedazos que jamás encontraron la forma de unirse nuevamente.

Pues bien, ella lo dejó, y por lo tanto, él fue dejando su alegría, sus bromas, su vivacidad y hasta su departamento. Dejó todo atrás en la creencia que la distancia pondría claridad en su mente. Pero lo único que logró fue abandonar todo, y por lo tanto, uno a uno los amigos lo dejaron a él. Todos menos uno. Armitage Hux se convirtió, en la única persona con la que Ben contaba. Fue su familia y su amigo durante lo más difícil, durante lo más horrible de su desazón.

Solo no supo porque estos pensamientos estaban rondando su cabeza. Acababa de colgar el teléfono y se encontraba a la espera de su próxima distracción. Supo de inmediato que si Hux estuviera presente en ese momento, lo estaría sermoneando por la estúpida e irresponsable manera en la que llevaba su vida.

Bla bla bla. Ben ya se había hartado de escuchar una y otra vez como la gente se metía en sus decisiones sin detenerse siquiera un minuto a pensar que el dolor y el vacío emocional eran suficiente razón como para querer adormecerse.

Pero bueno, al demonio con la gente y lo que pensaba, lo que importaba es que él estaba allí, esperando su próxima tabla de escape y lo que el mundo pensara lo tenía sin cuidado. Esa distracción, esa compañía, serían la novedad, la bocanada de aire que necesitaba para poder limpiar su mente de recuerdos. Y tal vez, si tenía suerte, esa distracción sería un poco de luz en la oscuridad.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Mientras degustaba un café cargado, Rey se divirtió con sus compañeras compartiendo los distintos eventos del día. Las chicas eran muy animadas y contaban historias graciosas, pícaras y hasta atrevidas de sus respectivas jornadas, lo cual siempre se prestaba para risas y cuchicheos.

Cuando terminó su café, Rey llegó hasta la oficina de Madame Butterfly, para recibir su paga y como había reservado solo al señor Russel ese día, pues quería cambiarse para poder irse a casa. Abrió la puerta, luego de escuchar un suave "Pase" desde el otro lado y se encontró con su jefa que la miraba sonriente:

 

-  El señor Russel se fue muy contento Rey.

 

\- Sé hacer muy bien mi trabajo – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

 

\- Me lo imagino. No en vano eres nuestra estrella más solicitada. Y hablando de eso…

 

\- ¡No, no no. Yo ya voy de salida Butterfly! – protestó

 

\- ¡Vamos Rey! ¿Qué fue de esa amazona que contraté?

 

\- Está poniéndose muy vieja para estas cosas. Eso pasa. – dijo Rey con una mueca. Se sentía a veces muy cansada y vieja a pesar que hace poco había cumplido los 25 años.

 

\- Ese no es un problema para una mujer como Jade – pronunció Butterfly refiriéndose al nombre ficticio por el que había optado Rey cuando empezó a trabajar con ella.

 

\- No me convencerás solo porque me adules.

 

\- El cliente pagó muy bien…y tú sabes que en tu situación no estás como para elegir. Te recuerdo que soy la única que quiso ayudarte cuando más lo necesitabas.

 

Rey odiaba cuando Butterfly se ocupaba de recordarle que era pobre y debía estar agradecida con ella por toda la eternidad y con los hombres que la deseaban. No podía evitar sentir cariño por Butterfly, después de todo, la recibió en su hogar durante los años más difíciles en su vida, y le dio una forma de vida.

Pero más aún, Butterfly le dio ese amor y comprensión que nunca encontró en su propia madre. Con Madame encontró techo y comida, y hasta buscaron juntas el departamento en el que vivía y no pudo evitar recordar las lágrimas que ambas derramaron durante la mudanza.

En su corazón era aún más madre que su propia madre, a pesar de que solo era 10 años mayor. Y sabía que ella era la hermana que Butterfly nunca tuvo. Solo ante ella abría su corazón y sabía que la gran Madame confesaba sus más grandes miedos y esperanzas ante esa amiga que la vida le había regalado. Suspiró con algo de frustración, pero al final dijo:

 

\- Más te vale que este tipo pague bien. ¿En qué suite está?

 

\- En ninguna. Te espera en su casa. Tienes la limusina a tu disposición.

 

\- Bien, es hora de que Jade se luzca. ¿A qué dirección le digo al chofer que me lleve?

 

\- Intersección de Avenida Lexington y Calle 22.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La próxima actualización me llevará unos días más. Gracias por leer y por la paciencia
> 
> Mi Twitter: https://twitter.com/FassTDriver


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de calentar las cosas!!!

 

Rey le indicó al chofer la dirección y se sentó en el cómodo asiento trasero. Iba discretamente vestida ya que era parte de su trabajo mantener un bajo perfil. Varios de sus clientes, por no decir todos, eran hombres ricos y poderosos y en su mayoría infelizmente casados. Ella no los juzgaba. Después de todo ¿Quién era ella para juzgar lo moral y lo inmoral, lo correcto o lo incorrecto?

 

Vio pasar las calles y se preguntaba qué clase de tipo que podía pagar prostitutas caras viviría en un barrio a menos de una cuadra de la concurrida Quinta Avenida. Si lo que este hombre quería era pasar desapercibido, pues había elegido el lugar equivocado para residir. Sin duda un excéntrico, pensó. Tal vez se equivocaba, pero aunque así fuera, le agrado que el tipo no fuera presuntuoso.

 

Se rio al pensar que le agradaba un hombre sin siquiera haberlo visto una sola vez, pero afortunadamente no tendría que esperar demasiado ya que justo cuando vio una vez más por la ventanilla de la limo, vio el cartel que indicaba que estaban ya en la Avenida Lexington y antes de poder parpadear, el chofer se detuvo frente a la puerta del cliente.

 

Se bajó, sacó de su coqueta cartera un espejito y se arregló el pelo y el labial, respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Esperó unos segundos pero nada pasó. Tocó el timbre una vez más y escuchó una voz ronca, profunda que la estremeció y que desde dentro decía secamente "¡Pasa! Está abierto" Ella obedeció y al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, vio a un hombre alto, de cuerpo firme y atractivo, con barba de unos días que solo ocupaba su mentón y el bigote pero aun así, atractivo. Muy atractivo.

 

Pero hubo algo que llamó mucho su atención y fueron sus ojos. Había en ellos una inusual belleza. La mirada del hombre estaba clavada en ella, pero era algo inexpresiva y fría para la manera en que ella estaba acostumbrada a ser vista.

 

\- Hola, me llamo…

\- Jade – le cortó él

\- Si, exacto. ¿ya nos conocíamos?

\- No.

\- Ok, pensé que tal vez…

\- Un cliente tuyo te recomendó

\- Ya veo. Bueno bombón, ya que fui recomendada sabrás que…

\- Cállate.

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- No quiero que hables. Solo que hagas lo que te pida.

 

Ella se quedó perpleja por un instante pero enseguida reaccionó.

 

\- Ok, solo dime que deseas.

\- Acércate.

 

Ella obedeció y caminó hasta él, quedando solo a unos centímetros. Él levantó su brazo y estirando los dedos, los pasó por el cuello de Rey, llegando suavemente a acariciar la nuca y luego volviendo con suavidad a la garganta. Luego subió una vez más hasta la nuca y desde allí deslizó sus dedos por entre el cabello largo de la mujer. Ella notó con una sonrisa que él cerraba sus ojos al acariciarla.

 

El continuó con su exploración, y luego de tocar su pelo varias veces, puso su mano sobre el hombro femenino y bajó lentamente del hombro hacia el pecho y luego pasando la palma por el espacio que quedaba entre los pechos y llegando al abdomen, donde cambió la posición de la mano para poder dibujar el contorno de la cintura. Ella permaneció inmóvil dejando que él la tocara cuanto quisiera. Nunca antes había experimentado algo así con un cliente, pero no le desagradó el cambio.

 

Él se mantuvo por unos segundos tomado de su cintura y luego dijo "Puedes llamarme Ben, pero solo cuando yo te lo pida" Ella no respondió y el tampoco esperó contestación, solo se limitó a terminar de un solo trago el poco escocés que quedaba en su vaso, lo depositó con cierta rudeza sobre el descanso de la chimenea y procedió a ceñir aún más sus manos sobre la cintura de su acompañante. Bajó la cara unos centímetros para poder oler el cuello de Rey y ella inclinó la cabeza para que le fuera más fácil.

 

Luego de olerla, emitió un sonido similar a un gruñido, fue algo que no pudo evitar. Luego fue bajando sus manos, desde la cintura hacia los costados de la cadera y se fue arrodillando de a poco. A medida que bajaba iba rozando con su nariz el espacio entre los pechos, luego el abdomen y cuando se arrodilló del todo, deslizando las manos por las torneadas piernas, quedó con su cara casi enfrentada al sexo femenino.

 

Ella respiró hondo, dado que ese íntimo recorrido fue inesperado y sensual. Por primera vez en muchos años, un cliente la sorprendía y la hacía sentir incómoda con la ropa puesta. Pero Ben no tenía ninguna intención de darle tiempo de pensar siquiera. De forma certera le ordenó que se quitara la chaqueta que tenía puesta a lo cual, ella obedeció enseguida. Sin incorporarse de donde estaba arrodillado, le acarició una pierna, primero con las manos y luego, la fue besando y mordisqueando desde el muslo y hasta el tobillo. Ella le acarició los hombros y la espalda mientras él hacía lo mismo con la otra pierna.

 

Ella estaba encendida, pero él no le dio tregua. La guerra entre ellos había comenzado y él estaba dispuesto a todo para someter a su contrincante. Y eso hizo. La impulsó de a poco hacia atrás, hasta que ella no pudo menos que sentarse en la mesa ratona y cuando se acomodó un poco, él sin mediar palabra, le levantó las piernas y puso su mano sobre el elástico de la ropa interior diminuta. Ella estuvo a punto de quitarse los zapatos pero él se lo impidió. "Los tacos aguja se quedan" y sin más empezó a bajarle la bombacha de encaje negro.

 

Primero fue suave, pero luego no resistió y prácticamente se la arrancó. Ubicó las piernas de Rey para que ambos estuvieran cómodos y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a acariciar su pubis. Ella suspiró y a él le encantó ese sonido, por lo que le pidió que se acariciara ella también, mientras él con su lengua recogía su sabor. Ella se agitó y comenzó a respirar con dificultad y no pudo ocultar su ardor cuando sintió sobre su sexo su propia mano y la lengua de su amante, pero todo fue poco cuando él hundió sus dedos en la intimidad femenina.

 

Ella jadeó y se acomodó porque quería sentir aún más la caricia interna. Él, absolutamente enfocado en su tarea, olvidó el entorno, se acomodó y siguió lamiendo, chupando e intercalando un dedo o dos dentro de ella. Luego de saciarse de ella en esa postura, la ayudó a levantarse, y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. "ahora serán tus piernas las que hagan el esfuerzo" dijo él totalmente excitado.

 

La atrajo hacia sí con una mano mientras con la otra desprendía y bajaba sus jeans. Luego la ayudó a que se sentara sobre su regazo mientras le levantaba un poco la falda que ella no se había sacado, porque quería que estuviera cómoda en el momento de la penetración. Se quedó con los ojos fijos, totalmente absorto cuando ella tomó su pene con las manos y lo ayudó a penetrarla, y no pudo contener las palabras que surgieron de su boca mientras ella, con la fuerza de sus ágiles muslos rebotaba una y otra vez sobre su masculinidad.

 

El siempre serio señor Solo desapareció como por arte de magia dando paso al animal interior, que sentía que sus sentidos iban a estallar de calor y sudor, y que con hábiles manos desprendió de a poco los botones de la camisa blanca que ella tenía puesta y bajó el corpiño hasta que dejó los pechos de Rey totalmente expuestos. Llenó su boca con los pezones duros y bañados de sudor, mientras ella no cesaba de cabalgar a su potro desbocado.

 

Ella gritó en varias oportunidades, mientras cada vez, él le exigía más y casi ya sin poder respirar, le tomó la cintura con las manos, para empujar cada rebote de Jade cada vez más abajo y así introducir su pene más fuerte y más profundo, hasta que sintiendo el impulso se retiró y bañó el exterior del pubis femenino con su elixir de placer.

 

Rey estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa y acomodar su pollera, cuando él apareció desde la cocina con una copa de vino tinto y la dejó en la mesita junto a ella, para luego tirarse cómodamente en el sillón. Ella miró la copa de vino y luego a él.

 

\- Gracias, pero ya debo irme.

\- ¿Qué no te contó tu Madame?

\- ¿Contarme qué?

\- Pagué por tenerte todo el fin de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que leen y dejan kudos!!


	4. Capítulo 4

 

El teléfono sonó estrepitosamente en la oficina de Madame Butterfly. Cuando ella levantó el teléfono escuchó la voz enojada de su Jade.

 

-¿Te volviste loca? Estás demente si crees que me voy a quedar con este tipo todo el fin de semana.

\- Rey por favor, es muy buen dinero.

\- Mira, yo seré una puta, pero también tengo un límite. Sabes perfectamente que yo…

\- Que te aferras a un pasado que no volverá… si, lo sé y me da rabia

\- Tú no te metas

\- Me meto, porque sé que te arruinas la vida todos los fines de semana.

\- ¡Basta! No te metas…

\- Tu antigua vida ya no volverá. Te repito que te arruinas…

\- Me arruiné la vida cuando me metí de puta contigo. Lo que yo haga en mi tiempo libre es asunto mío.

\- ¿Y qué ganas yendo a pasar tardes enteras en un cementerio?

 

Rey no contestó. Solo sintió un nudo que le apretaba la garganta hasta ya no dejarla respirar. Sin embargo, cuando pudo hacerlo dijo suavemente:

 

\- Nada. Pero es la única forma en que logro….en que no me siento tan sola.

\- ¿Y no crees que es mejor abandonar la soledad estando con alguien?

\- Y tú, la buena consejera y la sabionda ¿pretendes que ese alguien sea un cliente?

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Ay por favor! ¡Como que por qué! La persona con la que quiero envejecer debe amarme no solo querer co… - bajó instintivamente la voz. El nudo que tenía en la garganta persistía y se apretaba cada vez más. – Quiero que alguien me ame – dijo más para sí misma que para su interlocutora – Quiero ser más que un cuerpo. Por una vez en mi vida quiero ser más que mercancía comprada.

\- Rey, escúchame. Ese hombre con el que estás no solo pagó bien, también te hará olvidar tu tristeza por unas horas, unos días. Te escucho decir todo el tiempo que eres feliz y sin embargo cuando crees que nadie te ve, lloras. Y no me lo niegues. Tendría que ser una estúpida para creerme el cuento ese de la puta feliz con el que quieres convencer a medio mundo. – Butterfly escuchó el leve suspiro que emitió Rey a través del teléfono y no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se estrujaba. Cambió el tono de voz para sonar desinteresada y fría, no quería que Rey se derrumbara emocionalmente – El caso es que el cliente ya pagó, por lo tanto ahora debes quedarte

 

Rey quiso quejarse pero antes de poder hacerlo, Butterfly ya le había colgado. Secó con su pulgar una lágrima solitaria que apenas había bajado hacía su mejilla izquierda y apretando los dientes con rabia, volvió a la sala de la que se había retirado para hablar por su celular.

 

Allí la esperaba su cliente con su copa de vino en la mano y la de ella sentada sobre la mesita ratona. Trató de no mirarlo. No quería que él notara su irritación, además, el pobre tipo no tenía la culpa. Pobre tipo repitió para sí misma. Si debía buscar compañía en prostitutas y para un fin de semana completo significaba que él estaba tan o más solo que ella misma. Caminó lentamente hasta la mesita, tomó la copa en sus manos y bebió todo el contenido. Él la miró fijo por unos segundo hasta que ella se volvió para verlo.

 

\- ¿Tomando coraje para estar conmigo todo un fin de semana?

\- No, no… - dijo ella algo avergonzada

 

Él levantó la ceja incrédulamente y ella se puso colorada. Rey era muy sensible y a pesar que sabía que no debía formar un vínculo con sus clientes esta vez no pudo evitar que le importara lo que ese hombre pensara en ese momento. No había querido insinuar con su comportamiento que estar con él sería insoportable. Por alguna razón que era ajena a su conciencia, no quería que él pensara mal de ella.

 

\- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó él

\- Porque me dio vergüenza. No quiero que pienses que eres una tortura para mí. – lo miró con cierta curiosidad – Gracias por notar mi sonrojo. La gran mayoría de mis clientes no notan ni mi color de pelo.

\- No es nada. Trataré de recordar de ti lo que pueda y mientras pueda.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada. Ya lo averiguarás pasando tiempo conmigo.

 

Ella solo lo miró. Él se levantó y con lentitud tomó la copa de ella y se fue hasta la cocina una vez más. Rey escuchó como él hacía ruido con platos y otros objetos. Y no pudo evitar la risa cuando escuchó una seguidilla de insultos y golpes provenientes de la cocina. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para tratar, sin éxito, de ocultar su sonrisa y desde donde se había sentado gritó:

 

\- ¿Qué te pasó?

\- Me quemé – dijo él despacio

 

Eso la sobresaltó un poco y caminó hasta la cocina. Jamás imaginó lo que allí vería.

 

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Comida - dijo él chupándose el dedo que se había quemado

\- Ya veo. Lo que quiero saber es qué significa

\- Significa que yo no almorcé ni merendé hoy y aunque sea algo tarde pues tengo hambre y quiero comer y ya basta de hablar.

 

Con la mano le hizo una seña para que se sentara y sirvió los platos. Colocó uno frente a ella, le llenó la copa de vino y luego la suya y se sentó. Ella no movió ni un músculo. A decir verdad se sentía rara y hasta incómoda. No porque no apreciara el gesto sino porque no estaba acostumbrada. Él la miró y le advirtió que si no comía su parte él se comería las dos. Ella sonrió.

 

\- Perdóname, no es que quiera arruinar este momento. De verdad que te lo agradezco…

\- Cállate y come.

\- Mira – dijo ella muy seria – dime que estás planeando. Esto está muy raro. Ya tuvimos sexo…muy buen sexo y tomamos vino pero…esto está raro. Me quieres tener acá unos días, quieres comer conmigo. No entiendo qué es lo que…

\- No quiero estar solo. – dijo él bajando la mirada.

\- Te entiendo- dijo ella después de un rato de mirarlo en silencio.

 

Él levantó la mirada que había clavado en el plato. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos con un brillo especial y encontraron, el uno en el otro, que en los ojos de ambos había entendimiento.

\- Bueno – dijo ella tratando de cambiar la solemnidad del momento – la verdad es que tu plato se ve tentador.

 

Él sonrió apenas, mientras ella comenzó a comer. Luego de comer juntos ordenaron helado de postre y lo comieron, mientras veían la tele en el living. Luego de recorrer distintos canales y no encontrar nada que les agradara, conectaron la Playstation que él tenía, un regalo que pretendía ser una broma de Hux pero que Ben apreció enormemente, y jugaron durante largo rato hasta que él se detuvo repentinamente.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella

 

El no le contestó. Solo dejó la consola sobre la mesita ratona y se dirigió lentamente hacia el dormitorio, donde se sentó a la orilla de la cama. Ella caminó hacia él y poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ben, preguntó una vez más:

 

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. Solo…. – se calló, temiendo que sus palabras se amontonaran en su boca y la desesperación lo hiciera hablar de más. Esa mujer era solo una distracción, no una confidente, pero aun así, su corazón que latía aceleradamente le decía a gritos que ella lo ayudaría, que ella era el bálsamo. Meneo la cabeza como negando sus propios pensamientos. Estaba volviéndose loco y esa incipiente locura lo estaba debilitando. Trató de retomar la cordura.

\- ¿Solo qué? – preguntó ella suavemente

\- Solo necesito que me hagas olvidar mi vida por completo. – dijo con parquedad

 

Ella no dijo nada. Solo le acarició el hombro con suavidad. Este movimiento hizo que él deslizara su mano hasta entrelazarla con la de esa mujer que sin conocerlo trataba de consolarlo. ¿Quién era aquella criatura desinteresada y noble? Sintió que un inválido emocional como él no merecía la compañía de una criatura tan pura como ella. Porque no lo había engañado ni por un instante.

 

Esa mujer podría trabajar como prostituta y solo Dios sabía con cuántos hombres se habría acostado, pero su pureza le llegaba como oleadas directas a su centro. Su pureza no se basaba en la virginidad de su cuerpo, sino en la nobleza que despedía con cada acción, con cada palabra.

 

Ella le apretó la mano como dándole confianza y fortaleza y él la atrajo hacia sí hasta que ella se sentó en su regazo. Suavemente él intentó acercar sus labios a los de ella, pero Rey se apartó con cuidado.

 

\- Por favor, no lo hagas. Sabes que no puedo

\- Está bien. No insistiré – dijo él casi en un susurro

\- Tal vez no puedas besar mis labios, pero puedes recorrer mi cuerpo cuantas veces quieras con tu boca – dijo ella suavemente.

 

No sabía de dónde salía este pedido. Usualmente ella no proponía actividades a sus clientes. Su trabajo era cumplir los requerimientos de cada uno de ellos y punto. Pero ahora era diferente. Ella quería más. No sabía bien qué, pero quería más de él.

 

Entonces Jade, aquella profesional del sexo y la fantasía hizo lo menos profesional de su carrera, se permitió cumplir con lo que ella deseaba. Y en ese momento lo que más deseaba era ese hombre, lo deseaba infinitamente y quería sentirlo en su cuerpo, dentro de él y alrededor de él.

Por ello, alzó sus brazos y permitió que Ben le sacara la camisa sin desabotonarla y luego el corpiño. Él le besó el mentón y desde allí bajó y recorrió tanta piel como quiso. Y no fue una vez ni dos, sino tantas veces como lo deseó.

Ella colaboró en cada movimiento e incluso guio con sus propias manos las de su amante y le enseñó a descubrir cada punto erótico en su cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos se detuvo hasta que Ben hubo conocido cada centímetro de piel. Una vez que su recorrido manual no le alcanzó, la penetró de mil maneras.

A toda velocidad y con la lentitud que podía enloquecerlo, por delante, por detrás y de costado hasta que sintió que su cuerpo podía explotar. Cayó rendido de espaldas en las sabanas húmedas de pasión y con su amante rendida sobre su ancho pecho.

Ella, con el cabello mojado en sudor, al igual que su cuerpo entero, se abrazó al torso del señor Solo, jadeando a la vez que trataba de recuperar el aliento. No supo por qué pero, en un momento, se apretó fuerte contra él, buscando consolarlo y ser consolada.

Por eso mismo, también besó el pecho de ese hombre con mucho cuidado. Lo hizo suavemente y luego con mayor fervor y él, al sentirla así, rendida venerándolo, la apretó para sostenerla junto a él hasta que ambos se tranquilizaron un poco. Luego de unos momentos de calma, ella se incorporó levemente y lo observó. Él mantuvo la mirada en el cielo raso de la habitación. Y entonces ella entendió todo. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. Le acarició el rostro con tremenda ternura y de los ojos masculinos escaparon dos tristes lágrimas.

 

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó ella en voz muy baja

\- No quería…no quería que me tuvieras compasión…ni asco

\- ¿Por qué creíste eso?

\- Porque no debe ser lo más caliente del mundo tener sexo con un ciego


	5. Capitulo5

 

\- ¿Quieres el café con crema y azúcar o sin ella?

\- Sin. Me gusta amargo…como yo.

\- Ja, ja, ja muy gracioso. Toma – le colocó la taza de café entre las manos – Oye, hablando en serio ¿por qué no me contaste lo de tu ceguera?

\- Te contesté en serio. No es lo más excitante que pueda decir como para que una mujer quiera acostarse conmigo. Tampoco es un tema de lo más interesante o que yo desee compartir con nadie. Además no me gusta notar la compasión que la gente siente por mí cuando saben que soy un discapacitado.

\- No quiero ser dura pero….yo no tengo que querer para poder acostarme con un tipo. Es decir, para eso me pagan. Por lo tanto, me hubieras podido contar y lo mismo hubieras tenido sexo conmigo.

\- Si ya sé, pero… ¿desde cuándo te interesa que tus clientes te cuenten su vida antes de revolcarte con ellos? – trató de volver a sus modos duros, esa mujer preguntaba demasiado

\- Desde que tienen algo interesante que contarme – dijo ella divertida.

\- ¿Y tú que tienes de interesante que me puedas decir?

\- Nada.

\- ¡Ay sí! La puta que no tiene nada interesante que decir. Si claro. – dijo con una mueca en los labios que denotaba su incredulidad.

\- Te digo que nada. Nada de nada – dijo ella tratando de ser firme

\- Ok, te entiendo.

\- ¿Entiendes qué?

\- Que no me tienes confianza y por eso no me cuentas. Pero bueno, no importa, me tragaré el cuento de la chica despreocupada.

\- No dije que fuera despreocupada – dijo tristemente – solo dije que no era interesante. Más allá de mi trabajo soy una mujer como cualquier otra, común y silvestre nada más.

\- Soy ciego, no estúpido

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que ninguna mujer, por más abierta de mente que sea llega a la prostitución porque es divertido nada más. Ni creo que lo soñaras como tu carrera ideal desde la infancia. Algo pasó en tu vida…

\- Me pasaron cosas como le pasan a todo el mundo – interrumpió ella con dureza

\- No todas las cosas de la vida, por amargas que sean, llevan a vender sexo

\- Y no todos los ciegos saben ocultar tan bien su ceguera

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Que apenas te vi no me di cuenta que eras ciego. Eso es difícil de lograr y sin embargo para ti es casi espontáneo

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

\- Que es algo interesante y no me lo contaste. Eres bueno fingiendo

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa por qué estoy ciego? – le dijo irritado

\- ¿Y a ti que te importa por qué soy puta? – le espetó en el mismo tono

\- ¡Testaruda!

\- ¡Insoportable!

\- ¡Puta!

\- ¡Ciego!

 

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Solo se quedaron quietos, sentados en los sillones del living, tomando cada uno su café. Ella lo miró de soslayo, apreciando esa belleza exótica y masculina que él transmitía. Cada tanto desviaba su mirada para apreciar también el departamento y notó con agrado que la decoración se hacía eco del dueño.

 

Sobriedad y elegancia mezclada con dureza y rusticidad. Maderas oscuras, colores sobrios, olores atrayentes. Y musicalidad en cada esquina. Partituras, instrumentos, discos de vinilo por montones y posters antiguos de cantantes de Jazz y Blues. Ese departamento era como él, oscuro parco y sobrio, pero lleno de arte y melancolía si uno sabía observar. Cuando Ben terminó su café dijo como si nada pasara:

 

\- Bueno, ahora que cada uno sacó lo que tenía atravesado, creo es oportuno un buen revolcón.

 

Ella lo miró con cara de nada y haciendo una pequeña mueca con la boca dijo:

 

\- Ok

 

Se levantó de su asiento, lo tomó de la mano haciendo que él se ponga de pie y lo guió hasta la habitación. Una vez allí, ella colocó las manos masculinas y grandes sobre su fina cintura. Él intentó levantar el dobladillo de la remera pero ella se lo impidió.

 

\- Oye, es mi remera la que tienes puesta – dijo él, en tono de queja

\- Lo sé. Pero ahora yo daré las órdenes – dijo con firmeza.

 

Él no dijo nada más. La verdad es que no le disgustaba la idea de que ella fuera la que llevara el ritmo esta vez, por lo que quedó sumiso esperando las directivas de quien, en ese instante, era su dueña. Ella por su parte, no demoró en hacerle saber sus deseos. Lo primero que quería era verlo desnudo, y se lo dijo sin tapujos. Él encantado obedeció y cuando se encontró totalmente despojado de su vestimenta escuchó una expresión que le indicó claramente lo que ella estaba experimentando en ese momento.

 

Sonrió con orgullo al saber que ella lo encontraba excitante, pero borró su sonrisa por una expresión de deseo y pasión cuando sintió las manos de la mujer deslizándose con impertinencia por su cuerpo. Sin timidez y sin pedir permiso Rey había iniciado una erótica exploración por su cuerpo y él reaccionó como cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho.

 

Su respiración se agitó, se entrecortó al sentir las curiosas manos en distintas latitudes de su anatomía, pero permitió que la mujer viajara por todo su paisaje a gusto, mientras comprobaba que a cada parte del cuerpo descubierto, ella también se agitaba más y más. Ella, sin poder detener sus manos que parecían tener vida propia avanzó hacia el sur.

 

Él emitió un quejido nacido desde su placer, mientras ella alternaba sus manos para masturbarlo. Reyy disfrutó tanto que no dudó en ponerse de rodillas para continuar la sesión con su boca. Ben acomodó sus piernas para que no le flaquearan ante tanto placer y reafirmó el trabajo de la mujer tomándole el cabello y ayudándole a profundizar cada movimiento.

 

Luego de un largo rato de este ejercicio tanto ella como él necesitaban más, por lo que sin ninguna suavidad, Rey empujó al hombre que deseaba sobre la cama y sin mediar palabras colocó su erección entre sus piernas. Ella uso la fuerza de sus tersos muslos para subir y bajar por la masculinidad del hombre, mientras él ayudaba con fuertes impulsos desde su cadera al tiempo que apretaba fuertemente entre sus manos los senos sudorosos de su compañera.

 

Ella colocó sus manos sobre las de su amante y las sostuvo así un instante, acunando sus pechos, pero luego las acompañó cada vez más abajo, hasta que logró que las manos de Ben tocaran su mayor centro erótico. Él se quejó con ese sonido que parece nacer de las entrañas de la pasión, pero no se rindió. Fue un momento mágico en que no solo la penetraba con su sexo, sino también con sus manos, y la magia se completó con el orgasmo de esa mujer sensual que se estremecía con cada caricia.

 

Pero para Ben aún no era suficiente, y si bien, sabía que ella tenía el control, manipuló su cuerpo hasta que ella se rindió a lo inevitable. Entonces la impulsó hasta que la colocó de rodillas sobre la cama y con las piernas separadas y agitada, en total éxtasis, volvió a introducir su cuerpo en el de ella hasta que ambos dejaron correr el placer en forma líquida por entre sus cuerpos.

 

Ben cayó rendido sobre la espalda de Jade. Ambos bañados en sudor y tratando de capturar la respiración, estaban extasiados, cansados y sobre todo felices. Esos instantes oscuros y eternos juntos los hacían tremendamente felices, aunque ninguno de los dos tenía aún la fortaleza como para reconocerlo.

 

En esos últimos momentos en que se sentían, uno en brazos del otro, Reyy se volteó para quedar frente a frente con su cliente. Con su amante. Lo miró y aunque sabía que él no podía verla miró profundamente sus ojos. Y luego de besarle la frente lo acomodó sobre su pecho. Él se apretó a ella y luego de permanecer unos instantes así, dijo:

 

\- Te tengo una mala noticia

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Mañana es Lunes.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ojalá lo disfruten!! la próxima actualización será recién el sábado que viene!!!!
> 
> Espero les guste la canción!! Me inspiró en su momento a escribir este fic y amo escucharla mientras releo este trabajo

 

Vacío. Fue la primera sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo. Y la verdad es que no supo porque, ya que solo una vez en sus 35 años de vida tuvo esa sensación y fue después de que un terrible momento cambiara su existencia entera. Se sentó en la butaca del piano y trató de no pensar, solo tener la cabeza fría y en blanco.

 

Se acomodó y una triste melodía fluyó del instrumento mientras él acariciaba dulcemente las teclas color marfil. Pensó en el trabajo, se rió mentalmente de las frivolidades y caprichos de algunos de sus clientes, en su mayoría productores de Hollywood para quienes componía la música que adornaba sus películas, se rio de Hux y de Chase… Hasta que no pudo menos que recordarla.

 

Meneó la cabeza, enojado consigo mismo. Otra vez surgía la mujer que lo abandonó…la que destruyó su vida, pero también surgía esa mujer de la que no conocía el nombre, solo aquel que le dieron en la agencia de acompañantes. Era realmente como el jade, una piedra preciosa…pero que también era una piedra fría y calculadora según él suponía.

 

¿Por qué? Pues porque solo tenía sexo con él pensando en que ganaría buen dinero, él como hombre no contaba. Se dijo a sí mismo, estúpido. ¡Qué le importaba lo que una prostituta desconocida pensara de él! Volvió a tocar el piano tratando que esta vez, la melodía fuera algo más alegre como para despejar su mente.

 

Tocó esa canción que siempre lograba ponerlo de mejor humor, canción que su profesora de piano nunca quiso enseñarle, pero que él a fuerza de empeño aprendió y disfrutó a pesar de todo y de todos. Sonrió y movió su pierna al compás del ritmo con energía y entusiasmo. Pero como todo, la canción terminó y él volvió a sus amargos pensamientos y esta vez no pudo evitar regresar al más amargo de todos ellos.

 

**10 años antes**

 

Sangre. Solo recordó sangre y hierros retorcidos. Tocó su cabeza y sintió un líquido caliente y espeso que salía de ella. Trató de ver a su alrededor y solo por momentos, cuando la sangre no empañaba sus ojos, alcanzó a divisar el cuerpo de una mujer herida a su lado, trató de tocarla para saber si estaba viva, pero el dolor de su cabeza casi no le permitía moverse, ni siquiera para levantar su brazos. Trató de concentrarse en los sonidos, pero le costó mucho, solo creyó que a lo lejos sonaban sirenas y gente que gritaba, pero no podía asegurarlo. Sangre. Solo pudo ver sangre.

 

****

 

Trató de olvidar esas escenas. Las personas y los recuerdos de su pasado ya no importaban, porque simplemente ya no existían. Sus vivencias, especialmente las malas, lo habían hecho quien era hoy: el músico y compositor más prominente en Hollywood, tal vez el más importante del mundo en su generación, con fama, dinero, y una increíble reputación.

 

Por supuesto tampoco podía negar que entre los adjetivos que formaban su reputación también se encontraban: miserable, amargado, irrespetuoso, abrasivo y tantos más que entre sus ex clientes, estudios y productores y algún compañero de labores le habían brindado. Ex clientes. Incluso a ellos debió dejarlos, y aunque a decir verdad jamás fue demasiado afecto a tratarlos, si debió reconocer, en su interior al menos, que a veces extrañaba lidiar con algún loco que venía a la oficina buscando partituras o arreglos para una película intrascendente, o de gran presupuesto pero sin ningún contenido real.

 

Sin embargo, entre las cosas que le fueron arrebatadas por la vida también se fueron sus horribles y cuasi pesadillezcos clientes…a los cuales extrañaba aunque no lo admitiera. Pero bueno, pensó, la vida es como es y ya nada podía hacer para cambiar su pasado ni su personalidad. Aunque quisiera. El punto es que cada vez que dejó que por un momento esa barrera que se ponía contra el mundo bajara, había sido desilusionado y herido.

 

Y por eso, se negó a que volviera a pasar, sin importar quién lo intentara, jamás dejaría que alguien tratara de acercársele. Recordó las palabras y consejos que Hux le había dado una y otra vez: “Inténtalo tú”, “Que te haya pasado una vez no significa que te vaya a suceder otra vez” “Abre tu corazón, eres demasiado joven como para cerrarte y pasar el resto de tu vida solo”. Sonrió tristemente, porque apreciaba a su amigo y sabía que sus palabras venían desde el cariño, pero él sabía perfectamente que su corazón se había cerrado para siempre y para todos.

 

Fue hasta la cocina, y una vez más buscó aquello que lo "consolaba". Se sirvió un vaso y se lo tomó de un trago, luego se sirvió una vez más y dejó el escocés reposar un momento dentro del vaso, mientras él levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo raso, hurgando en su cerebro por un pensamiento grato que al menos le diera sentido al haberse levantado de la cama.

 

Buscó y no encontró, solo halló en su mente los mismos sentimientos y pensamientos que lo acosaban día tras día. Volvió a sorber el líquido amarronado de una sola vez, mientras las imágenes se agolpaban en sus sienes una tras otra sin piedad.

 

****

El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable hasta para entender sus propios pensamientos. Se desmayó unos instantes y después recuperó el conocimiento. En ese pequeño segundo de conciencia escuchó un grito y un llanto. Si sus oídos no lo engañaban era la mujer la que se lamentaba, pero no podía estar seguro. ¡Dios como le dolía la cabeza! Se desmayó otra vez. Cuando volvió en sí, volvió a escuchar un llanto, y esta vez cada fibra de su ser pudo distinguir quién lloraba. Logró un poco más de lucidez aunque la sangre seguía fluyendo de su cabeza e inundaba sus ojos. Trató de moverse y de a poco lo logró, con los ojos cerrados, hinchados de dolor se arrastró por la superficie de hierro, lo que rasgó su ropa y lastimó sus manos. El llanto se hizo más cercano

****

 

No lo pudo evitar. Una dolorosa lágrima corrió por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente, porque aunque nadie estuviera allí para verlo, Ben nunca permitía que alguien lo viera llorar, ni siquiera los fantasmas de su soledad y su dolor. Se acercó hasta el modular del living, abrió un cajón y extrajo una foto, la apretó largamente contra su pecho, hasta que suavemente la bajó y la dejó descansar una vez más dentro del cajón. Se dirigió una vez más a su habitación, se sacó la ropa y se acostó.

 

No. Definitivamente no fue una buena idea levantarse. Trató de dormir, pero no pudo. Sin levantarse de la cama tomó un control remoto que estaba sobre la mesa de luz y prendió la radio. El dial dio mil vueltas pero pudo encontrar ninguna canción que le agradara. Cambió el modo radio a CD y empezó a reproducirse el compacto que más le gustaba, el que elegía siempre.

 

Eligió la segunda pista a reproducir y al iniciarse la melodía, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le encantaba. Rebuscó en su memoria el momento exacto en que conoció esa canción. Recién había terminado la secundaria y con gran determinación sabía que su carrera era la música, se había aplicado a Juilliards pero lo habían rechazado, por lo que se aplicó a su segunda opción, el Instituto Superior de Arte del Teatro Colón en Buenos Aires, Argentina.

 

Era el otro polo del mundo, pero él no tenía miedo y con pasión deseaba ser músico y artista, además de que deseaba estudiar el español. Tampoco le vino mal alejarse de su padre con quien la relación siempre fue tormentosa como mínimo. Cuando se recibió, salió de juerga con sus amigos y compañeros del Instituto y ahí, bailando lento con una porteña escuchó esta canción que se pegó a su mente y corazón como no pudo hacerlo la porteña.

 

Cuando volvió a Nueva York, con la alegre noticia que su segunda aplicación a Juilliards había sido aceptada, se despidió con afecto eterno de sus amigos argentinos y les pidió que le consiguieran el cd de la banda. Ellos hicieron más que eso y le armaron un cd con toda la música que los había acompañado durante sus años en el país del tango, de Borges y de ese rio ancho, turbio y manso que amaba y al que esperaba regresar. Con su voz ronca se puso a cantar junto con el aparato de música:

 

Siento el calor de toda tu piel

  
en mi cuerpo otra vez.

  
Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed,

  
misteriosa mujer.

  
Con tu amor sensual, cuánto me das.

  
Haz que mi sueño sea una verdad.

  
Dame tu alma hoy, haz el ritual.

  
Llévame al mundo donde pueda soñar.

  
¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad

  
en algún lado estás.

  
Voy a buscar una señal, una canción.

  
¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad

  
en algún lado estás.

  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.

  
Al amanecer tu imagen se va,

  
misteriosa mujer.

  
Dejaste en mí lujuria total,

  
hermosa y sensual.

  
Corazón sin Dios, dame un lugar.

  
En ese mundo tibio, casi irreal.

  
Deberé buscar una señal,

  
en aquel camino por el que vas.

  
¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad

  
en algún lado estás.

  
voy a buscar una señal, una canción.

  
¡Uhh...! debo saber si en verdad

  
en algún lado estás.

  
Solo el amor que tú me das, me ayudará.

 

Se detuvo de repente asaltado por un pensamiento y se quedó acostado, muy quieto con la cara tensa con los ojos muy abiertos. Al terminar la canción, comprendió realmente el significado. Sin siquiera pensarlo levantó el teléfono y marcó un número.

 

Link a la canción: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zTVTG6BxCYg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y siiiii!!! Me traje a Ben a mi país!!! pequeñas licencias que me tomo. Esta maravillosa canción que uso tiene dos versiones: una acústica y otra más rockera.


	7. Capitulo 7

 

No podía creerlo. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Ese tipo había llamado a la agencia otra vez y la verdad es que eso, lejos de hacerla sentir halagada, la inquietó. Es decir, este tipo estaba invirtiendo mucho dinero y mucho tiempo en ella. En la agencia de Madame Butterfly había muchas y muy bellas acompañantes que sin duda, le servirían mejor a sus propósitos.

 

Si, seguro, ella se daba cuenta que el señor en cuestión era muy buen pagador y también muy apasionado, y aunque su trabajo no consistía precisamente en disfrutar de la tarea, ella se daba cuenta que no había podido evitar el placer al estar en sus brazos.

 

No es que fuera una desagradecida pero algo dentro suyo revoloteaba cada vez que ese hombre aparecía en sus pensamientos, porque no iba a mentirse, lo había pensado de forma constante desde que lo conoció. Y por eso, tenía miedo, porque no podía permitirse los sentimientos y menos por un cliente. Esa era la regla número uno en su trabajo.

 

Por eso cuando su jefa le informó que debía volver, ella se negó. O al menos, lo intentó, porque si bien Butterfly era una jefa de lo más adorable, también podía ponerse firme y hasta durísima con ella. A decir verdad no entendía bien lo que sucedía, pero lo cierto es que se encontró subida una vez más a la limusina camino a intersección de Avenida Lexington y Calle 22.

 

Al igual que la ocasión anterior, esperó a que le abriera la puerta, mientras se repetía mentalmente que debía mantener una profesional distancia emocional y luego retirarse inmediatamente, sin enzarzarse en conversaciones que pudieran decantar en confesiones íntimas y sentimentales. Cuando Ben atendió, Rey sintió como todos sus auto consejos y resoluciones se diluían como por arte de magia.

 

Él tenía solo una bata puesta y estaba descalzo con el pelo revuelto y ella supo que ese hombre le quitaba la respiración con solo verlo. Rey sonrió ante su apariencia, tomó la mano que él le ofrecía y entró al departamento. Una vez dentro, él la invitó a tomar asiento y le preguntó si deseaba un café, lo que ella aceptó de buena gana, aún si admitió para sí misma que el café no era la mejor bebida para sus temblorosas piernas.

 

Estaba nerviosa y se sintió estúpida, ya que nunca un cliente la había puesto en este embrollo de emociones. Tal vez, se debía a que ella ya no lo veía solo como a un cliente. Sacudió la cabeza, como si ese movimiento fuera un pase de magia que borraría su confusión. Cuando él volvió de la cocina con el café ella se levantó para recibir su taza y luego volvió a sentarse donde estaba.

 

Él, en cambio, se sentó en el sillón de enfrente. Ambos permanecieron callados durante un largo rato, ella porque la verdad no sabía qué decirle, ni como comenzar la conversación, esa misma conversación que se había prometido no tener, ya que llevaba a situaciones de intimidad y confesiones no deseadas. Él calló porque no deseaba decir nada. O al menos, así le pareció a ella, que se limitó a tomar su café y observarlo en silencio.

 

Al finalizar el café, Rey depositó la taza en la mesa ratona y tintineó nerviosamente sus dedos sobre sus rodillas ante la incomodidad que le producía ese silencio. Él, en oposición, parecía estar totalmente calmado y degustaba su café sin apuro alguno de emitir sonido. Al ver que Ben no tomaba la iniciativa, decidió hacerlo ella.

 

\- ¿Y cómo has estado?

 

Él solo levantó la mirada de la taza por un segundo, para luego bajarla otra vez. Finalizó su bebida con toda la paciencia del mundo y recién contestó

 

\- Bien

\- ¿Alguna novedad? – se sintió ridícula tratando de hacer conversación con un cliente.

\- Todo tranquilo – dijo él sin poder evitar la sonrisa

\- Perdona que sea tan directa pero…Me llamó la atención que pidieras verme otra vez. Es decir, tengo clientes regulares pero nunca me llamaron para compartir un momento más allá de… bueno… del sexo. En cambio tú quieres pasar todo un fin de semana conmigo, tomar café... Bueno, es que no sé qué pensar realmente.

\- Solo necesito una distracción

\- ¿De verdad? Es que siento que…

\- ¿Siempre eres de pensar tanto las cosas? – la interrumpió

\- No puedes negar que esta situación en inusual, para decir lo mínimo.

\- Ya te dije…solo necesito distraerme

\- ¿Distraerte de qué?

 

Él dudó. No supo si contestar la pregunta. Dudaba porque sabía que la curiosidad de las personas las llevaba a pregunta cada vez más, y no sabía si estaba dispuesto a contarle detalles de su vida a una extraña. A una prostituta. Pero también se dio cuenta que fue él mismo quien avivó la curiosidad en la mujer, y además, en el fondo de su ser sentía la necesidad de desahogar el contenido de sus pensamientos con alguien.

 

Por algún motivo que aún desconocía esa mujer le inspiraba confianza, lo cual no era fácil de lograr, ya que en la mayoría de las oportunidades, Ben Solo actuaba como repelente de personas. Sobre todo de aquellas que tenían mayores posibilidades de tener un vistazo de su alma. Tal vez, era eso precisamente lo que debía cambiar si quería ser feliz. Tal vez por eso contestó.

 

\- Necesito distraerme de mi mismo.

\- ¿De ti mismo?

\- De mi vida, de mis pensamientos.

\- Y de tu ceguera ¿verdad? – dijo Rey intuitivamente.

\- Si, exacto.

\- Creo que no debes tratar de olvidar que eres ciego, sino hacer lo mejor que puedas sabiendo que eres ciego.

\- Hermosas palabras, sin embargo, inútiles. Igual que yo.

\- No eres un inútil, no hubieras podido vivir solo si fueras un inútil. Es más, creo que lo que te molesta no es la ceguera en sí.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Digo que no me estas contando toda la historia. Hay algo, en el fondo que no me dices.

\- No, es solo la ceguera.

\- ¡Vamos! He visto cómo te desenvuelves, como actúas, y como eres. Tu ceguera no te impide de casi nada. Es algo más en tu vida lo que te vuelve inválido.

 

Ella trató de colocar su mano sobre el brazo de Ben, pero él se lo impidió aferrándole la muñeca. Ella lo miró perpleja mientras él suavemente la soltó.

 

\- ¿Cómo es que…

\- Mi visión va y viene. Es decir, de día veo sombras y luces, como fantasmas que me acosan, y cuando llega la noche todo es oscuridad. La más absoluta oscuridad.

 

Ella lo miró. No estaba enojada, solo sorprendida. Levantó la mano muy lentamente, como si debiera tener cuidado para no asustarlo, y la posó con dulzura sobre la mejilla de Ben, donde se manifestaba una incipiente barba. Lo acarició por un momento.

 

Ella, que al principio estaba inquieta y algo incómoda ahora parecía estar totalmente en paz. Ese hombre, su cliente, le producía una ternura inusual. Las caricias hicieron que él se sintiera un poco más relajado y ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Esa paz y esa relajación hicieron que los pensamientos se agolparan sin cesar en su mente, y a medida que iban fluyendo él expresó con palabras las imágenes que volvían a su cerebro.

 

******

 

El llanto se hacía cada vez más fuerte, más cercano. Trató de acercarse pero le resultaba tan difícil tan doloroso que a veces su propio cuerpo le negaba respuestas y se rendía en un desmayo. Al despertarse de uno de ellos, ya no pudo escuchar el llanto.

Trató de mirar a su alrededor pero no pudo, su visión era borrosa y cuando lograba aclararla, la sangre nublaba de rojo el panorama. Levantó la mano y trató de limpiarse los ojos. Vio los pies de alguien que llevaba unas botas de goma enormes y al tratar de focalizarse vio a quien identificó como un bombero que se inclinaba sobre él y le hacía preguntas que al principio no entendió.

Los sonidos le resultaban ininteligibles, seguramente debido al golpe que tenía en la cabeza. Cuando pudo despejarse más solo entendió la mitad, algo sobre si estaba bien y todo eso. Masticó algunas palabras para contestar, pero monosílabos casi incoherentes surgieron de sus labios. El bombero trataba de tranquilizarlo, mientras otros uniformados cortaban los hierros que lo tenían aprisionado.

Sintió que se desmayó una o dos veces más. Tratando de emitir algunas palabras más claras logró preguntar por la mujer que viajaba a su lado. El bombero le contestó que estaba herida pero que había sido llevada al hospital con buen pronóstico. Él respiró, y al hacerlo sintió un gran dolor y se volvió a desmayar

 

******

 

\- Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital – dijo Ben, que se había recostado en el respaldo del sillón, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

 

Rey permaneció silenciosa sentada a su lado, mientras sostuvo su mano dándole coraje para que le cuente toda la historia.

 

\- Cuando recuperé la conciencia descubrí que había perdido la visión – una lágrima corrió por su rostro.

\- ¡Tranquilo! Piensa que pudo ser más grave, pudiste perder la vida, o pudiste perder a un ser querido.

\- Y lo perdí – dijo él con amargura.

\- ¿La mujer era un ser querido para tí? - Preguntó sintiendo una punzada de celos

\- Si. Era mi esposa.

 

Rey sintió que su pecho se quemaba. Trató de recomponerse.

 

\- Pero… ¿No dijo el bombero que la mujer con quien viajabas estaba bien?

\- Mi mujer si….pero mi hijo no.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo de transición hacia un nuevo reto para nuestros protagonistas

Seguían tomados de la mano. En realidad ella le tomaba con fuerza la mano. La apretó y la sostuvo junto a su pecho, diciéndose a sí misma que lo estaba consolando. Pero a juzgar por la vista del momento, era ella la que necesitaba consuelo. 

 

Había escuchado en silencio la historia y sin notarlo siquiera habían corrido lágrimas por sus mejillas y había sostenido esa varonil mano entre las suyas como si necesitara sostenerse a algo más poderoso que lo que escuchaba. Necesitaba sentir que algo o alguien la retenían al mundo.

 

Ben notó la alteración en la mujer por la forma en que ella le apretaba los dedos, por lo que se incorporó en el sillón. Trató de verla con la poca luz que aún quedaba del día y alcanzó a distinguir un rostro casi fantasmagórico, pero aún así adivinó la hermosura que este expresaba. 

 

Durante los encuentros anteriores había aprendido que el cuerpo que acompañaba ese rostro era igualmente delicado y sensual. Era capaz de jurar que esa mujer, de haberlo deseado, hubiese podido volver loco a cualquier tipo hasta el punto de que se casara con ella. También y sin temor a equivocarse, juraría que esta mujer hubiera podido lograr mucho más en la vida que ser una prostituta.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? – dijo ella de pronto

\- Solo pensaba

\- ¿En qué?

\- Me imaginaba qué pudo pasarte para que cayeras en esta vida

\- La vida… La vida tiene muchas vueltas, y no todas son buenas

\- Y algunas vueltas te llevan a cometer errores

\- Si, exacto

\- ¿Y cuál fue tu error?

\- Confiar – dijo ella soltándole la mano.

 

Él se sintió extraño cuando percibió su mano vacía, pero aún así no dijo nada. Con inusual tacto, trató de no presionarla porque sabía que no lograría que ella le contara nada más. Se quedó sentado allí y la dejó en libertad de hacer lo que ella quisiera. 

 

Ella se levantó del sillón y empezó a pasearse por la habitación, como si ir de un lado para el otro, en un movimiento repetitivo, lograra apaciguar su nerviosismo aunque sea un poco. Así pasó un rato, durante el que ella siguió paseando de aquí para allá y él aprovechó para encender las luces de la entrada del departamento porque ya anochecía. 

 

También aprovechó para poner en funcionamiento la chimenea, ya que comenzaban los días fríos y más a esa hora. Ella observó el feliz gorjeo del fuego consumiendo las ramitas de madera con los ojos fijos.

 

\- Es hermoso – dijo suavemente

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Ese hogar encendido, el calor, todo. Es hermoso

\- Si, lo es

\- Me recuerda mucho a mi niñez

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Papá y yo nos sentábamos junto a la chimenea a jugar

\- ¿A qué jugaban?

\- Bueno, de todo un poco. Pero nuestro juego preferido era Indios y Cowboys. Por supuesto, yo siempre elegía ser un indio y papá era el cowboy, y obviamente, él siempre me dejaba ganar en todo, por lo que sin remedio, terminaba maniatado frente a la hoguera, que era el hogar, listo para perder su cuero cabelludo a manos del enemigo.

 

Ben se limitó a sonreír levemente, casi como si pudiera imaginar la tierna escena, pero no interrumpió, ni siquiera para hacer alguna pregunta porque sabía que cualquier intervención podría cortar las confidencias. Solo escuchó.

 

\- Aquellos fueron tiempos felices. De allí en adelante todo para mí sería horrible. Cuando se es niño se ve al mundo color de rosa, y a medida que creces te das cuenta de tu error y sufres. En mi caso, lo peor fue darme cuenta que las personas a las que amé, nunca me amaron sinceramente. Mi madre, por ejemplo. Ella siempre argumenta que me ama a su manera, pero en el fondo creo que solo se dedicó a soportarme….eso hasta que ya no pudo soportarme más. Cuando le di la primera excusa, aprovechó para demostrarme que su cariño no era tal.

\- ¿Qué excusa le diste? – preguntó Ben e inmediatamente deseo haberse mordido la lengua.

\- Digamos que…cometí errores como toda persona en su vida y mi madre no lo aceptó.

\- ¿Qué errores?

\- Ya no importan.

\- Ok, pero dime algo que aún no me dices.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tu nombre.

\- Lo sabes, Jade

\- Ese no es tu nombre.

\- Lo es para ti y punto – dijo cortante y dura.

 

Ben no se molestó por la forma en que ella le contestó. Más que nada la entendía, porque si él estuviera en su lugar hubiera respondido igual…o peor. Se acercó un poco a ella y trató de seguir hablando, ya que eso también le calmaba los nervios y evitaba que él pensara en cosas que no deseaba pensar.

 

\- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos ahora? ¿Café, Brandy, Escocés?

\- Sexo – dijo ella naturalmente

\- Mmm… Creo que ya no me queda ninguna botella de eso – dijo él con humor

\- No importa – dijo ella – Yo tengo y puedes tomar todo el que quieras

 

Él estiró la mano desde el sillón donde se había ubicado. Ella la tomó, pero cuándo Ben le dio un pequeño tirón como para acercarla a él, ella opuso resistencia y dijo:

 

\- No, en el sillón no

\- ¿Entonces dónde?

\- Acá – dijo ella retrocediendo un poco sin soltar su mano – En la alfombra frente a la chimenea.

 

A él le gustó la idea, por lo que permitió que ella lo ayudara a levantarse y caminó unos pasos aferrado a su mano. Ella lo atrajo hasta donde estaba parada, justo frente al hogar y sobre una fina alfombra con hermosos dibujos. Sin ninguna advertencia previa, introdujo una mano por la abertura de la bata que cubría el cuerpo de Ben. 

 

Él lanzó un fuerte suspiro ante la intrusión de la mano femenina y ella aprovechó este gesto de aprobación para seguir tocándolo, mientras él, la abrazó contra sí mismo y al alcanzar su espalda comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido rojo apretado que ella vestía. Se tomó su tiempo para hacerlo porque también quería que ella se entretuviera con su entrepierna un poco más…mucho más. 

 

Y ella, evidentemente también lo deseaba así, ya que sus manos traviesas no dejaron centímetro sin cubrir. Pero sus manos en un momento se tornaron escazas y ella decidió que era tiempo que su boca actuara para no dejar vacíos en su anatomía. Él la tomó del pelo en un movimiento apasionado y la obligó a trabajar en profundidad. 

 

Ella obedeció y al tiempo, llevó sus manos hacia las hermosas nalgas masculinas, donde hundió sus dedos una y otra vez, fundiéndose con caricias que bañaban la carne tersa y suave de los muslos y otra vez a las nalgas. Luego de satisfacerse así durante un largo rato, él la ayudó a levantarse y sin soltarle el pelo, pasó la otra mano por su cuello y la obligó a mirarlo de frente:

 

\- Esta vez no te escaparás – dijo.

 

Fue la única advertencia que le dio antes de besarla profundamente. Se mantuvieron así, pegados, unidos sin dejar espacios entre sus cuerpos mientras descargaban un sinfín de emociones en ese beso. Juntos, frente a un hogar ardiente, estaban de pie, totalmente desnudos, fundidos en un abrazo y un beso que volvió la piel de ambos en una superficie ardorosa. 

 

El fuego se expandió del hogar a sus cuerpos y sin dejar de besarse se fueron hincando sobre la alfombra y él cuidadoso la ayudó a recostarse. Ella, llena de ansiedad y lujuria lo abrazó con sus piernas dejándole el camino libre para que él invadiera con su grandeza el portal femenino. Y él no la decepcionó. Luego de entrar en ella, hicieron bailar sus cuerpos como hacían bailar sus lenguas.


	9. Capítulo 9

Él no supo cuando se durmió, solo supo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo pudo cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad y conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez, pudo soñar, en lugar de despertar agitado y con el pecho latiéndole como un tambor luego que una horrible pesadilla le rasgara la quietud. 

 

Solo supo que lo invadió un bienestar que hace mucho tiempo necesitaba. Por eso, no se molestó en trasladarse a la habitación luego de pasar una noche de placer con esa mujer que estaba a su lado, sino que aprovechó al máximo la paz que sentía y se quedó tendido en la alfombra, junto al ardiente fuego de la chimenea, apretado a su amante. Solo la bata que unas horas antes cubría su desnudez, les servía ahora de cobijo. 

 

Ella tenía su cabeza, cubierta por una cabellera sedosa de color castaño y poblada de suaves ondas sobre el amplio pecho de Ben. No dormía. Con su oreja bien pegada a la superficie masculina, pudo escuchar el acompasado latir de ese corazón que le había mostrado sin pudor sus problemas y si bien ella sintió que aún no estaba develado todo el misterio que era la persona de Ben Solo , si agradeció que él pudiera dejarla entrever su alma. 

 

Tal vez lo apreció aún más, porque sentía que ella no podía hacer lo mismo. Y tal vez eso mismo era lo que le prohibía conciliar el sueño, el darse cuenta que tal vez ella no podría ser tan abierta sobre su pasado como hasta ahora había sido él. Su cliente. Su cliente que la había besado. También los recuerdos de esa pasión entre ambos la mantenían despierta. 

 

Al recordar cada escena entre ellos no pudo evitar estremecerse y es que no lo podía explicar, no podía utilizar palabras específicas para lo que sentía, solo atinó a pensar que ese hombre debía tener mucha experiencia, porque sabía muy bien como recorrer a una mujer de pies a cabeza y hacerla sentir, única, hermosa, erótica y sensual. Acarició con su mano ese pecho amplio que la refugiaba, se escondió en él, lo apretó contra sí. 

 

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué lo hacía? No lo sabía, pero era lo que sentía, lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, el tomar conciencia de ello, hizo que surgirán una vez más sus inseguridades y sus sufrimientos. Lo que estaba viviendo, aunque placentero, le recordó el pasado doloroso, y el presente que se volvería indefectiblemente en su contra. Recordó que ella tenía prohibido amar y desear y soñar… y hasta vivir. 

 

Se recordó a si misma que estaba muerta por dentro, se recordó también, que la aridez de su vida había secado su alma. Y sin embargo había algo que contradecía esas ideas, y era su encuentro, o bien, encuentros con ese hombre que ahora la abrazaba. Había sentido una pasión casi animal con él, había sentido rabia cuando él la provocó, había sentido compasión, entendimiento y ternura cuando hablaron. Había sentido. Profundamente y sin explicación, había sentido.

 

Suspiró y al hacerlo sintió qué él se movía, por lo que levantó el rostro de su pecho para mirarlo. Ben se acomodó un poco y siguió durmiendo. Su respiración era acompasada y tranquila y ella ni se dio cuenta que al mirarlo una sonrisa acaramelada y dulce se dibujaba en su rostro. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía de la ternura de la que era capaz al mirarlo. Pero era más fuerte que ella por lo que se quedó observándolo absorta. 

 

De pronto él se movió otra vez, lentamente y entreabrió los ojos. Cuando pudo despertarse un poco más se colocó de costado quedando frente a frente con ella. Rey le acarició el rostro apenas, con mucho cuidado y se paseó a lo largo de la nariz con especial delicadeza. Luego bajó la mano, para enlazarla en la cintura masculina.

 

\- Hola

\- Hola.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo ella al ver que él entrecerraba los ojos frunciendo el ceño

\- Bien – dijo no muy convencido

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Ya no te veo – dijo él suavemente

\- Lo sé…..lo sé – dijo ella dulcemente – Pero no te preocupes. Viéndome o no, todavía puedes abrazarme fuerte

 

Él obedeció y ciñendo la cintura femenina con firmeza, pero con dulzura la acercó a sí mismo y la mantuvo allí en silencio un largo rato. Luego preguntó:

 

\- ¿Qué hora es? – dijo aún con algo de sueño en la voz

\- Las cinco de la mañana.

\- ¿Dormiste bien?

\- No dormí

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Muchos pensamientos. Demasiados para una noche

\- ¿Y en qué pensabas?

\- En muchas cosas

\- Ya hemos tenido sexo pero aún no quieres siquiera contarme…

\- Por favor…No me pidas nada de eso.

\- Pero….

\- Por favor. Sabes bien porque no puedo….No debo hacerlo

\- ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda si no hablas conmigo?

\- Ben…No arruinemos este momento. Solo abrázame y conservemos lo que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros.

 

Él decidió no insistir. Sabía que si la presionaba no lograría nada. Además, Ben siempre encontraba la forma de averiguar lo que quería saber, incluso cuando los demás no querían que él supiera. Por otra parte, tampoco le venía mal un poco de candidez y e inocencia. Obedeció y poniendo su brazo en la cintura femenina se acurrucó y volvió a quedarse dormido. 

 

Sin embargo, ella, aunque muy a gusto entre los brazos que la cobijaban, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Por primera vez en muchos años, sintió un gran arrepentimiento por la vida que llevaba y a lo que esta la empujaba. También se arrepintió de su pasado y de la amargura que los recuerdos le traían. Trató de absorber cada momento con Ben, de escuchar su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, todo. Y es que sabía que apenas amaneciera ella debería partir, y esta vez debía mantenerse alejada. 

 

Lo malo es que no sabía cómo. Ben ya conocía en qué agencia trabajaba ella, y la verdad, si bien había considerado cambiar su lugar de trabajo, la cruda realidad era que no era sólo la agencia para la que trabajaba la que le molestaba. Le molestaba su trabajo por completo: los lugares, la gente y hasta sus compañeras le eran cada día más extrañas y lejanas. 

 

Pensó en Butterfly y si bien su cariño hacia ella estaba intacto no podía dejar de pensar en el momento en que pudiera alejarse de toda esa vida que la amargaba. Y para cambiar su "rubro" de trabajo, no tenía la preparación suficiente. Recordó como la vida se había encargado de sacarle hasta la posibilidad de una buena educación y por lo tanto, de un empleo decente. Trató de imaginar qué pensaría ese hombre que la abrazaba con fuerza si supiera… si supiera todo lo que la vida le había puesto en su camino.

 

Trataba de imaginarlo y la verdad es que el resultado nunca era agradable. Dijera lo que dijera y sin importar como ella tratara de explicarlo, en el fondo sabía que cualquier hombre la rechazaría tanto por su pasado como por su presente. No, definitivamente no podía confiar en nadie, y sobre todo, no podía arruinar aún más la vida de ese hombre con quien hoy compartía el lecho. Además, aunque él hubiera querido confiarle secretos de su vida, de ninguna manera significaba que él pensara pasar el resto de su existencia junto a ella ni mucho menos. 

 

Se advirtió a sí misma que debía dejar de fantasear con algo más. Debía buscar la manera de alejarse de ese hombre y debía hacerlo rápidamente…antes de que pudiera enamorarse de él… definitivamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAN LAS TAGS ACTUALIZADAS

 

Ben no supo a qué hora despertó, lo cierto es que cuando lo hizo estaba solo. En vano dijo el nombre…el seudónimo de la mujer que había dormido con él durante toda la noche. Ella se había marchado mientras él dormía plácidamente. Bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza. Por fin había sucedido lo que él siempre creyó que pasaría, al fin ella se había hartado de tener sexo con un ciego.

 

Había soportado mientras la paga era jugosa, pero a esas alturas ni el dinero podía tapar el asco que ella sentía por ese discapacitado. No la culpaba. Si había alguien en este mundo que comprendía el asco por su persona era él mismo. Lo malo, es que aunque no lo admitiera, él guardaba en su alma la esperanza que el asco de esa mujer por él, no fuera tan grande.

 

Pero no fue así, y él debía aceptarlo. Se reprochaba su tonta inocencia al olvidar, al menos por un instante, que ella era una prostituta y como tal, solo estaba trabajando. Jamás sintió, jamás le importó…solo trabajó. Se levantó con lentitud.

 

En su cuerpo y en su mente había una pesadez mayor a la acostumbrada. Esa mañana su alma estaba convertida en plomo y eso resonaba en todo su ser. Fue hasta el baño y preparó las cosas que necesitaba para tomar una ducha, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Fue hasta la cocina para prepararse el desayuno, pero a medio camino se arrepintió. Quiso ir a trabajar pero…se arrepintió.

 

Sabía perfectamente que si Chase o Hux no le habían llevado partituras o grabaciones a su departamento era porque aún no lo necesitaban. Ellos manejaban el estudio de grabación con excelentes resultados sin su presencia y solo en temas de composición y orquestación acudían a su ayuda, la que él brindaba sin siquiera salir del departamento.

 

Hacía años que no pisaba una sala de grabación. Y mucho más que no estaba en una sala de conciertos. Se quedó parado, inmóvil en medio de la sala del departamento, no atinó a hacer nada. Estaba allí a medio camino de todo y sin decidirse. Luego de un largo rato así, parado como un zombie, se encaminó lentamente hasta el dormitorio, dónde buscó una caja de madera escondida bajo la cama.

 

De allí, extrajo una botellita de vidrio y una jeringa, la cual cargó velozmente y a igual velocidad, la clavó en su brazo vertiendo en él todo el contenido blanquecino. Se recostó a esperar el efecto, que no se hizo esperar demasiado. Mientras caía en el sopor de las drogas, decidió que nada valía la pena… ni siquiera estar consciente.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

No, él nunca lo entendería. Jamás lo entendería, y la verdad ¿quién podría culparlo? Ella estaba condenada y no deseaba condenar a otro ser a su mismo destino. Además estaba segura que nadie en su sano juicio compartiría ni quiera un día de su amarga existencia. Y es que ella no lo merecía. Ella pretendió durante muchos años, que todo iba bien, que era al menos, relativamente feliz.

 

Pero por alguna razón, desde que conoció a Ben, ella realizó un análisis de su vida y comprendió que no lo era, y probablemente no lo había sido jamás. No encontró explicación posible al porqué de esta revelación, y mucho menos, porque un cliente entre todos, había abierto sus ojos de esa manera. Nada de esto tenía sentido, ni la vida presente y menos la pasada.

 

Esa vida pasada que volvía cada vez que ella intentaba seguir adelante. En un impulso de esperanza, pensó que tal vez fuera lo mejor regresar a ese hombre y abrir su corazón, después de todo, él había confiado en ella, le había contado parte de aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que lo habían hecho sufrir. Sí. Tal vez debiera…Pero no. No debía ser una tonta confiada.

 

Ese hombre, era su cliente. Fue su cliente, se corrigió. Porque ya no podía verlo nunca más. Ben… el Señor Solo se dijo, estuvo peligrosamente cerca de su corazón y ella sabía perfectamente que eso no era aceptable. Era tan inaceptable… como su vida. La que sin duda, si ella intentaba regresar con Ben, él le reprocharía. Empezando con su trabajo. Era totalmente entendible, pensó ella, que cualquier hombre la rechazara.

 

¿Cómo amar a una mujer que ya tantos hombres han gozado? Ella estaba segura que pasada la pasión inicial, Ben sentiría solo asco por ella, repugnancia y desprecio también. No lo culpaba, lo entendía. Ella era la primera en sentir asco por sí misma. Un asco que experimentó desde… Desde que todo aquello pasó.

 

De pronto, al recordar, sintió un dolor, como si un rayo le atravesara el pecho. Un latigazo a su cuerpo que regresaba cada vez que ella pensaba en el pasado. En él. En aquel que destruyó su vida entera. Lo maldijo una y otra y otra vez hasta que el llanto le surcó el rostro al tiempo que cada lágrima era acerada y le cortaba la piel. Tantos cortes y heridas como tenía su espíritu.

 

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué cada vez que intentaba volver a vivir regresaba el tormento? Maldijo a ese que había sido su verdugo millones de veces y sin embargo nunca era suficiente como para calmar el odio que aún llevaba en su alma. Odio y dolor que carcomían todo lo bueno que pudiera existir en su ser. Y precisamente por eso, no podía, o al menos eso creía, dar nada hermoso ni bello a otra persona.

 

Se sabía rota, destruida, y sabía que nadie querría ayudarla a curar su ser. Por eso se había ido. Lejos, muy lejos, fuera del alcance de sus clientes, de su casa, de Madame Butterfly… y de Ben. Lejos, dónde la distancia la ayudara a mantener su corazón lejos del suyo, lejos dónde no pudiera humillarlo con su pasado, lejos dónde no pudiera herirlo. Lejos, dónde ella pudiera sufrir en silencio.

 

¡Dios como lo necesitaba en ese momento! Necesitaba escucharlo, verlo, abrazarlo, hacerle el amor…No. Se recordó que ellos jamás habían hecho el amor. Solo trabajó para él durante un tiempo y eso fue todo. Por un momento trató de reflexionar porqué ella se había sentido tan atraída por él.

 

Al recordar supo, que los momentos que la unieron a él más profundamente fueron aquellos donde lo notó vulnerable. Ben era un ser roto, maltratado por la vida y ese dolor los unió. Revivió el momento en que descubrió su ceguera y también cuando él le contó sobre la muerte de su hijo. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró amargamente. Ella sabía tan bien como él de la pérdida, del dolor, de la rabia y la impotencia.

 

La impotencia frente a tan grandes injusticias. Ben enfrentando a la muerte de su hijo, y luego lo de su mujer, que si bien ella no sabía cada detalle, sin duda lo había marcado para siempre. Y ella frente a la injusticia de ver su vida arruinada cuando aún era muy joven. Era tan joven. Pensó en su familia. En ese padre que murió cuando era una niña y al que necesitó tanto durante su vida. Pensó también en su madre la que se suponía debía amarla y sin embargo…le dio vuelta la espalda en su momento de mayor necesidad.

 

Esa mujer que con sus acciones había terminado de arruinarlo todo y que encima la había culpado por su desgracia. ¿Cómo pudo? ¿Cómo es que se ensañó tanto con su propia hija? La maldijo también a ella, porque ella había sido tan tóxica y destructiva como lo fue su verdugo. Ese infame infeliz que destruyó su visión casi rosa del mundo y de las personas. Ese malnacido que asesinó su alma…el día que la violó.


	11. Capítulo 11

 

\----- 3 meses después -----

 

Ahora lo único que debía hacer era conseguir trabajo. Una de sus amigas la había recomendado a una mujer que estaba convaleciente y necesitaba que alguien la cuidase. Era una anciana sin familia que además de ofrecerle trabajo y paga, le daba alojamiento, ya que para poder alejarse de todo y todos, Rey vendió su casa lo que le provocó un gran dolor, pero sintió que era lo necesario para poder conservar su salud mental.

 

La distancia le daría la tranquilidad que había perdido desde que Ben había aparecido en su vida. Él había destruido sus estructuras y defensas y ella no podía permitirse la flaqueza del amor. Porque ya no podía negar la verdad, ella amaba a Ben con todo su corazón. Fue un golpe fulminante como el de un rayo que la sacudió y la dividió a la mitad. Mudarse definitivamente había sido una excelente decisión.

 

Además, y no era poco, Rey pensó que luego de pasar años y años en soledad al fin tendría alguien con quien charlar cada mañana y con el bonus de haberle permitido llevar consigo a sus queridos perritos. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa no lo podía creer. La "casita" de la señora a la que su amiga la había recomendado era en realidad una casona, señorial y antigua en un glamoroso barrio de los suburbios de Westchester.

 

Tocó el timbre y espero unos instantes. La atendió una anciana elegante y refinada que caminaba a duras penas apoyada en un bastón. Al verse se sonrieron y la química entre ellas fue inmediata. La anciana la invitó a pasar y luego de intercambiar algunas palabras, la mujer no necesitó saber más y la contrató pidiéndole que empezara de inmediato.

 

La dejó acomodar sus cosas en la primorosa habitación que había preparado para ella, y luego que Rey dejó acondicionada su habitación fue a reunirse a la sala con la anciana que se encontraba tomando el té.

 

\- Ven hijita, siéntate a tomar té conmigo – dijo señalando un sillón. Rey obedeció.

\- Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de trabajar para usted.

\- ¡Oh no es nada hija! La verdad es que disfruto tener alguien con quien hablar.

\- Si, la entiendo – dijo Rey bajando la mirada tristemente – Yo también disfruto tener alguien con quien compartir.

\- ¿Y cómo es que una mujer tan joven y tan linda no tiene familia? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 25 años. Y si tengo… parientes, pero ellos me rechazan… por distintas circunstancias.

\- ¡La vieja historia! Lo mismo me sucede con mi familia.

\- Pensé que no tenía familia.

\- La tengo, pero es casi lo mismo que si no existieran.

\- ¿Sus hijos?

\- Hija, en realidad. Hija única. Pero jamás nos llevamos bien, y menos aún cuando se casó. Es que simplemente yo no toleraba a su esposo.

\- ¿Es un mal hombre?

\- Era…en realidad, más que nada, era un hombre muy difícil. Pero bueno, dime ¿Cuál es tu historia?

\- Es demasiado largo, y para nada placentera.

\- Hija si hay algo que tengo es tiempo de sobra.

\- Está bien, verá señora… Disculpe, es que mi amiga no me dijo su nombre.

\- Skywalker. Padme Skywalker.

 

Sin saber explicar por qué, Rey fue de a poco dejando salir su historia. Abrió su corazón y se explayó sin temores. La presencia de la señora Skywalker le daba la confianza y el empuje para mostrarse tal cual era. La anciana se mostró comprensiva en todo momento y tal vez por eso Rey pensó que al fin estaba compartiendo su vida con alguien que no la juzgaba por sus acciones, sino alguien que la escuchó con el corazón abierto.

 

Una mujer que al igual que ella, había vivido altibajos emocionales, económicos, sociales y a todos los había vivido con intensidad. Si, ella y la señora Padme compartían más de un dolor, pero sobre todo compartían la soledad y el dolor de la familia perdida. Más tarde Rey comprendería que ellas compartían algo más que el dolor.

 

Luego de pasarse casi toda la tarde hablando, compartiendo la una y la otra su historia, la señora Skywalker le dio algunas indicaciones en cuanto a la frecuencia de sus medicinas que de ahora en adelante quedarían a cargo de ella. Rey miró uno a uno los frasquitos y sin notarlo siquiera decía en voz baja para qué servía cada uno de ellos, observaba las drogas y de inmediato memorizó cada uno sin necesidad de anotarlos. Esto llamó la atención de la anciana.

 

\- ¿Eres enfermera querida?

\- No – dijo Rey con una leve sonrisa – la verdad es que…hace algunos años estudié medicina…pero como ya le conté, la vida tuvo otros planes para mi.

\- ¿Y te gustaría retomar la carrera?

\- No…es decir…si sería hermoso poder hacerlo pero ya no creo tener la energía que se necesita para pasar noches enteras estudiando, rindiendo, en fin, creo que ya perdí mi oportunidad.

 

La señora Skywalker se quedó en silencio un instante. Luego trató de seguir la conversación por otro ángulo.

 

\- ¡Ah la medicina! Es una hermosa carrera, aunque como todas lleva sus sacrificios.

\- Sí, es verdad – dijo Rey algo melancólica

\- Mi familia está llena de médicos.

\- La mía también. Mi papá y mi abuelo eran médicos.

\- Rey, si tu quisieras, podrías ser como tu padre y tu abuelo.

\- Le agradezco señora Skywalker, pero lamentablemente mi oportunidad ya pasó hace mucho.

\- Por favor, acepta mi ayuda.

\- Lo pensaré – dijo Rey para no rechazar a quién tan amablemente le brindaba ayuda – se lo agradezco.

\- Por favor, hija puedes tutearme. Llámame Padme.

\- Padme… ¡Qué lindo nombre!

\- Sí, es lindo. Ven. Siéntate conmigo y hablemos .

 

Ben estaba más cascarrabias que nunca. Su adicción a los calmantes y opiáceos lo había dejado muy dependiente a ellos y ahora estaba sufriendo las consecuencias. Hux había tomado cartas en el asunto y lo había internado en una clínica de rehabilitación. Obviamente Ben trató de decirle y hacerle entender una y mil veces que unas cuantas pastillitas de vez en cuando no tenían en él ningún efecto.

 

Objetó que lo tratase como a un adicto y trató infructuosamente de demostrarle que él solo podía controlar su consumo de drogas. Todo hasta que ella desapareció. Ya hacía casi cinco meses que no la veía, que no conversaban, que no hacían… que no tenían sexo. Y hacía exactamente el mismo tiempo que él había agregado la cocaína a su reservorio de drogas.

 

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llamado a la agencia de acompañantes de Butterfly. Pero todo tenía un límite, Ben Solo no se humillaría por una simple puta, ni siquiera por su preferida. Ni siquiera por la única a la que le había confesado sus pesares. Ni siquiera por la que…No. No la amaba. Solo la deseaba, se repitió una vez más. Así es, Ben Solo no se humillaba por ninguna mujer.

 

Solo se limitaba a drogarse hasta perder la razón y la conciencia. Pero el buen Armitage había llegado al rescate y se encargó de ayudarlo a estar sobrio. Y también se encargó de encaminarlo en la vida. Si, Ben había sido sincero con él. Tal vez era sincero solo con él, por eso Armitage ya conocía el sentir de su mejor amigo hacia aquella mujer que había sido su amante unas cuantas noches, la que le había robado el corazón y ahora había desaparecido.

 

Por eso Hux actuó rápidamente para tratar de proteger a Ben, ya que no permitiría que él se derrumbara como había sucedido la última vez que una mujer lo abandonó. Así es que allí estaba, parado en la puerta de la clínica esperando que su mejor amigo saliera por primera vez en semanas de aquel recinto. No sabía qué esperar, puesto que Ben era de lo más impredecible, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que estaría furioso con él por no haberlo visitado antes, por no llamarlo o porque se le antojaba.

 

Ben era así y así lo había aceptado Hux. Con todo y mal humor incluido. Al fin la puerta de la clínica se abrió y Ben apareció. Estaba delgado, ojeroso, con el pelo un poco más largo de lo que lo usaba habitualmente y con la tristeza y el dolor, físico y mental, grabados en el rostro largo de líneas certeras y enjutas. Armitage se acercó para guiar a su amigo hasta la puerta del auto.

 

\- Hola Ben.

\- Hola Armie.

\- Vamos, hay un largo camino hasta tu casa.

\- No. Hay un largo camino hasta el estudio.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Hux sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

\- La cuenta de la clínica no se pagará sola Armie. Tengo que trabajar.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tiene un salto temporal!

Habían pasado las semanas con gran rapidez. Rey se acostumbró enseguida a vivir con la señora Skywalker. Padmé era una mujer excepcional que compartió toda su experiencia de vida con ella y con la cual se sintió muy identificada en distintos aspectos.

 

Había sido muy cálida, y ella retribuyó esa calidez abriéndole su corazón entero. Ahora ya tenía alguien con quien exteriorizar su sentir sin miedo al rechazo, y al dolor. Y fue además, aquella anciana que en realidad no tenía obligación, la que desde hacía dos semanas ya, la había impulsado a no renunciar a su gran sueño: Ser médico. Así las cosas, Rey había presentado su matrícula en la universidad que Padmé le recomendó. Según ella la mejor era Johns Hopkins en Baltimore, Maryland.

 

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con esa universidad Padmé?

\- Créeme, es la mejor del país para estudiar medicina.

\- Había pensado que tal vez pudiera regresar a Chicago, dónde hice mi cursado hasta el primer semestre de tercer año. Sé que aún están allí algunos conocidos y …

\- Yo tengo conocidos en Hopkins. Además, ¿no te gustaría graduarte de la universidad a la que asistió uno de los mejores médicos del mundo? – dijo la anciana con humor.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Mi hija.

\- ¡Es verdad!

\- También quise que asistiera mi nieto pero… él eligió su propio camino.

-Padmé… nunca me contaste bien la historia de tu nieto. ¿Por qué no viene a verte?

\- No puede – dijo la mujer con un temblor característico en el mentón – y además, como mi hija, su madre, y yo no congeniábamos, jamás tuve la oportunidad de convivir demasiado con… con mi niño. Pero lo poco que pudimos estar juntos traté de demostrarle todo mi amor. Han, su padre era un hombre muy difícil, casi insoportable y durante muchos años maltrató al pequeño. Mi nieto, aún hoy le guarda mucho rencor a su padre, y creo que solo desde que este falleció, trató de comprender el comportamiento duro e irascible de su padre. Por otra parte, ya siendo un hombre, recién graduado se casó y por distintas situaciones su matrimonio no fue exitoso.

\- ¿Por qué no lo buscas tú? Se nota que sufres estando lejos de él y tal vez, si volvieran a unirse, ambos se sentirían mejor.

\- Tal vez. Pero no lo creo. Mi nieto es un buen hombre pero su alma está muy torturada por recuerdos de desgracias que lo atormentan impidiéndole abrir su corazón a nadie. Y aunque sé que me quiere, no me gustaría ponerlo aún más incómodo. ¿Sabes? Solía llamarme Oma. Significa abuela en holandés, de donde viene mi ascendencia.

\- Bueno, Oma, es hora de las medicinas y de un rico té – dijo Rey cambiando un poco el tema al ver que Padmé se entristecía

 

*** ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS***

 

Ben había vuelto, al menos en lo posible, a la normalidad. Había llegado a un convenio con el decano del Instituto Peabody dependiente de la Universidad Johns Hopkins para desempeñarse allí como docente de Composición y Rítmica en los cursos online, y para servir como director de la orquesta estable del instituto solo en las ocasiones más especiales puesto que no deseaba exponerse en público por su condición. 

 

Solo para los recitales viajaría ya que su trabajo docente online no requería que abandonara su departamento. Armitage lo había ayudado a escapar del infierno de las drogas fuertes pero eso no disminuía la acidez en la personalidad de Ben. Seguía siendo gruñón, despectivo, grosero y tosco, pero al no ser esto algo nuevo en él, ya había aprendido a vivir con eso, y los demás se fueron adaptando de a poco. 

 

Esa mañana estaba particularmente de buen humor, no era para menos, Hux había apostado con él y perdido quinientos dólares. Ahora solo debía buscar en que gastar ese dinero que sabía a gloria.

 

\- No hagas planes para el fin de semana – dijo Armitage entrando en la oficina de Ben

\- Deja de molestar Armie. Ya te dije que no me pasaré el fin de semana viendo Mujercitas contigo en la cama.

\- Espero que conserves ese buen humor cuando te diga lo que haremos.

\- Hux, perdiste la apuesta en buena ley. ¿Por qué me castigas?

\- Vamos a Westchester.

\- ¿Qué acaso se solicita mi presencia en el loquero local? – dijo Ben irónicamente pero algo preocupado.

\- No. Vamos a Westchester a visitar a tu abuela.

\- Quien debe estar a un paso del loquero a estas alturas.

\- Solo no seas grosero con ella. Te quiere, te respeta, te aguanta ¿Qué más quieres?

\- Hux no molestes.

\- No es negociable Ben. Vamos a Westchester. No podemos negarnos.

\- ¿Negarnos?

\- Si, fue ella la que llamó para quedar de acuerdo…bah, en realidad su dama de compañía.

\- No sabía que tuviera otra empleada aparte de Sabé que la acompaña hace muchos años.

\- Estás avisado. Mañana te ayudaré a armar tus bolsos y nos vamos.

\- Armie…

\- Estas avisado – dijo Hux dando un portazo

 

Rey estaba feliz. Había imaginado ese momento durante mucho tiempo y había sufrido mucho hasta que el momento llegó. Ese día por fin recibía su diploma de médica, y si bien, aún le faltaba dos años de especialización el tener su título en la mano significaba muchísimo para ella. Gracias a Padmé sentía que su vida mejoraba considerablemente y estaba dispuesta a luchar para seguir cumpliendo sus metas. 

 

Sabía que las oportunidades de triunfo para ella en cualquier área ahora eran más y mejores que años atrás. Se admiró de la rapidez con la que había pasado el tiempo y de la rapidez con la que puede cambiar la vida. Consiguió con puro esfuerzo su lugar como interna en el hospital de la Universidad y acababa de enviar su aplicación para iniciar los cursos de Medicina Especializada. Endocrinología, como su padre. Como siempre lo había soñado.

 

Se había colocado su toga negra y estaba tratando de arreglar el birrete para que no le arruinara las suaves ondas con las que había adornado su cabellera castaña. Padmé estaba lista y la esperaba en la sala para ir juntas hasta la explanada de la Universidad donde se llevaría a cabo la entrega de diplomas y donde, además Rey daría las palabras finales como oradora elegida por sus compañeros. 

 

Cuando bajó desde su habitación a la sala se abrazó fuertemente a su Oma querida. También lloraron las lágrimas pertinentes al emocionante momento que atravesaban juntas. Rey se separó un poco y secó de sus mejillas la humedad que había quedado en ellas, luego hizo lo mismo con las mejillas de Padmé, y colocando una sonrisa fresca en su rostro le recordó que no debían arruinar su maquillaje. Y así, entrelazando sus manos caminaron hasta el pórtico de entrada de la casona, dónde las esperaba el chofer. Padmé se detuvo un momento y dijo:

 

\- Démonos prisa, no me quiero perder ningún momento querida.

\- Sí, yo tampoco.

\- Ah me olvidaba de comentarte querida, cuando volvamos a casa de la ceremonia, ya habrán llegado las visitas.

\- ¿Qué visitas?

\- Yo soy la anciana y tu te olvidas - rió Padmé - Mi nieto y su mejor amigo. Tu misma los llamaste.

\- Estoy tan nerviosa que ya no recuerdo ni lo que hice hace cinco minutos. La verdad es que tengo mucha curiosidad por conocer a tu nieto Oma. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.


	13. Capítulo 13

La ceremonia se desarrolló tal como había sido planeada. Todo el tiempo, sintió un nudo en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa pero al mismo tiempo sintió un gran orgullo por sus logros, por lo lejos que había llegado, superando enormes obstáculos y sufrimientos. Pensó en Padmé, ya que sin ella no habría logrado nada de lo que hoy tenía, y también pensó en él. Y es que si se pensaba el asunto con objetividad, había sido a causa de ese hombre que ella se marchó de Nueva York, lo cual llevó a que su amiga le consiguiera el puesto como dama de compañía de Padmé. 

 

Si, había sido por él, por su amor hacia él. Tampoco pudo evitar hacer un razonamiento muy doloroso y es que él no pensaba en ella hacía ya mucho tiempo. Ella había sido su pasatiempo y solo ella había cometido el error de enamorarse. Y si acaso la recordaba, seguramente ahora él la odiaba. La odiaba por no quedarse, por no arriesgarse. 

 

Y a decir verdad, ella misma se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba y se felicitaba, porque al huir encontró a la persona que más la comprendía y que le ayudó a cumplir sus sueños, pero eso la hizo pagar el precio con su amor. Decidió que ya no podía solucionar el pasado y se dijo que ahora debía agradecer y apreciar su presente tan brillante y el futuro que por primera vez en su vida, lucía prometedor.

 

Al finalizar la ceremonia se acercó a Padmé y la abrazó con profunda emoción y le agradeció con hermosas palabras todo lo que había hecho por ella. La anciana la miró con una enorme ternura y también le agradeció, no solo por sus cuidados, sino por el cariño y la compañía que le había ofrecido, más allá del trabajo. Padmé sentía a Rey como a su propia nieta. Una nieta que nunca tuvo y que sin duda hubiera deseado tener. Y así se lo hizo saber

 

\- Mi niña, no sabes lo orgullosa que estoy de ti. Desde que te conocí sentí una conexión inmediata y estoy feliz de haberte ayudado a cumplir tu sueño.

\- Yo también te quiero Oma y te agradezco profundamente todo lo que haces por mí.

\- Lo sé tesoro, pero te confieso que aún guardo la esperanza que puedas cumplir un sueño más. El más importante de todos y el que sé que por años has guardado en tu corazón.

\- Ese sueño es imposible Oma. – dijo bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

\- No, mi niña, yo sé que aún puedes. Te lo aseguro.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

\- Créeme Rey… Yo sé lo que te digo.

 

Rey quedó muy intrigada por las palabras de Padmé, le llamaba la atención la confianza que la mujer depositaba en sus dichos. Se dirigió junto con la anciana hasta el auto y el chofer inició el recorrido hasta la casona. Durante el trayecto Rey se quedó muy pensativa, reflexionó sobre las palabras de Oma y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en el hombre, que aunque distante, seguía amando apasionadamente. 

 

El tiempo que pasó solo acrecentó sus sentimientos y cada pensamiento que lo traía de vuelta era tan vivido que ella casi podía sentir las manos masculinas nuevamente en su cuerpo, casi podía saborear los carnosos labios del hombre que amaba entre los suyo, sus lenguas danzando juntas. El tiempo y la distancia no eran el olvido en su experiencia, solo agigantaban su amor prohibido más y más hasta hacer del dolor y el vació en su pecho algo insoportable.

 

\----------------

El viaje en el auto de Hux fue de lo más divertido. Aunque no fuera demasiado demostrativo Ben siempre se divertía en compañía de Armitage. Quizás, era la única persona con la que se divertía. Tal vez, porque él sabía aceptarlo tal cual era, sin esperar más de él, sin presionarlo para cambiar y sin juzgarlo. Estaba consciente de lo difícil de su carácter, y comprendía cuando la gente se espantaba y huía despavorida cuando lo conocían, pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba ¿por qué debía cambiar su personalidad? Los demás no cambiaban ni hacían concesiones por él, entonces él tampoco las haría. 

 

En ese momento, al igual que en otros, notó su inflexibilidad, su dureza de carácter y no pudo menos que recordar a su padre. Ese hombre, al que juzgó con tremendo rencor en infinitas ocasiones, pero del cual, al fin y al cabo, él aprendió a ser como era: exigente e implacable. Cualidades que muchas veces le resultaron irritantes en su padre y que ahora reconocía en sí mismo y se cuestionó si en realidad eran tan malas como él pensaba, después de todo, en gran parte esas cualidades lo llevaron a ser el mejor en su trabajo. 

 

Era el compositor más joven y más laureado en las esferas más exclusivas de la música. Sus cuantiosos premios y honores así lo demostraban. Y es que Armitage tuvo razón cuando le dijo "Solo tú no te quieres, pero te admiras" Y ese, además de su sentir, era el sentir de los que lo rodeaban. Muchos lo admiraban…pero nadie lo quería. 

 

No, nadie no. Hux lo quería, era obvio después de todo lo que había hecho por él. Armitage lo quería, y hubiera jurado que ella también. Ella. Se sorprendió al notar que después de dos años aún pensaba en ella con nostalgia. 

 

Poco a poco, y con ayuda de Hux había logrado componer, al menos en lo posible, su vida y su carrera, pero a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amigo, no logró dejar de pensar en ella. Y cada pensamiento era un latigazo de dolor, porque no podía evitar pensar que ella nunca lo quiso. Él había sido su trabajo, cada encuentro, cada beso, cada caricia… fue un trabajo. 

 

Se le volcaba el estómago al pensar que ella pudo sentir asco por él, pero dentro de su corazón él podía jurar que ella había gozado en sus brazos. Pero no escucharía a su corazón porque ya lo había desilusionado antes y no caería en la misma trampa dos veces. Debía convencerse: ella ya no pensaba en él, probablemente nunca lo había hecho. Probablemente no lo amaba como él a ella. Probablemente ya sería de otro. Probablemente…

 

\- Llegamos – anunció Hux interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ben.

-Si, lo sé. Me di cuenta cuando detuviste el auto Armie.

 

Hux no contestó. Ya conocía el sarcasmo de su amigo y se limitó a sonreír y menear la cabeza, mientras abría el baúl del auto para sacar las valijas. La empleada se acercó y luego de saludarlos cálidamente ayudó a Armitage con las valijas, mientras los invitaba a pasar. Apenas traspasó el umbral, Ben se detuvo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Hux

\- Ese perfume. Mi abuela usa ese perfume desde que la conozco y está impregnado en su casa. Lo reconocería en cualquier parte.

\- ¡Wow! No imaginé que fueras tan detallista mi cielo.

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Quién lo diría! Ben Solo está melancólico por la abuelita.

\- Imbécil – dijo Ben mientras avanzaba unos pasos, luego giró en ángulo recto y tanteó hasta sentarse en el sillón de dos cuerpos

 

Hux se rió. Cuando Sabé apareció en la sala, luego de acomodar el equipaje de los huéspedes en las habitaciones, Armitage le preguntó:

 

\- ¿Dónde está Padmé?

\- Las señoras deben estar por llegar

\- ¿Señoras? – preguntó Ben remarcando la “s” final - ¿Qué acaso mi abuela se multiplica?

\- Me refería a la señora Skywalker y la señorita Johnson, su dama de compañía

\- Ah sí, sí, ya recuerdo. Había olvidado que mi abuela se había conseguido un bastón humano. ¿Crees que yo pueda conseguirme una? Digo, tal vez las vendan en la misma tienda donde compro mis muñecas inflables.

\- ¡Solo cierra la boca! – dijo Hux fastidiado y devolviendo una mirada de disculpa a Sabé, quien a su vez miraba a Ben con desprecio, dijo – Gracias Sabé, esperaremos a la señora.

\- ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo mientras esperan?

\- Un vaso de agua por favor – pidió Hux.

\- Una muñeca inflable – dijo Ben.

 

La empleada solo miró a Ben y luego a Hux. El pobre Armitage, algo ruborizado le indicó a Sabé que solo cumpliera con su pedido. La empleada se retiró y a los pocos segundos volvió con una bandejita con un vaso de agua para Hux, y luego, dirigiéndose a Ben dijo:

 

\- Lo siento señor, el sex shop estaba cerrado.

 

Ben y Hux sonrieron ante la graciosa ocurrencia de Sabé. En ese momento escucharon el sonido de un auto que se detenía frente a la puerta y unos segundos después la misma se abrió, dando paso a Padmé y Rey. 

 

Ben pegó el salto del sillón donde se había acomodado. Rey se quedó clavada en su lugar sin poder creerle a sus ojos. Padmé avanzó y luego de dar un prolongado abrazo a su nieto, al que siguió un cariñoso beso, dijo:

 

\- Ben, te presento a la señorita Rey Johnson, mi dama de compañía. Rey, este es mi nieto el renombrado compositor Ben Solo.

 

Ben se quedó tieso como una estatua. No podía ver pero sus otros sentidos se agudizaron. Algo no estaba bien. Su cerebro le indicaba de debía prestar atención por lo que intentó escuchar detenidamente. Sin embargo, algo en el ambiente se había enrarecido y nadie emitía sonido. Inspiró… y allí fue cuando sintió el baldazo de agua fría.

 

Estiró la mano como un autómata. Rey se acercó con pasos cortos y dubitativos y estrechó con formalidad la mano de Ben.

 

\- Mucho gusto señor Solo. Reconozco en usted los rasgos de su abuela – dijo tratando de ser cordial y no mostrarse nerviosa y sorprendida.

\- Y yo reconozco en ti el perfume de una prostituta.


	14. Capítulo 14

Rey no pronunció palabra, solo se quedó petrificada en su lugar. Siempre supo que si alguna vez volviera a ver a Ben, él la repudiaría, pero eso no disminuyó el latigazo de dolor que sintió en el pecho al escuchar tan duras palabras.

 

\- No pude evitarlo. Conozco muy bien el olor de las putas que ya usé – siguió Ben implacable

\- ¡Ya basta! – le gritó Hux furioso

\- Armie… sabes muy bien que debo prevenir a mi tierna abuelita para que guarde bien su dinero, no sea que esta zorrita…

 

Padmé se acercó a su nieto y sin esperar un segundo le asestó tal cachetada que por la fuerza, nadie diría que esa mujer tenía ochenta y tres años. Ben se tocó el mentón como tratando de acomodarlo luego que su abuela se lo sacara de lugar, mientras que Rey que había permanecido inmovilizada por la vergüenza y el dolor dijo suavemente con los ojos sonrosados:

 

\- Abu… Señora Skywalker, usted debe hablar con su nieto, yo me retiro.

 

Rey se dirigió hacia la puerta que comunicaba el gran salón con la cocina, pero Padmé la detuvo en el acto.

 

\- Tú no te vas a ninguna parte. Tienes muchas cosas que aclarar con el energúmeno de mi nieto.

\- Yo no… - empezó a decir Ben, pero su abuela lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Siéntate! – le gritó Padmé, a lo que Ben obedeció en el acto. – Si Armitage y yo decidimos reunirlos fue porque los vemos mal. Y es evidente que algo quedó inconcluso entre ambos, así es que ahora hablan.

\- Hux eres un maldito traidor y….

\- ¡Cállate! – dijo Padmé y Ben obedeció de inmediato – No es con Armitage con quien debes hablar sino con ella – pronunció señalando a Rey – Vámonos Armie.

 

Padmé se tomó del brazo de Hux y juntos salieron del salón dejando a Rey y Ben a solas. Ella solo lo miró en silencio, tal vez no era el sentimiento correcto pero en ese momento se sentía verdaderamente avergonzada. No solo con Oma y Hux por la escena, pero extrañamente, estaba avergonzada con Ben. La manera en que se había marchado, huyendo como una delincuente, no había sido la mejor forma de enfrentar la situación, pero en ese momento fue a lo único que atinó. 

 

Pensó que era lo mejor, que si acaso él alguna vez le profesaba algún tipo de sentimiento y ella le confesaba los suyos, él debería saber toda la verdad. Pero, ¿qué sentiría él cuando ella le dijera todo? Seguramente sentiría asco por ella, o en el mejor de los casos, pena. Y ella no deseaba inspirar ninguno de esos sentimientos en Ben. Ella quería que él la amara, pura y sinceramente como ella a él. Quería ser correspondida, amada y deseada en igual proporción. Pero sabía que Ben no sería quien la amara como ella deseaba. Pensó también que con su huida le evitaba el dolor de su pasado sombrío y la vergüenza de tenerla como mujer.

 

Ben, por su parte, se quedó cabizbajo, serio y callado en el mismo lugar donde lo dejó su abuela sentado. Estaba enojado, sí, con ella por abandonarlo de esa manera, sin una explicación o al menos una palabra, y con él mismo, por la escena desagradable que había provocado y por lo cruel que había sido. Y también estaba enojado por amarla tan apasionadamente, y por ser un cobarde que nunca tomó la oportunidad de confesarle lo que sentía y rogarle al cielo que ella correspondiera a su amor. 

 

Enojado con ella porque lo despreciaría por ciego. Pero es qué ¿cómo no enojarse? Sintió que una vez más una mujer lo hacía desnudar su alma y luego de jugar con ella la rompía en mil pedazos. Se reprochó su enojo ya que ella no sabía de sus sentimientos y por lo tanto no podía jugar ni burlarse de ellos. Y como era de esperarse, al no tener ni una palabra de ella sobre el porqué de su huida, él había asumido lo peor. 

 

Para Ben estaba clarísimo que Jade lo había dejado, porque aunque tratara de actuar, de disimular y cumplir con su trabajo "profesionalmente" no podía soportar el asco de acostarse con él, ni siquiera por buen dinero. Y eso lo hería, era horrible saber lo repugnante que era para cualquier mujer acostarse con él. Jade. No, su abuela la había presentado como Rey. El nombre le sentaba, dulce y encantador y con un dejo de inocencia a pesar de todo, como ella.

 

Rey fue a sentarse frente al sofá donde estaba Ben, respiró profundo y dijo lo primero que creyó necesario:

 

\- Perdón

 

Él levantó la cabeza. En ese momento le hubiera encantado poder verla. En ese momento y como ya caía la tarde, veía solo un contorno difuso y sabía que al caer la noche por completo no la vería para nada. Y él también dijo lo primero que se agolpó en su cabeza, lo que quería saber con urgencia.

 

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- Yo…

\- Te di asco ¿verdad? – dijo él impaciente

\- ¡No!

\- Vamos no mientas, ya puedes decirlo, no soportaste estar conmigo por ser un ciego inútil

\- ¡No, no es así!

\- Vamos admítelo…

\- ¡Basta! ¡No es cierto!

\- ¿Y entonces qué…?

\- ¡Tenía vergüenza! – le gritó ella desesperada

\- ¿Vergüenza? ¿Vergüenza de qué? – dijo él desconcertado

\- De mí, de mi vida. La pasada y la que era presente entonces. De ser prostituta.

\- ¿Y por qué? Si eso lo supe desde que te "contraté".

\- Sí, pero…no es lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues, porque tarde o temprano el que yo fuera prostituta sería un impedimento, un escollo, una vergüenza para ti.

\- ¿Y qué te importaba lo que yo pensara de ti? ¿O acaso te preocupas por todos tus clientes? – dijo Ben casi incrédulo. No quería ilusionarse pensando que tal vez ella tuviera un interés personal en él.

\- Me importaba… y me importa lo que pienses.

\- ¿Pero por qu…?

\- Porque te amo – le dijo suavemente.

 

Esa declaración dejó a Ben sin respiración, por lo sorpresiva, pero más aún, por lo que implicaba. Ella lo amaba y él no lo podía creer. Ella no le dio tiempo a dudar.

 

\- Perdón por dejarte. Perdón por no hablar contigo. No pude evitarlo, precisamente porque te amo, porque no quiero que pienses mal de mí, que te avergüences. Yo sé que ya no puedo cambiar mi pasado, pero estoy tratando de hacerme un mejor futuro. Sé que no podrás perdonarme pero…

\- Eres una idiota – interrumpió él

\- ¿Cómo? – dijo ella al borde del llanto

\- Eres una grandísima idiota – dijo él acercándose despacio

\- Yo…

\- Si hubieras sido una mujer perfecta hubiera salido corriendo por las montañas. ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que soy? ¿O como soy? Necesito una mujer que me entienda, que me soporte. Necesito una mujer rota…como yo.

\- ¿Quieres decir que…?

\- Que desde que contraté una prostituta por un fin de semana, supe que esa mujer venía con una carga emocional enorme. Te lo dije, ninguna mujer feliz y funcional se mete a prostituta. Y ninguna prostituta es una mujer completa y feliz. Tal vez no sé con exactitud qué te ha pasado en la vida, pero supe desde que pisaste mi portal que estabas quebrada por dentro… y por eso me identifiqué contigo… por eso me enamoré.

 

No necesitó más palabras. Todo lo que su corazón necesitaba para volver a vivir ya lo había escuchado momentos antes. Ahora solo la necesitaba a ella. Se acercó suavemente y le tomó el rostro con las manos. Con lentitud recorrió la cara femenina cada contorno, cada trozo de suave piel y mojó sus dedos con las lágrimas que caían lentamente por las mejillas de esa mujer que hacía latir todo su ser.

 

\- Mucho gusto mujer de Jade – dijo Ben en voz baja

\- Rey. Soy tu Rey. – dijo ella despacio

 

Ella cerró con sus brazos el cuello del hombre que acariciaba su rostro y le bajó la cabeza para que sus labios se posaran en ella. Ambos saborearon sus labios sin prisa, ya que sabían que nadie se interpondría en su intimidad. Entrelazaron sus lenguas sin poder contener la pasión y el deseo que durante más de dos años estuvieron escondidos en sus corazones y se prepararon para pasar el atardecer y la noche haciendo el amor en el sillón.


	15. Capítulo 15

Había anochecido y estaba refrescando. Rey encendió la gran chimenea que estaba frente a los dos sillones del salón. Ben estaba desnudo, recostado sobre uno de ellos, el mismo donde hacía unos momentos habían hecho el amor, mientras ella, también desnuda, se quedó de pie observando el fuego del hogar.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Ben cuando ella no regresó a su lado.

\- Miro el fuego, la chimenea. No sé si para ti será lo mismo pero, yo tengo grandes recuerdos de una noche frente a un hogar encendido.

\- Yo también. Creo que es tiempo de recrear esa noche.

 

Ella no dijo nada más. No hacía falta que él la convenciera de nada. Se acercó al sillón donde descansaba su hombre y al hacerlo notó la gran excitación de él. Sonrió pensando que era casi imposible para ella creer que él tuviera semejante erección si acababan de tener sexo hacía unos instantes. Pero así era y al verla, también ella sintió el ardor dentro de sí que crecía como el fuego del hogar. Se sentó en la orilla del sillón e inmediatamente tomó en sus manos la erección de su hombre, la masajeó con insistencia y él cerró fuertemente los ojos sumiéndose en el placer que ella le daba. 

 

Cuando el masaje no le alcanzó, ella abrió su boca para saborearlo de punta a punta y con sus manos le acarició los muslos musculosos. Él, rendido, jugó con el cabello ondulado de su mujer, pasando sus dedos por entre los rulos y cada tanto usando su cabello para indicarle que deseaba entrar un poco más en su boca. Ella se alejaba un poco por momentos para poder respirar, agitada y transpirada, pero volvía a la carga inmediatamente con apasionado apetito. 

 

Luego se separó un instante y sacó la lengua, para poder frotar sobre ella el miembro erecto del hombre que amaba. Él jadeaba con fuerza. Lo estaba torturando, pero era sin duda, una tortura que hubiera sufrido toda la vida de ser necesario. Sin poder aguantar más y con la sola advertencia de "es mi turno" se incorporó del sillón y la acomodó de modo que ella quedó reclinada sobre el respaldo del sillón, sentada. 

 

Ben con determinación la abrió dejándola a su merced. Repartió sobre las largas piernas mil besos, las saboreó con su inquieta lengua y finalmente llegó al centro femenino para que su lengua resbalara de afuera hacia adentro y viceversa. Lo hizo mil veces y gruñó de placer cada vez que sobre su lengua se depositaba un poco del néctar de su mujer. Lo saboreo con gusto y dejó que sus dedos tomaran posesión del interior de Rey. 

 

Ella gritó. No podía evitarlo, porque ese grito nacía de sus entrañas, de su corazón y de su deseo. Amaba a ese hombre con todo su corazón y él era tan erótico en sus movimientos y sus palabras que ella respondía visceralmente a cada estímulo.

 

Ben le pidió que mantuviera esa posición y así la penetró. Luego puso el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella, y así, sus cuerpos quedaron muy juntos. Cada uno podía sentir el calor, el sudor y la agitación del otro. Ella gimió ante el contacto y Ben amó tanto ese sonido que buscó repetirlo y para lograrlo empujó con fuerza mientras le chupaba los pezones. Y lo logró ampliamente. Los párpados de Rey temblaban y gemía ante cada exploración. 

 

Se envolvían con sus brazos y le permitían a sus manos que tocasen cuanto quisieran. Y así ella sintió la primera explosión que fue como una enorme bola incandescente que vio la luz con un grito salvaje. Él la ayudó a recostarse en el sillón para que descansara un momento después de un orgasmo tan grande, pero ella misma le dijo que estaba loco si pensaba que ella esperaría. 

 

Estaba encendida y quería vivir plenamente lo que sentía, y con claras palabras le dijo lo que quería que él hiciera. Lo dijo sin vergüenza, sin pudor porque lo necesitaba. El erotismo de las palabras hizo que el rostro de Ben se oscureciera de pasión y tomó la situación en sus manos, convirtiéndose en amo y señor de esa mujer que le pertenecía más que nunca. 

 

La incorporó con cierta brusquedad y la obligó a quedar sobre sus rodillas y manos mirando al sofá, mientras él, por detrás volvía a entrar con cierta brusquedad en su sexo, pero era una fiereza que no la lastimaba sino que la enloquecía de placer. Y por eso ella incansablemente le pedía más, con susurros y suspiros pero también a los gritos. Estaba feliz porque Ben había hecho precisamente lo que ella deseaba, que la amara, pero de forma salvaje casi brutal, con la pasión que dejaría para siempre una huella en su alma por la felicidad que le producía. 

 

Supo que indefectiblemente ya no podría jamás ser de otro hombre. No podría y no lo quería. Y también él se rindió a lo evidente y envueltos en lo sublime del momento, ambos se lo confesaron abiertamente mientras el ardor sexual los llevaba al clímax. Se dijeron mil veces que se amaban, en suspiros, gemidos y gritos estridentes hasta que el impulso se hizo presente en él y llenó a su mujer con su líquido de vida.

 

Cayó abrazado a ella, sobre su espalda suave, y al querer acomodarse se tambaleó provocando que ambos cayeran al piso. Las risas retumbaron en el salón, siendo testigo de su felicidad. Rey trató de acomodar su pelo que al caerse, le había cubierto desprolijamente la cara, mientras seguía riéndose alegremente. Ben, que aún estaba fuertemente asido a su cintura sonreía cálidamente. Era el momento más feliz de su vida y se lo dijo, porque estaba cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos. Eso solo le había provocado amargura y ya no podía soportar más ese dolor. Abrió su corazón y esperó que ella supiera corresponderle.

 

\- Rey, soy muy feliz contigo.

\- Yo también contigo – dijo con dulzura acariciándole el cabello negro despeinado

\- Es por eso que… - dudó porque se preparaba para el momento decisivo.

\- ¿Qué pasa cariño?

\- Quiero preguntarte algo y necesito tu total sinceridad.

\- Ok.

\- ¿Realmente me amas como dices?

\- Si, por supuesto. Te amo con mi vida.

\- Entonces necesito que me cuentes con lujo de detalles tu pasado.

\- Pero… ¿Para qué? Nuestro presente es feliz, no te entiendo… - dijo frunciendo el ceño con gran confusión.

\- Porque no podemos armar un futuro juntos sin ser sinceros.

\- ¿Y acaso tú me has dicho absolutamente todo de tu pasado?

\- No, es verdad. Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para hablar. Yo te contaré todo lo que tú quieras y mira que no es sencillo para mí descubrir mi alma, ante nadie. Hasta con Hux, que ha sido mi amigo, mi hermano por años… Pero lo intentaré, lo juro. Sin embargo, necesito que tú prometas hacer lo mismo.

\- Es que…

\- Prométemelo.

\- Está bien, te lo prometo.

\- Genial. Porque tengo algo importante que decirte.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me quiero casar contigo.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA!!!  
> Este capítulo puede ser muy triste o presentar situaciones que pueden ser traumáticas para algunas personas

Ella lo miró como si no pudiese creer lo que él le estaba diciendo. Matrimonio. No lo hubiera imaginado jamás. Tal vez cuando era más joven y aún no había recibido los golpes de la vida, se hubiera atrevido a soñarlo, pero ahora, después de todo lo que había pasado en su vida, ya había perdido la esperanza de formar una familia tradicional. 

 

Pero ahora Ben le proponía alcanzar ese sueño olvidado. La oferta era por cierto tentadora pero, ¿Sería capaz Ben Solo de mantener esa propuesta cuando supiera todo sobre ella? Tenía que intentarlo y por fin sacarse esa pesada carga de encima.

 

\- Ben… ¿estás seguro de lo que quieres?

\- Si, ¿y tú estás segura?

\- Sé que te amo y que por supuesto quiero ser tu esposa, pero….

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- Tengo miedo que me odies por mi pasado.

\- Mira, cuéntame todo y entonces nos replantearemos el camino a seguir.

 

Rey supo que Ben tenía razón. No podían empezar una vida juntos si no abrían sus corazones al otro. Juntó todo el coraje que pudo, y le pidió a Dios, como hacía años no lo hacía, que la ayudara, que le diera fuerza para contar su cruda verdad. Pero más que nada pidió que Ben no la rechazara, que no la odiara, porque si eso pasaba, ella sabía que no podría resistirlo.

 

\- Ben, mi vida nunca ha sido fácil. Creo que mi época más feliz fue mi niñez, y se debió solo a que mi padre siempre fue mi ángel guardián. Por alguna razón que nunca comprendí, mi madre solo llegó a soportarme, pero nunca a quererme. Mi padre siempre fue el bálsamo para cualquier dolor. Fue mi todo. Lamentablemente, murió cuando yo era muy joven. Tenía 13 años y sentí que me arrancaban el corazón, pensé que ese sería el dolor más grande de mi vida. No sabía aún cuantos sufrimientos más faltaban.

 

Ben se limitó a prestar atención a lo que Rey le estaba relatando. Temía que si la interrumpía ella se coartara, o que cualquier gesto o sonido pudieran indicarle que la estaba juzgando y por lo tanto ella se intimidara. Escuchó y fue comprendiendo muchas cosas que antes no tuvieron sentido para él.

 

\- Justo cuando cumplí los 15 años, y cuando empezaba a recuperarme de la tristeza que me causó la muerte de mi padre, sucedió…sucedió algo que me marcó para siempre y que cambió el mundo en el cual yo vivía. Fue ahí cuando supe hasta dónde puede llegar la gente sin sentimientos. Por primera vez, le rogué a mi madre que me dejara salir a bailar con mis amigas. Ellas lo hacían todo el tiempo, pero mi madre siempre fue tan rígida que nunca me había permitido ese tipo de salidas. Me puse tan feliz cuando me dejó ir, que llamé a mis amigas y acordamos dónde nos reuniríamos. ¡La pasamos tan bien! Nos divertimos como locas. Yo me había comprado una minifalda de jean negro, que mi madre obviamente objetó, pero me la puse igual, porque esa sería mi noche. Cuando salimos de bailar, un par de amigas se fueron por su lado y yo caminé con otra unos metros, pero ella se encontró con el chico que le gustaba y regresó a seguir bailando con él. Yo le pedí que no me dejara sola, pero ella me rogó que la dejara ir, porque era su oportunidad de conquistarlo. No quise aguarle su fiesta y la dejé ir, por eso caminé unas cuadras rogando que parara algún taxi, pero no vino ninguno. Me alivié cuando vi pasar a un hombre que vivía a dos casas de la mía y entonces le pedí que me acompañara, lo cual aceptó. No debí hacerlo Ben, no debí… - el llanto la interrumpió.

 

Ben la abrazó fuertemente. No necesitaba oírlo, porque ya sabía lo que ella diría y no quería que pasara por el desagradable momento de tener que explicarle la situación. Él no la culpaba en absoluto, al contrario sintió en su corazón una profunda rabia y dolor. Si hubiese estado en sus manos ese infeliz estaría muerto. La acarició suavemente y la alentó con afectuosas palabras. Cuando se recuperó un poco prosiguió:

 

\- Yo…era inocente Ben. Tenía la ilusión de entregarme a un chico que amara y que estuviera enamorado de mí también pero…fue todo lo contrario. Cuando llegué a casa llorando, desaliñada y sucia, me tiré a los brazos de mamá apenas la vi. La abracé fuerte y lloré tanto como pude. Ella no se movió un centímetro. Ni siquiera me tocó y no dijo ni una palabra. Sorprendida, me separé un poco de ella y la miré extrañada. De un solo cachetón me dio vuelta la cara. La volví a mirar con mayor sorpresa que antes mientras ella sin ningún pudor me gritaba que era una ramera ofrecida, que si yo fuera decente y actuara como tal no me hubiera pasado nada que me había vestido demasiado sensual y que por eso me había sucedido y una sarta de cosas horribles por el estilo. Como pude, traté en mi inmadurez y mi dolor, de hacer lo mejor que supe en ese momento. Fui a mi cuarto guardé dos o tres cosas en mi mochila, saqué un dinero que tenía ahorrado para un concierto y me fui. Corrí y corrí hasta la policía, hice una denuncia y luego que ellos mismos me llevaran al hospital pasé ahí la noche. Al día siguiente, cansada de que me hurgaran hasta el alma, hui. Me senté en la plaza y lloré. Ahí fue cuando una chica me dio un volante que anunciaba un refugio para indigentes y allí me fui. Poco a poco fui progresando. Conseguí trabajo de niñera para una señora que era benefactora del asilo hasta que pude pagarme una bicicleta. Luego me inscribí en la escuela nocturna, y volvía a dormir al refugio. Como siempre me fue bien en la escuela comencé a preparar a mis propios compañeros. Me hice de más niños para cuidar, y con mucho esfuerzo y poco a poco terminé la secundaria e ingresé a la Universidad, la pública comunitaria de Nueva York, pero solo llegué hasta el primer semestre de tercer año.

\- ¿Qué estudiabas?

\- Medicina. Siempre quise ser médico como mi padre.

\- ¿Y por qué solo fuiste hasta tercer año?

\- Durante los primeros dos años de la Universidad me hice muy amiga de uno de mis compañeros. Estudiábamos juntos, compartíamos horas libres y de a poco nos enamoramos. Él fue muy bueno conmigo. Me devolvió la confianza en los hombres y me hizo perder mis pudores y tabúes con el sexo. Siempre sentí que él fue mi verdadera primera vez. Al menos fue la primera vez que consentí, y que gocé. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero dado que yo era muy pobre, tanto que apenas ganaba una cantidad que solo me alcanzaba para invertirla en la Universidad, su familia nunca me quiso. No es que ellos fueran muy adinerados, pero si esperaban que su hijo se casara "bien", ya sabes, con una chica de buena familia, no con una niñera. Al principio, él se mantuvo junto a mí, pero poco a poco cedió a la presión familiar y nos separamos. Me dolió en el alma, pero no lo culpo. Pero quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si se quedaba conmigo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Los niños que yo cuidaba iban creciendo paulatinamente y uno a uno los trabajos que tenía fueron desapareciendo, y por lo tanto, también empezó a desaparecer mi dinero. Tuve que dejar la facultad, porque no la podía pagar, y también tuve que cortar otros lujos, como la comida y la pensión donde vivía. El primer día que dormí en la calle, se me acercó una mujer, un poco más grande que yo, muy bonita y amable. Parecía que también había sufrido bastante en su vida. Era prostituta hacía poco y quería alejarse "del jefe" como lo llamaba al tipo que la explotaba. Me invitó a quedarme en su casa, ya que ella había terminado ya su ronda y yo acepté. De a poco nos hicimos amigas y cuando por fin pudo alejarse del tipejo ese…abrió su propio lugar y me propuso trabajar para ella.

\- Como prostituta

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Cómo tuviste el coraje para tomar esa decisión?

\- Muy sencillo, hay algo que te facilita eso.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ben…Cuando pasas por lo que pasé yo…el ruido de tus tripas siempre será más fuerte que el ruido de tu conciencia y más cuando…

\- ¿Cuándo qué?

\- Cuando llevas un niño en tu vientre.


	17. Capítulo 17

Ben se quedó pasmado sin saber que debía responder. Tragó saliva mientras su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de sorpresa. Rey lo miró y con una voz triste dijo:

 

\- Sabía que te desilusionarías de mí.

\- No, no. No estoy desilusionado. Es que…no sé qué pensar, qué decirte. Esto es muy fuerte Rey y jamás lo esperé. Sé que soy un tipo cabrón, pero lo que hayas hecho en tu vida pasada no es asunto mío.

\- Mi vida…siempre fue oscura Ben. Por eso me alejé cuando me di cuenta que te amaba. Porque mi vida siempre será una vergüenza para ti.

\- Debes dejarme sacar mis propias conclusiones.

\- Pero yo…

\- Solo cuéntame dónde está tu bebé. Porque, tu hijo o hija a estas alturas ya debe tener como 3 o 4 años ¿no?

\- No.

 

Ben se quedó petrificado mientras Rey, con gran dolor y dificultad le explicó los hechos. Hechos que le anudaban el corazón con la misma intensidad del primer momento, como si nunca hubiera pasado el tiempo.

 

\- Como ya te dije, al poco tiempo que mi novio me dejara, yo empecé a rodar por las calles. El hambre y el frío me llevaron a aceptar la propuesta de la prostituta que conocí, pero más que nada, lo que me empujaba a trabajar, aunque fuera de eso, era el bebé que crecía en mis entrañas. Supe que estaba embarazada con los primeros síntomas, pero cuando intenté contactarme con mi novio, él ya le había propuesto matrimonio a su novia de alta sociedad y entonces supe que mi bebé y yo no teníamos cabida en el jet set que rodeaba a ese hombre. Cuando Butterfly y yo nos conocimos, yo estaba tan desesperada que pudo más el deseo de tener dinero para llevar bien el embarazo, que mi vergüenza y mi pudor. No te imaginas el asco que sentí la primera vez que… - se cortó un momento y cuando pudo retomó el relato – Lloré toda esa noche y le pedí perdón a mi hijo por no saber cómo mantenerlo mejor. Y así pasaron varios meses, hasta que me puse muy gorda para salir a la calle. Además, los clientes no querían a una ramera gorda y con un crío a cuestas, por lo que Butterfly me mantuvo los últimos meses. Una noche, cuando empezó mi trabajo de parto, fue ella quién me llevó hasta el hospital. No te imaginas mi felicidad al recibir a mi hija en mis brazos.

 

Ben sentía las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Hacía mucho que no se permitía llorar con esa fluidez. Pudo sentir perfectamente en su corazón el dolor de la mujer que amaba. Si tan solo la hubiera conocido antes, podría haberle ahorrado todos estos sufrimientos. Pero no había caso ya en lamentaciones que no solucionaban nada. Solo podía limitarse a escuchar y a comprender. A apoyarla para que ella sintiera su fuerza y poco a poco superara todos sus traumas con su ayuda.

 

\- ¿Cómo la llamaste?

\- Joy. Luego de salir del hospital Butterfly nos llevó a su casa. Yo cuidaba de su casa y de la niña mientras ella trabajaba. Le debo mucho. Es una excelente mujer, también muy sufrida. Te juro que mil veces quise buscar un trabajo como doméstica, niñera o lo que fuera, pero todos me rechazaban porque tenía a la niña conmigo y ya sabes cómo son los empleadores con esos temas. Por eso, a mi pesar, cuando mi cuerpo se recuperó lo suficiente tuve que volver a la calle. Así vivimos durante dos años. No era lo mejor, pero para mí era suficiente que mi hija tuviera lo que necesitaba, sin importar lo que hubiera hecho para conseguirlo. Todo estuvo bien hasta que…

\- ¿Hasta qué? – dijo Ben tratando de alentarla a seguir el relato. Ella inspiró fuertemente tratando de calmarse. El llanto amenazaba con volver.

\- Hasta que un día mi hija se enfermó. La llevé al hospital, pero parecía que los doctores no sabían qué tenía. Tuvieron que hacerle muchos exámenes y eso llevaba mucho dinero, yo no tenía seguro ni nada de eso. Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron pero…Todo fue en vano. Sufrí tanto para tenerla, para darle de comer… y se me fue en un instante.

 

Rey no soportó la tristeza que el relato le produjo y rompió en llanto. Ben la abrazó para darle ánimo y también para darse ánimo a sí mismo ya que había vivido el relato como propio. Jamás había imaginado que la historia pudiera ser tan terrible, tan dolorosa. Pero no la juzgó. Al contrario, la valoró aún más, ya que reconocía en ella los esfuerzos de una madre por mantener a su hija. 

 

No le importó cómo ni por qué hizo lo que hizo. Solo observó en ella lo que él mismo hubiera hecho por su hijo. Y precisamente por eso, supo que la amaba más y que lo unían a ella muchas más cosas de las que supuso en un principio. Los unía haber perdido la sangre de su sangre demasiado pronto. Le pidió que se calmara y cuando ella quiso retomar el relato él la detuvo. Ya había sido suficiente y no había razón para que ella siguiera repasando momentos miserables de su existencia. 

 

Además, Ben sintió que ya no necesitaba saber más de lo que sabía para darse cuenta que podía confiar en ella en cuerpo y alma. Ella se había ganado su confianza y su amor más que nunca. Sin embargo, ella intentó decirle algo más pero él la detuvo.

 

\- No, no. Calla. Ya fue suficiente por hoy. No quiero que llores más. Quiero que de aquí en adelante solo seas feliz y que tu rostro solo se adorne con sonrisas.

\- Pero es que hay…

\- No hay nada más. No necesito más. Lo único que me importa es que a partir de hoy planearemos nuestro matrimonio.

\- Ben …

\- Shhh… - la abrazó fuertemente mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su sien - Vistámonos porque Oma y Wilson estarán aquí en cualquier momento y no quiero que nos vean así.

\- Gracias – dijo ella tiernamente besándole el mentón.

 

Él no pudo evitarlo. La besó, primero tiernamente y luego con una posesión apasionada. Ella lo derretía. No era común verlo tierno y dulce, pero ella despertaba en él esas emociones. Cuando separaron sus rostros, ella lo miró largamente mientras él se vestía. Lo miró con deseo, con pasión y con infinita ternura y un estremecimiento en su corazón que solo el amor podía explicar. 

 

Pero inmediatamente sintió también culpa. Si Ben hubiera podido ver en su corazón jamás hubiera podido explicarse porque ella sentía culpa. Ella se vistió, aún sintiendo en su alma esa mezcla de sensaciones agradables y desagradables, pero no volvió a pronunciar palabra. Ayudó a Ben a ordenar la sala y cuando terminaron se acurrucó al pecho de su futuro esposo, que estaba una vez más sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos. 

 

En ese momento entraron Armitage y Oma y al verlos tan felices juntos no tuvieron que preguntar qué había sucedido entre ellos. Ben con desacostumbrada alegría le anunció a los recién llegados su inminente matrimonio con Rey y tanto su amigo como su abuela lo abrazaron y felicitaron. La futura novia recibió las felicitaciones y los besos con una sonrisa pero siempre se mantuvo en silencio. Había algo en su psiquis que no estaba en sintonía con la alegría reinante.

 

Ben y Hux se fueron hasta la cocina a buscar una botella de vino para celebrar, mientras la abuela tomó el teléfono y empezó a mover sus contactos para preparar una maravillosa boda para su nieto. Desde que ella había hablado por teléfono con Armie y empezó a atar cabos entre lo que él le contaba, más lo que su nieta del corazón le confesó. Al principio no pudo creerlo, pero con el tiempo agradeció a Dios su buena suerte. Supo en su corazón que su nieto había encontrado a la mujer que necesitaba, pero también supo que su nieto era rencoroso y que estaba profundamente herido. Pero ella se encargaría de reunirlos y de devolverle a ambos lo que la vida les había robado: la felicidad. Mientras tanto, Rey se quedó sentada, seria y pensativa. Desde el sillón observó a su prometido que reía en la cocina junto a su mejor amigo, y al verlo ella pensó:

 

\- Cariño, no estarás tan feliz cuando lo sepas todo.


	18. Capítulo 18

Las cosas se sucedían vertiginosas. Hacía casi dos semanas que estaban con los preparativos de la boda y Rey no podía evitar ese sentimiento dual que la invadía cada vez que planeaba algo para el gran día en que por fin sería la esposa del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Sentía una felicidad que le invadía y le envolvía el corazón con calidez, pero también sentía un fuerte nerviosismo porque sabía que Ben no conocía toda la historia de su pasado. 

 

Faltaba que supiera tal vez, lo más significativo y no quería casarse con él bajo falsas pretensiones. Decidió que debía decírselo antes del matrimonio, por eso rogó al cielo que él pudiera, en su corazón, perdonarla y entenderla como había hecho hasta ahora. Esperó que así fuera.

 

Entró a la casona, llegando desde el patio donde había estado sentada tratando de descifrar que hacer, y se encontró con un constante ir y venir de gente. Personal de protocolo, las floristas, el chef y sus ayudantes, y un sinfín de personas a las cuales ya ni siquiera supo qué tareas les correspondían. También divisó a Padmé dando directivas de cómo debían ubicar las sillas de los invitados y demás cuestiones del evento.

 

\- Padmé ¿Dónde está Ben?

\- Se fue con Armie.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Adónde se fue?

\- No lo sé. No quiso decirme.

\- Pero…

\- Solo sé que recibió una llamada y pareció urgente. Habló dos palabras con Armitage y ambos se fueron rápidamente.

\- Es que…

\- No debes preocuparte tesoro – dijo la anciana dándole un beso en la mejilla – Estará de vuelta justo el día del casamiento. Él mismo me lo aseguró.

\- Pero cómo no me advirtió…

\- Quédate tranquila. Lo importante es que volverá a tiempo.

 

Rey dio la vuelta y subió hasta su habitación y buscó su celular. Necesitaba hablar con Ben como fuera. O al menos, intentaría saber cuándo regresaría para poder hablar con él antes de la boda. Odiaría tener que confesar tan importante secreto por teléfono, pero si no le quedaba más remedio tendría que hacerlo así.

 

\---------------------

 

Ben Solo estaba realmente molesto. Irritado era la palabra más apropiada. ¿Por qué justo ahora? Precisamente cuando él había tomado la decisión más importante de su vida, y regresaba el sentimiento que por años necesitó y que solo regresó cuando conoció a Rey. Afortunadamente Hux había vuelto con él hasta Nueva York. Necesitaba de la compañía de su amigo más que nunca porque ciertamente este era un obstáculo que jamás pensó que se cruzaría en su camino.

 

Hace años, tantos que ya hasta le costaba recordar, había sufrido lo que creyó era el peor desengaño de su vida, pero ahora supo que ese miedo no se comparaba en nada al terror que ahora sintió. ¡Maldita sea! Justo ahora, en este preciso momento, el más feliz de su vida, no podía permitir que los obstáculos se interpusieran en su futuro.  
Llegó al restaurante dónde habían quedado de encontrarse. Se sentó nervioso y prácticamente obligó a Hux a que hiciera lo mismo. Lo necesitaba y no permitiría jamás que Armie se fuera. 

 

Estaba muy impaciente y le preguntaba la hora a su amigo prácticamente cada cinco minutos. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa incansablemente y le pidió a la mesera como diez vasos de agua en media hora. Hux lo miró y trató de calmarlo, pero cada vez que decía algo como para tranquilizarlo, Ben se ponía peor y lo llamaba idiota. De repente, Armitage miró hacia la puerta y dijo:

 

\- Ahí viene.

 

Ben se incorporó con cara de pocos amigos.

 

\---------------

 

Rey le marcó mil veces al celular pero cada vez, la contestadora le decía que estaba apagado o fuera del área de cobertura. Maldijo una y mil veces. Si Ben volvía justo a tiempo para que se casaran, ella no tendría tiempo de hablar con él. Quería hacerlo, porque quería explicarle cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Pensó también que si perdía este momento, ya no podría reunir una vez más el coraje para sincerarse con su prometido. Pero había algo más que daba vuelta en su cabeza y aunque intentó no pudo hacer desaparecer esa idea. La repentina llamada y la retirada de Ben, casi sin dar explicaciones le provocaron un mal presentimiento. Sintió que algo amenazaba su boda y su futuro y esa corazonada casi no la dejaba respirar.

 

\--------------

 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Ben el día anterior lo que pasaría al día siguiente, jamás hubiera dado crédito a esas palabras. Pero el punto es que ahí estaba y que debía enfrentarse a la realidad lo antes posible y terminar con todo ese asunto para poder seguir con su vida junto a Rey.

 

\- Hola.

\- Hola mi queridísima ex esposa

\- Solo, nunca podrás…

\- Perdón, quise decir “odiadísima”.

\- Solo…

\- Toma asiento maldita bruja – dijo Ben haciendo el gesto de ofrecerle asiento.

\- Hola Hux – dijo la mujer y Armitage se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¡Ah es verdad! Me olvidé que ustedes eran amiguitos

\- Ben compórtate – musitó Hux

\- Me comporto como esta perra desalmada se merece.

\- Ya sabía que te pondrías así – dijo la mujer suavemente

\- ¿Y entonces para que me citaste aquí?

\- Tenemos que hablar Ben.

\- Tu y yo hace años que no tenemos nada que ver… ¡jajaja! ¿Entendiste? ¡No tengo nada que "VER"! ¡jajajaja! – la risa era sarcástica y sin nada de humor en ella.

\- Basta por favor – dijo la mujer subiendo el tono de su voz.

\- ¡Ahh! Ya entiendo, me puedes dejar por estar ciego, pero no puedes escuchar chistes de ciegos.

\- ¿Aún no entiendes porque te dejé? Todo fue muy difícil para mí.

\- ¡UFFF! Dificilísimo. Dejar a un lisiado para vivir la gran vida…

\- ¡Gran vida! ¡Qué más hubiera querido yo!

 

Hux observaba con gran incomodidad la escena, mientras que cada vez que intentaba hacer que los insensatos bajasen la voz, solo conseguía que lo hicieran callar. Se limitó a quedar como testigo, aunque incómodo a decir basta, de una situación altamente desagradable. No podía soportar esa carnicería verbal. Hizo ademán de levantarse para retirarse pero Ben lo jaló de la manga y lo sentó con tanta fuerza que decía a las claras que lo asesinaría ahí mismo si osaba intentar otro escape. Convencido que su amigo no se iría a ningún lado, dirigió su odio una vez más hacia la mujer que tenía enfrente.

 

\- Dime ¿cuánto te demoraste en cogerte a otro tipo? ¿Cinco, seis segundos tal vez?

\- ¡Cabrón! – estalló la mujer - ¿Qué sabes de la vida que llevé en estos años? Estás tan metido dentro de tu propio dolor, de tu sufrimiento, que el de los demás te resbala. Siempre fuiste un egoísta.

\- ¿Y se supone que te tengo que creer el papel de víctima? Porque tengo pruebas de que eres todo lo contrario.

\- Te dejé porque tenía miedo. Acabábamos de perder a nuestro hijo…

\- ¡Ni lo nombres siquiera! – bramó Ben golpeando la mesa y provocando que toda la concurrencia se volteara a verlos.

\- Pues aunque no te guste, así fue. – dijo ella bajando la voz - Después que muriera nuestro hijo y que además tu quedaras ciego, no supe que pensar ni que hacer. Era muy joven y no tenía experiencia en situaciones como esa. Mi vida había sido tranquila, acomodada incluso, hasta ese momento. Estaba desconsolada, tú estabas sumido en tu dolor. Necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, quien me contuviera y tú nunca estuviste ahí para mí. Todo era tu dolor. Todo giraba en torno de lo que sentías porque eres un egoísta. Yo debía curarte, protegerte, entenderte… ¿Y yo dónde quedaba? Yo también perdí a mi hijo ese día, pero debía suprimir mi llanto para dar paso al tuyo.

\- Y tú no hiciste nada malo seguramente. Solo eres la pobre víctima de todo esto ¿no es verdad?

\- Por supuesto que hice mal. A pesar de todo no debí dejarte, pero en ese momento, el dolor y la soledad que sentí, me cerraron el pensamiento. Pero para tu tranquilidad te digo que la vida, se encargó de hacerme pagar caro todo lo malo que pude haber hecho.

\- ¿Ah sí? Pues me alegro. Aunque nada que pudiera pasarte se compararía con lo que pasé yo desde que me ignoraste por completo.

\- Como siempre, piensas que tu dolor es más importante que el de los otros. Pero si me das unos minutos te haré ver que al fin y al cabo, la que perdió en todo sentido fui yo

\- Está bien. – dijo y suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse - Te concederé los minutos que deseas, pero no demasiados. Tengo una mujer que vale la pena esperando por mí.

\- Sobre eso también tengo que hablarte. ¿Armie, nos permites unos momentos?

 

Armitage solo asintió con la cabeza y antes que Ben pudiera siquiera decir algo, su ex mujer lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y tomándolo del brazo salieron caminando despacio.

 

\- Como te decía…quiero explicarte muchas cosas…y entre esas cosas quiero hablarte de tu futuro matrimonio.

\- No creo que seas tú precisamente la indicada para hablar de matrimonio Melanie Warner.


	19. Capítulo 19

Ben se había ido hace tiempo y aún no regresaba, ni le contestaba el teléfono. Se casaban al día siguiente y que él no volviera levantó sus sospechas como era natural. ¿Qué pudo ser tan urgente para que él se marchara en la víspera de su matrimonio sin dejar huella tras de sí? Caminaba por la sala sin poder detenerse, ya que el nerviosismo que la poseía era incontrolable. 

 

Quiso hablar con Ben en mil oportunidades y la verdad es que siempre algo se interpuso. Lo que ella tenía para decir, no lo podía decir nadie más. Trató de mantenerse sentada en el sillón pero no lo logró, hacía bailotear su pierna, se mordía las uñas, miraba el reloj incansablemente en un intento por relajarse pero no tuvo éxito. Finalmente decidió ponerse de pie una vez más, y apenas lo hizo vio la puerta abrirse frente a ella.

 

Ben y Armitage aparecieron frente a ella. Hux miró a Rey que observaba a su prometido fijamente. La saludo cariñosamente y sin más subió las escaleras rápidamente para desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación. Ella seguía con la mirada clavada en su futuro esposo, él, en cambio, inclinó la cabeza hacia el piso mientras se tambaleaba levemente. Tenía el cabello desarreglado y en igual estado estaba su ropa. 

 

Inmediatamente la mujer, aunque inmóvil todo ese tiempo, advirtió en seguida que el hombre parado frente a ella estaba borracho. Sintió una fuerte puntada en el pecho, pero debía saber. Necesitaba saber.

 

\- ¿Por qué estás borracho?

\- ¡Pff! – exclamó Ben tratando de mantener la cabeza erguida – Todavía no nos casamos mujercita y ya me estás controlando.

\- Perdóname si no me rio de tus chistecitos pero estoy demasiado preocupada y nerviosa como para tener sentido del humor – dijo ella seria.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y tu desaparición misteriosa que significó?

\- Nada malo.

\- Oma me dijo que recibiste una llamada y luego…

\- Y luego me fui con mi amigo a dar una vuelta. Punto.

\- ¿Y para dar solo una vuelta necesitaron casi un día entero?

\- Nos fuimos hasta Nueva York.

\- ¿Nueva York? ¿Para qué?

\- Hux me tenía preparada la despedida de soltero.

\- ¿De verdad? – dijo ella algo desconfiada.

\- Si, sisisisisisi – dijo arrastrando el habla – Ahora, vamos a descansar para que mañana estemos a punto caramelo para el evento de escalas épicas que es nuestra boda.

 

Y diciendo así, Ben pasó el brazo por sobre los hombros de Rey y afirmándose en ellos subió poco a poco los escalones hasta la habitación que compartían. Ella con mucho cuidado lo ayudó a lavarse, ponerse el pantalón del pijama y finalmente lo depositó en la cama, donde se desparramó destruido por el efecto del alcohol. Ella seguía intranquila, ya que su intuición le decía que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, se convenció que tal vez solo era el nerviosismo del próximo casamiento y nada más. 

 

Su prometido había tenido una despedida de soltero como cualquier otro hombre a punto de casarse, pensó, y esa despedida había sido única y singular como todo acerca de su futuro esposo. Sí, eso había sido y nada más. Respiró hondo para tratar de calmarse, se cambió para ponerse un cómodo camisón de seda y se tumbó junto al hombre que amaba. Lo observó dormir un momento y a continuación se acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo para sentir su calor. Él, sin despertarse, la abrazó instintivamente al sentirla moverse junto a él.

 

Agitación. Apuro. Tropezones. Todo ocurría al mismo tiempo y Rey y Ben apenas si tuvieron tiempo para respirar. Ben sentía aún las consecuencias de haber tomado alcohol la noche anterior y le pidió a Sabé una aspirina y un café bien cargado. Rey, mientras tanto, trataba de controlarlo todo y se frustró al notar que le era imposible. Las flores, los detalles del maquillaje y del vestido, la ubicación de los invitados, todo era simplemente demasiado para ella. 

 

Padmé, en cambio, parecía que flotaba sobre el piso. Tomó el control en sus manos y les aconsejó a los novios que trataran de relajarse y dejaran todo en sus manos. Así, Oma y Armie tomaron las riendas mientras los futuros esposos desayunaban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, ya que el comedor servía de mesón donde descansaban la torta de casamiento y demás delicias. Rey apreció ese minúsculo ambiente de intimidad y cercanía porque quería intentar una vez más ser franca con quien en unas horas sería su esposo. Le hubiera gustado un mayor margen de tiempo, pero así se daban las cosas y debía aceptarlas.

 

\- Cariño, necesito hablar contigo.

\- Ajá – dijo serio sin dejar de tomar su café.

\- Es algo importante que quiero que sepas antes de convertirte en mi marido.

 

Ben levantó el rostro de la taza y con la vislumbre del día trató de ver el rostro en forma fantasmal de Rey. Podía ver poco, pero trataba de sacar provecho de las horas de sol. A pesar de su dificultad, pudo notar que ella estaba seria y preocupada. Entonces supo que ella deseaba sincerarse con él. Tragó con fuerza.

 

\- Bien, dime lo que tengas que decir.

\- Yo soy…

\- ¡Vamos Rey! Hora de empezar a cambiarte y maquillarte – dijo Padmé entrando.

\- Oma por favor, dame unos minutos necesito decirle algo a Ben.

\- ¡Ah está bien! Pero solo unos pocos minutos.

\- No, no hace falta – dijo Ben poniéndose de pie – La verdad es que yo también tengo que empezar a prepararme para la ceremonia.

\- Pero cariño, tengo algo importante que…

\- Lo que sea puede esperar mujer. Después tendremos tiempo para hablar de todo.

\- Ben, por favor, es solo un minuto. Tenemos que hablar.

\- Lo que sea que quieras preguntarme te digo que sí. Ahora discúlpenme – y sin esperar se marchó.

 

Rey se quedó muda y muy desangelada. Pensó que tal vez todo era una señal de que no debía contarle nada. Pero tenía incesantemente el sentimiento de culpa en su corazón, golpeándolo y partiéndolo en dos, lo cual, no le permitía disfrutar de todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Oma no le dio mucho espacio para pensar las cosas. Subieron las dos de la mano, hasta la habitación donde un staff de profesionales ayudaría a la novia a estar lista para su hermosa boda.

 

En su habitación Ben se sentó con el corazón pesado en el borde de la cama. Pensó una y mil veces por qué había hecho lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no la dejó hablar y ser sincera cuando ella se lo pidió? Ya sabía la respuesta. No deseaba oírlo, no otra vez. Lo que Melanie le había contado le había roto el alma. Tanto que durante su conversación con su ex esposa se había retirado, antes que ella pudiera terminar de explicarle todo. Pero como le dijo a Hux esa noche, había escuchado lo suficiente y luego huyó a esconderse en un bar de mala traza para ahogarse en alcohol.

 

Esa noche Melanie trató de encontrarlo para seguir hablando, pero ya no pudo. Ben había apagado su teléfono y también había cerrado su mente. Esa noche en el bar lo decidió todo en su cabeza. Sin decir una palabra a nadie, ni siquiera al fiel Armie, decidió como actuaría en adelante. Ahora debía prepararse para casarse con la mujer que amaba… y hacerle la vida miserable


	20. Capítulo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo faltan 10 para el final!!!

 

 

Se acomodó la incómoda corbata sin poder creer casi lo que estaba sucediendo. Jamás creyó volver a encontrarse en esa situación y sin embargo allí estaba a punto de casarse…una vez más. La primera vez pensó que sería para siempre y falló, pero esta vez sabía de antemano que su matrimonio sería una farsa. No podía evitar sin embrago saber que amaba a la mujer que en unos instantes sería su esposa, pero le dolía haberse enterado de una cruel manera que ella no era para nada la mujer que había imaginado.

 

Trató de no pensar demasiado. Se había prometido a si mismo que le haría pagar todo lo malo que había hecho… y sin embargo le llenaba el corazón un gran sentimiento de culpa que no podía explicar. La mujer que sería su esposa era una mala mujer, mala más allá de cualquier perdón, según juzgaba él, y por eso se encargaría de hacerla miserable.

 

 

\------------

 

 

Se miraba al espejo con gran emoción, casi sin poder creer aún que Dios tuviera para ella tantas bendiciones. Pero agradeció que después de una vida de desdicha, otra vez el cielo se acordara de su existencia y le otorgara felicidad. Había conocido a un hombre sumamente peculiar, pero al que amaba profundamente y que era enormemente benévolo, puesto que había perdonado casi todos sus pecados. Casi todos, porque no había podido confesarle aún el último de ellos. Eso la ponía nerviosa, ya que no deseaba comenzar su vida con Ben teniendo ocultamientos, que luego podrían jugarle en contra. Deseaba vaciar su alma de secretos para que él nunca tuviera un reproche ni una sospecha de ella.

 

Se miró una vez más al espejo y le gustó verse en su resplandeciente vestido blanco y con una delicada tiara de brillantes, no demasiado ostentosa pero tremendamente elegante. Tal vez, si ella sola hubiera planeado su boda, tanto el vestido, como el arreglo del cabello y la fiesta hubieran sido más sencillos, más íntimos, incluso pensó, un vestido blanco no era apropiado para una mujer que… bueno, para una mujer que ya no era pura, pero Oma dejó muy en claro que no perdería la oportunidad de tirar la casa por la ventana ya que, después de todo, eran sus amados nietos los que contraían matrimonio.

 

Sea como fuere, ella se sentía inmensamente feliz y los detalles eran lo de menos, mientras pudiera unir su vida a la de Ben. Pensó que le hubiera encantado en ese momento que su padre fuera quien la acompañara al altar, y aunque con reservas, admitió para sí, que también hubiera deseado la presencia de su madre en el momento en que unía su existencia a la del hombre que amaba.

 

Se rió mentalmente al imaginar lo que diría su madre, siempre tan prejuiciosa y preocupada por lo estético, de ese hombre: “es demasiado alto para ti, te ves como una enana”, “¡es tan feo! Mira esa nariz gigante y esas orejas” Si, su madre lo hubiera detestado. Pero ella lo encontraba infinitamente hermoso. Sabía que para la mayoría de las personas Ben, no era un galán ni por asomo, pero su cuerpo alto, imponente, fibroso, sumado a la elegancia de su andar y su virilidad, que aparecía por cada uno de sus poros, hacían de él un hombre cautivante y misterioso.

 

Rey pensó en el cabello oscuro y sedoso de quien a partir de ese día era su hombre, y se estremeció. Cada oscura onda era un afrodisíaco para ella y de solo pensar en hundir sus dedos en ese cabello suave como la espuma hizo que le temblaran las piernas. Respiró profundo para bajar su excitación. Ya era hora de bajar al jardín donde contraería matrimonio y no podía permitir que los poco invitados notaran que ella estaba lista para la luna de miel.

 

 

\--------------

 

 

Todo ocurrió como había sido planeado. En punto del mediodía Rey, tomada del brazo de Armitage, atravesó por el pasillo alfombrado que se extendía entre las sillas de los invitados que habían sido primorosamente ubicados en el jardín trasero de la mansión. Caminó armoniosamente al ritmo de la marcha nupcial siempre con los ojos sonrosados de emoción y fijos en el hombre imponente de impecable traje, camisa y corbata y zapatos negros, que junto a una anciana de mirada cariñosa, la esperaban al final del pasillo, en un altar delicadamente decorado con sus flores favoritas.

 

De allí en más todo fue como lo había soñado desde pequeña: Ben la tomó del brazo y juntos escucharon atentamente las palabras del juez que oficiaba la ceremonia. Con gran sentimiento ambos pronunciaron sus votos en el momento oportuno y luego de las firmas de los testigos y de ellos mismos finalmente el juez los declaró marido y mujer y les pidió que coronaran el momento con su primer beso como esposos.

 

Rey se paró frente a Ben y le confirmó una vez más que lo amaba e inmediatamente le tomó los labios con los suyos, sin importarle quién los mirara. Él contesto tibiamente al principio, pero aunque quisiera no podía ignorar el llamado de su cuerpo frente al de su mujer. Luego de dudar unos instantes se entregó, estrechándola fuertemente y descargando en su boca toda su necesidad y amor.

 

Oma había preparado una increíble recepción para los recién casados, aunque admitió que eran más sus amistades y allegados, ya que los novios apenas reconocían a un cuarto de los asistentes. Durante la fiesta le entregó a los novios su regalo: una fantástica luna de miel en las Islas Griegas. Ambos le agradecieron y disfrutaron alegremente de la música y la compañía de amigos y seres queridos.

 

Hux vigiló en todo momento a Ben. Sabía lo que debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos y desconfiaba de la alegría aparente de su amigo. Quería muchísimo a Ben, pero también sabía que cuando éste se sentía herido podía reaccionar de maneras muy drásticas y hasta dolorosas. Estuvo hablando con él antes de la ceremonia pero Ben le aseguró que ya había olvidado todo y que solo deseaba divertirse en la celebración de su matrimonio. Pero él desconfiaba, sabía que Ben Solo no podía olvidar fácilmente y menos algo tan doloroso como lo que había averiguado de la que ahora era su esposa. Sin embargo, no hizo comentarios al respecto y trató de disimular su preocupación, rogando que su amigo tomara, por primera vez en su vida, una decisión sensata, pero poco sabía Hux de los planes de Ben.

 

La fiesta terminó casi al atardecer y a esa hora Rey y Ben tomaron el auto que los llevaría hasta la suite de hotel que habían reservado en ocasión del inicio de su luna de miel. De allí partirían al día siguiente hacia Grecia. Durante el viaje en auto él estuvo callado y taciturno, pero ante la pregunta de su esposa solo le contestó que estaba algo cansado por el baile y la fiesta.

 

Al llegar al hotel, los recibieron con parabienes y felicitaciones y luego de registrarse subieron a su suite que había sido ambientada con flores y champán. Ben se quitó los zapatos de un puntapié y abrió la cama destruyendo así el corazón de flores que había sobre ella. Rey le reprochó pero él la ignoró, cuando ella insistió con el regaño, Ben solo se dignó a decirle que estaba muerto de cansancio y que se disponía a dormir inmediatamente y diciendo eso se quitó la ropa y se acostó.

 

Rey quedó evidentemente sorprendida y dolida por la actitud de su esposo parada al pie del lecho sin poder dar crédito a lo que sucedía. Sabía que su salida con Armie el día anterior había influido en el humor de Ben más de lo que él admitía, pero no quiso rendirse e intentó tentar a su esposo de otra manera. Desapareció un instante dentro del baño y cuando reapareció caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y destapó a Ben que intentaba dormir. El abrió un poco los ojos y dijo con sarcasmo:

 

 

\- Si quieres que te vea con la tanga roja que te compré hiciste mal en elegir un esposo ciego.

 

 

Ella no se dejó amedrentar. Ya sabía que su marido era cascarrabias y que vivía traumatizado por su ceguera.

 

 

\- Lo bueno de tu ceguera es que te obliga a usar tus manos para "ver" lo que tus ojos no pueden. Además… aprovecha ahora que no tengo puesta…ninguna tanga.

 

 

El cuerpo de Ben respondió de inmediato a ese estímulo. Seguía enojado, pero por más que intentaba, no se resistía a su mujer y su sensual dádiva. Sintió como su carne se ponía rígida bajo el pantalón pijama que lo cubría. Rey le ayudó a sentarse mientras le retiraba el pantalón y él dócilmente la dejó. Luego, ella le pidió que la tocara y sin esperar, ella misma tomó las manos de su esposo y las colocó sobre sus senos desnudos. Él movió sus manos en pequeños círculos mientras su respiración se volvió dificultosa.

 

Ella le tomó la nuca con fuerza y lo obligó a hacer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él seguía jugando con sus pechos. Ella dibujó con la punta de la lengua la extensión de los labios masculinos y él trataba de capturar la lengua de su esposa con su boca en un juego sumamente sensual. Pero ella había tomado el control y le negó la lengua en varias ocasiones para tentarlo cada vez más y lo logró a tal punto que Ben tomó las riendas.

 

Se soltó de las manos femeninas y la tomó con fuerza de la cintura. La obligó a ponerse de pie y casi con violencia la impulsó de espaldas contra la pared. "A ver qué tanto aguantas" le gruñó y sin mayor advertencia se pegó a ella y súbitamente introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella, mientras que con un tercero armaba círculos en el centro de la excitación. Pero la erección de Ben era tan dura y tan grande que sin poder soportar demasiado, introdujo su miembro en ella con ansia y desesperación, por lo que ella gritó y jadeo sin cesar.

 

Ben no le dio tregua, y empezó a empujar su carne dentro de ella, mezclando la lentitud y la voracidad. Le sostuvo las piernas enlazadas en su cadera mientras la abría lo más que podía para hacer lugar a su ancho cuerpo entre sus muslos. Ambos ardían y de su piel brotaba el sudor como un cálido manantial. Ella estaba exhausta pero le pedía más y más sin poder detenerse. Ben era una bestia hambrienta y no cesó en su ardor sexual hasta que hubo bañado la entrepierna de su amante con su cálida simiente.

 

Mientras se derramaba dentro de ella, Ben no tuvo lugar para pensamientos oscuros, solo podía pensar en cuánto la amaba y en que la sentía más suya que nunca, ahora que era su esposa, su amante, su vida.

 

Luego de unos instantes en que recuperaron la fuerza y la respiración, Ben tomó a Rey en sus brazos y la acostó quedando ambos abrazados en el lecho, donde él dejó su cabeza sobre sus pechos inhiestos que despedían un suave aroma a sensuales maderas blancas que él aspiró con fruición cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar el ritmo cardíaco normal. Ella pícaramente dijo:

 

 

\- Imagínate lo que será mañana por la mañana cuando puedas verme con la tanga roja de encaje


	21. Capítulo 21

Se despertó lentamente, mientras el sol que asomaba por la ventana lanzó un rayo justo hasta sus ojos. No le molestaba, tal vez porque era el único rayo de luz que sus ojos veían de vez en cuando. Estaba boca abajo en la cama y no se le antojó moverse ni un centímetro. El calor solar que entraba por la ventana hizo que se adormilara aún más y cerró los ojos. 

 

Inconscientemente movió la mano derecha sobre el lado de la cama opuesto y lo encontró vacío. Se despertó de repente. Dio vuelta la cabeza para tratar de mirar a la mujer que debería estar a su lado y no la encontró. Finalmente se incorporó en la cama, aún desnudo, y distinguió una figura en el umbral de la puerta. La figura se acercó lentamente y poniéndose frente a la ventana su contorno se hizo más visible para él. El sol bañó el cuerpo femenino y ayudó a Ben a ver el sensual cuerpo de su mujer cubierto solo por unas diminutas manchas rojas borrosas, pero que él supo distinguir.

 

\- Te dije que en la mañana cuando pudieras ver mi tanga roja sería mucho mejor – dijo Rey.

 

Pero no pudo decir nada más porque estaba totalmente excitada observando el cuerpo desnudo de su esposo. Tampoco él le dio tiempo de otro pensamiento, ya que se levantó súbitamente y se acercó a ella con voraz apetito. La tomó de la cintura y mientras la besaba la impulsó hacia atrás. Ella se abrazó a él e instintivamente acarició la espalda ancha y musculosa de su hombre, mientras se ahogaba en los besos y caricias que él le prodigaba. 

 

Suavemente, con lentitud Ben le desabrochó el corpiño y lo hizo a un lado para poder jugar con los pechos de su esposa. Los acarició, los besó y los veneró cuanto quiso mientras ella gemía con placer. Ben fue bajando despacio hacia su abdomen, dejando a su paso un camino de besos y arabescos que su lengua traviesa dibujó. Llegó hasta el extremo sur, donde con cuidado despojó a Rey de su pequeña prenda roja. 

 

Se arrodilló ante su mujer y enredando la pierna torneada en su cuello, él introdujo su lengua y sus dedos en el ser que amaba. Las piernas de Rey temblaban de pasión y felicidad, pero trató de mantenerse firme porque no quería dejar de sentir ni por un segundo el amor de Ben. Cuando él se retiró, estaba bañado en sudor y eso le agregaba, si era posible, aún más sensualidad a su hermoso cuerpo y ella, sin mediar palabras le tomó la mano y lo guió hasta la sala contigua a la habitación. 

 

En esa sala, que había sido decorada a pedido de los novios, había hermosas flores y un gran piano de cola. Rey, llevó a su marido hasta el piano y sin titubear le pidió que le hiciera el amor allí, y él no lo dudó un solo momento. Sin perder tiempo, la ayudó a sentarse sobre el piano, la recostó con cuidado y allí la tomó. Se adueñó de ella en forma salvaje pero también con enorme dulzura. Rey supo que solo él podía amarla así, con esa conjunción de sentimientos, con ternura y animalidad al mismo tiempo. Estaba agotada pero aún no estaba satisfecha, no lo estaría hasta que pudiera recibir en sus labios y en su boca a su hombre. 

 

Por eso lo tomó y saboreó con éxtasis la masculinidad del hombre que amaba. Ben sintió dentro de sí un fuego que le quemaba hasta el pensamiento y al sentir la urgencia, penetró una vez más a su esposa y dentro de ella regó su excitación. Completamente exhaustos se abrazaron y se besaron infinidad de veces. Todo ese día, estuvieron juntos, desnudos, alternando la música que Ben le regaló a su mujer sentado al piano, con sexo y amor. Era lo único que deseaban, lo único que les importaba. Pasar su día juntos sin saber siquiera que el mundo afuera de la habitación existía.

 

Al día siguiente partieron rumbo a Grecia, el regalo de Oma para los recién casados. Ben no había olvidado lo que Melanie le había contado y se sentía contrariado por lo que sabía, pero sin embargo, al estar con Rey, al tomarla en sus brazos, o al oír su voz, sabía que su corazón se derretía. Ella tenía poder sobre su persona y él no estaba seguro de querer cambiar eso. 

 

Rey había cometido un error, pero también él tenía errores. Pensó que no tenía derecho a juzgarla…pero al mismo tiempo supo que no estaría en paz, al menos no del todo, mientras la verdad le punzara el alma. Tal vez no estaría en paz nunca. Le desesperaba no saber qué hacer. Decidió que lo mejor sería esperar un poco y tratar de aclarar su mente antes de tomar una decisión. 

 

Por su parte Rey sentía una gran sombra que caía sobre su corazón. Si, por supuesto que estar casada y haber pasado horas tan maravillosas y eróticas con Ben le llenaban el alma de felicidad, pero estaba muy consciente que todo su matrimonio había comenzado cuando aún ella no era totalmente sincera con su esposo y le preocupaba que cuando él se enterara de sus acciones pasadas la repudiara y le reclamara su falta de honestidad hacia él. 

 

Precisamente por eso, decidió que lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas con Ben apenas aterrizaran en Grecia. Si las cosas entre ellos iban a terminar, entonces que terminaran de una vez. No era lo que deseaba, desde luego, pero sería mejor perderlo de una vez y no extender su sufrimiento por meses o años. Pensó en cuál sería la forma menos dolorosa de presentarle las noticias, y aunque no había forma sutil de hacerlo, trataría de encontrar las palabras que le ayudaran a su esposo a digerir lo que escucharía.

 

Al aterrizar, fueron directo al hotel donde se hospedarían y allí dejaron sus cosas. Bajaron, e inmediatamente fueron a recorrer las playas. Descalzos, caminaron de la mano por la orilla del mar. Cada tanto se besaban con reverencia porque se amaban y eran felices. Rey sin embargo, tenía la amargura prendida en su pecho. Tenía miedo de hablar y al mismo tiempo tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. 

 

El miedo provenía de saber que si hablaba, corría el riesgo de perder al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, y por otro lado, necesitaba hablar con él, porque Ben merecía que ella fuera honesta. Se detuvieron frente a un arrecife de rocas que daba una hermosa vista al mar transparente. Los golpeaba la fresca brisa marina y los bañaba el sol con su calidez, y ella decidió que era ahora o nunca.

 

\- Amor…Debo decirte algo. 

 

Ben se tensionó. Al fin se precipitaban los hechos y ya no había marcha atrás. Trató de no demostrarle su nerviosismo ni su ansiedad y se quedó perfectamente inmóvil esperando que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

 

\- Quise decirte esto antes de casarnos, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de estar a solas para hablar tranquilos. – dijo ella tratando de prepararlo para la noticia – Sé que lo que voy a decirte es….bueno… desagradable, pero espero que me escuches y me dejes explicarte como pasó todo para que puedas entenderme.

 

Al ver que él no se movía ni pronunciaba palabra, ella continuó.

 

\- Yo…pasé por tantas cosas en mi vida que….no es que quiera justificarme pero…no me fue sencilla la vida y entonces yo… bueno, tú ya sabes. Te he contado de muchos sucesos de mi vida que hicieron que… - respiraba agitada sin lograr que las palabras fluyeran.

\- Rey, solo dilo – dijo Ben algo ansioso. 

\- Ben... yo… soy una asesina.

 

Él no dijo nada, ni se movió. Dio la media vuelta como para irse pero se detuvo inmediatamente. Volvió a ponerse frente a su esposa y sin filtro le espetó:

 

\- Mujerzuela


	22. Capítulo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Más secretos salen a la luz!!

 

Aún tenía la mano caliente por la cachetada que le propinó. Pero más le dolía el alma al sentirse despreciada por su esposo. Sin embargo, no daría el brazo a torcer ni dejaría que la felicidad que tanto trabajo le había costado conseguir se esfumara entre sus dedos.

Ben dio media vuelta para retirarse, pero sintió sobre su codo la mano suave de Rey que lo aferró para que no pudiera alejarse. Con suavidad evitó que él pudiera irse y lo instó a quedar frente a ella una vez más. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente, Ben pudo entrever con horror el producto de su accionar.

Las mejillas de su esposa estaban enrojecidas como si estuviesen a punto de sangrar y lágrimas redondas que corrían sin parar surcaban su rostro. No necesitaba su visión completa para notarlo. Se le formó un vació en la boca del estómago y estaba seguro que si no lograba contenerse vomitaría allí mismo. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de aguantar el malestar físico y mental que sentía en ese momento.

 

\- ¿Por qué no fuiste sincera conmigo desde el principio?

\- Mil veces traté de decirte, pero siempre algo se interponía.

\- ¿Fue realmente eso? ¿O será que fue más cómodo engañar al único estúpido que te vio como algo más que una puta?

 

Ahora fue ella la que no filtró sus emociones y le dio vuelta la cara con una pesada mano otra vez. Eso lo enfureció y con agresividad la tomó por los codos y la apretó contra sí.

 

\- ¡Jamás debí enamorarme de ti! ¿Cómo fui tan estúpido como para casarme con una ramera?

\- ¡Ya no soy una ramera! ¡Soy tan profesional como lo eres tú y tal vez mil veces más! Tienes que dejarme que te explique...

\- ¿Explicar qué? ¿Qué eres una asquerosa asesina y que te casaste conmigo bajo falsas pretensiones de mujer sufrida?

\- ¡No fueron pretensiones ni mentiras! Sabes muy bien por todo lo que he pasado en mi vida. Jamás inventaría tantas aberraciones.

\- ¿Es que…cómo pudiste?- Meneó la cabeza con disgusto. La amaba, pero no podía contener su rabia.

\- Tú no eres exactamente un ejemplo de vida Ben.

\- ¡Ya sé que soy una porquería de persona! Pero al menos, tengo mis límites y jamás he sido un asesino. Jamás tuve la sangre tan fría como para deshacerme de un hombre como tu hiciste, por la espalda.

 

Rey se soltó de las manos de su esposo y retrocedió unos pasos sorprendida ante lo que escuchaba. Tenía el rostro desencajado y no podía comprender del todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sintió como si de repente entrara en una horrible pesadilla y no podía despertar.

Cada vez que había imaginado su matrimonio con Ben, había soñado con todo lo más hermoso que su mente era capaz de imaginar. Nunca pensó que pronto ese sueño daría lugar a uno de los momentos más horribles de su existencia. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos mientras retrocedía, sintiendo que el cerebro estaba a punto de explotarle.

 

\- ¿Y tú como sabes que fue por la espalda?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Cómo sabes que fue un hombre?

\- No importa cómo lo supe, solo importa que pasó y que eres una asesina.

\- ¿¡Quién te lo dijo?! – le gritó ofuscada.

\- Mi ex mujer – soltó sintiéndose vencido.

\- ¿Tu…ex mujer? – pronunció y tragó con fuerza.

\- Sí, así es. Mi ex me contó lo que hiciste.

\- ¿Y qué sabe esa perra de mi vida? – gritó enojada.

\- Al parecer sabe lo más importante para saber. Qué eres una mala persona.

\- ¿Y qué dijo de mí tu angelada ex mujercita?

\- Solo eso. Que hace ya varios años asesinaste a un hombre a traición. Intentó decirme más, pero yo ya había escuchado lo suficiente.

\- Tu mujer no me conoce, no sabe nada. ¡Nada! Ella en cambio te abandonó cuando más la necesitabas. Pero a ella si le crees. – dijo sollozando

\- Más allá del resentimiento que yo pueda tener por lo que ella me hizo a mí, no tengo motivos para dudar de ella. A pesar de todo ella no es una mentirosa.

\- ¿Y yo si lo soy? – preguntó dolida.

\- Desde que te conozco, me has estado ocultando cosas.

\- ¡Porque no es fácil para mi confiar en nadie! - gritó con dolor – Y porque además, tú nunca me dejas hablar, porque siempre hay alguien que interrumpe. Porque… porque siempre alguien te importa más que yo. A medida que te fui conociendo empecé a abrir mi corazón. Pero esto… Esto era demasiado para decirlo así como así. Tenía miedo Ben.

\- Pero si pudiste…

\- Tenía mucho miedo y ahora veo que tenía razón de tenerlo. Era precisamente esto lo que no quería. Tu repudio, tu desconfianza y tu odio.

\- No te odio – dijo él sinceramente.

\- Pero tampoco me amas. Al menos no como antes de saber todo. Y el amor con condiciones no es amor verdadero.

\- ¿Por qué no te pones también en mi lugar? – dijo Ben con tristeza

\- Tú no te pones en mi lugar. Solo juzgas, sin saber por cierto, como sucedieron las cosas.

\- ¿Qué más tengo que comprender? Si ya todo me lo dijo Melanie…

\- ¿Melanie? – preguntó Rey frunciendo el ceño.

\- Sí, Melanie, ya te dije que fue mi ex mujer quien me contó todo.

\- ¿Melanie qué? – preguntó ella con insistencia.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver su apellido en todo esto?

\- ¡Responde! – dijo enojada - ¿Melanie qué?

\- Melanie Warner… ese es su apellido de soltera.

 

Rey se tomó el rostro donde, sin notarlo siquiera, su boca había quedado abierta por el shock de la sorpresa. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos y meneó la cabeza hacia ambos lados como símbolo de negación.

Ben no entendía en absoluto lo que estaba sucediendo. Trató de hacer el esfuerzo de visualizar lo mejor que pudo a su mujer pero solo notó que ella cubría su rostro con las manos. No pudo ver más aunque frunció el ceño con tesón.

De pronto, la escuchó sollozar y se le estrujó el alma. Aunque estuviera enojado con ella, no significaba que saber de su sufrimiento no le doliera a él también. Se acercó despacio, luego de unos minutos durante los cuales ella siguió llorando cada vez más acongojada, y estirando sus brazos colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa. Ella no resistió la intensidad de los sentimientos que la invadían y abrió sus brazos para abrazarse al torso de su marido y allí, le empapó la blanca camisa con sus lágrimas.

El mediodía los encontró sentados en la arena, uno junto al otro, fundidos en un abrazo. No hablaban, solo respiraban con lentitud frente al océano que había sido testigo de sus confesiones. Rey había demorado un buen rato en calmarse y sentir la proximidad de Ben le había hecho mucho bien, aunque aún dudaba que él la hubiera perdonado.

Por su parte, Ben pensaba y daba vueltas en su cabeza mil pensamientos a la vez. Le llamó poderosamente la atención que su esposa se pusiera tan mal de pronto, pero quería esperar a que ella se calmara para poder cuestionarla al respecto. Su corazón estaba dividido en dos y en ese instante no sabía que haría respecto al futuro de su matrimonio, pero admitió para sí mismo que el reclamo de Rey era válido.

Se había apresurado a juzgar sin ponerse en su lugar. En un rincón de su alma él esperó, deseó, que ella lo convenciera de su punto de vista. Lo deseó, porque quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella. Cuando notó que su mujer por fin dejaba los sollozos de lado, tomó coraje para hablar.

 

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te pusiste así cuando te nombré a mi ex?

\- Porque la conozco.

-¿Cómo? ¿De dónde la conoces?

\- La conozco, porque… porque Melanie Warner es el verdadero nombre de Madame Butterfly.


	23. Capítulo 23

Ben no podía terminar de comprender siquiera lo que había escuchado. Estaba allí sentado en la arena blanca y suave, su mujer estaba junto a él. Sintió la mano pequeña y de piel sedosa sobre la suya, donde las venas que la atravesaban pulsaban sangre a ritmos elevadísimos. 

No podía evitarlo, las emociones que lo invadían eran inexplicables, confusas y hacían que su sangre se agolpara en sus arterias y en sus sienes. Rey tampoco entendía demasiado, estaba dolida, y una sensación de traición y vacío la invadían. 

Por otra parte, sintió la urgencia de calmar al hombre que amaba porque notaba su congoja, por eso le tomó la mano y la cobijó dejando que los latidos resonaran entre las suyas. Luego de permanecer un instante absorbiendo su respuesta, ella decidió hablar.

 

\- Siento haber sido yo la que te lo dijera, pero necesitas saber toda la verdad.

\- ¿Toda la verdad? ¡pf! Ya ni siquiera sé si quiero saberla. Es más, ya ni sé lo que significa esa palabra.

\- Ben, por favor, trata de entender lo que voy a explicarte.

\- Pides demasiado, mi cabeza ya no entiende lo más mínimo.

\- Solo escúchame por favor.

\- Rey... Estoy intentándolo... pero... Tú eres una asesina, mi ex mujer no se contentó con arruinar nuestro matrimonio, sino que ahora también arruina el tuyo y el mío. Rey no quiero herirte, pero no sé qué pensar ni qué sentir.

\- Nuestro matrimonio no está arruinado... al menos no todavía.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que si me dejas explicarte cómo fue todo…tal vez puedas perdonarme, o al menos comprender. Y tal vez yo también pueda perdonar tu desconfianza.

 

Ben sintió una daga atravesando su corazón, una premonición lo agitó. Algo oscuro se presentaba en su futuro. No tenía ganas de hablar. Pero tampoco estaba de humor para pasar la noche masticando y regurgitando lo que le partía el corazón. 

Se preguntó si Rey tenía razón, es decir, ¿sería posible que una explicación, una palabra, calmaran su agitación? ¿Sería capaz de dejar de lado por una vez en su vida, su orgullo y su carácter testarudo, y escuchar a corazón abierto? No lo sabía. No sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer. 

Solo se le ocurrió que no perdía nada escuchando y perdía todo lo que era para él importante en el mundo si no lo hacía. Así que decidió hacerlo y dejar el resto en manos del destino. Se masajeó durante unos segundos las sienes y trató de respirar profundamente, con lentitud y tratando de sofocar en alguna medida su nerviosismo. Notó que el pulso le disminuía en su rapidez y ganando cierta serenidad tomó la palabra:

 

\- Antes que comiences con tu explicación… Hay ciertas cosas… Ciertas preguntas que debo hacerte.

\- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?.

\- Te suplico que a cada pregunta respondas con la mayor sinceridad posible.

\- Está bien. – dijo Rey manteniendo la calma.

\- ¿Cuándo conociste a Melanie?

\- Ya te lo dije. Cuando tuve que dejar mi trabajo como niñera y había abandonado la Universidad, estaba embarazada, desesperada porque mi novio me había dejado y no tenía qué comer. Ella, aunque parezca irónico ahora que interfiere en nuestro matrimonio, me salvó la vida. Y la de mi hija… al menos por un tiempo – bajó la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Lo cual quiere decir que esa infeliz se hizo prostituta justo después de dejarme.

\- No lo sé, yo solo sé lo que vivimos juntas y cómo me ayudó siempre. Para mí… ella fue mi mejor amiga durante muchísimos años. Cuando la conocí en la plaza ella llevaba ya un tiempo trabajando en la prostitución, pero nunca me dijo que era divorciada, ni que había tenido un hijo. No entiendo por qué me lastimó así…queriendo arruinar nuestro matrimonio. Pero dime: ¿tú no reconociste su voz cuando llamabas para… para contratarme?

\- No. Cuando llamé la primera vez estaba tan absorto en mi soledad, mi sufrimiento, que ni presté atención. Luego, creo que ya no me importaba con quien hablaba, solo podía pensar en tenerte. 

 

Ella se ruborizó y un aleteo de mariposas ocupó su estómago. Él continuó con voz grave, como si saliera de una cueva, expresando los oscuros pensamientos a los que arribó luego de una larga cavilación silenciosa.

 

\- Ella debió de reconocerme. Y luego confirmó mi identidad, cuando dejé mi nombre y dirección para que tú fueras a mi encuentro. La maldita serpiente lo supo todo desde el principio. Esa maldita depravada.

\- Y pensar que todo lo hice por ella. – admitió Rey con dolor.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ben sorprendido.

\- El hombre que maté… lo maté por ella.

 

Ben sintió que las sienes volvían a estallarle. Una vez más trató de masajear el área esperando que el truco funcionara de nuevo y tal vez así pudiera recuperar la serenidad. Pero esta vez no lo logró, era simplemente demasiado para él y para su corazón. 

Acababa de descubrir que la mujer a la que alguna vez amó era un ser despreciable que lo había engañado probablemente desde que lo conoció y que además estaba empecinada en arruinar su vida con la mujer que le había devuelto el deseo de amar y compartir su existencia con otro ser. Trató de recuperarse lo mejor que pudo, respiró hondo y continuó.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Recuerdas… que te conté… que en mi adolescencia un hombre… había abusado de mí?

\- Si

\- Ese hombre estuvo obsesionado conmigo desde que entré en la adolescencia, y cuando tuvo su oportunidad abusó de mí…pero eso no lo detuvo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó alarmado. 

\- Abusar de mí no fue suficiente para él. Desde el momento en que abandoné la casa de mi madre y hasta que me encontré con Melanie, él me estuvo siguiendo, vigilando y… y un día quiso atacarme otra vez. Pero Melanie no lo permitió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Él se hizo pasar por cliente para tener un encuentro conmigo. Ella notó en él una actitud extraña y desconfió, por lo que, aunque yo estaba en la casona, ella me negó. Ese hombre se enfureció y sin mediar palabras comenzó a golpearla y casi la desfiguró por su violencia. Yo escuché los gritos y como Butterfly… - se interrumpió - es decir, Melanie guardaba una pistola en el cajón de su escritorio la tomé sin pensarlo, llegué hasta donde estaban forcejeando y disparé contra ese monstruo sin pensarlo. Él se desplomó sin más, como una estatua. ¡Fue tan horrible cariño! – no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

 

Ben la abrazó fuertemente. Permanecieron allí, sentados en la arena y abrazados, pero ambos necesitaban más que eso para consolarse mutuamente. Por eso, él pasó un fuerte brazo por debajo de las rodillas de su esposa, la levantó de la arena y la acomodó sobre su regazo. Volvió a estrecharla porque quería absorber el temblor que el llanto producía en Rey y así tranquilizarla.

Ella sin dudarlo, se apretó contra el pecho de su marido y adornó con sus brazos el cuello masculino. Habían muchas cosas confusas que necesitaban disiparse de su mente, sin embargo, Ben supo que no podía repudiar a una mujer cuya vida había sido tremendamente desdichada y que si había cometido errores fueron todos por causa justa. 

Consideró que no debía ser él quien quién la juzgara, sino que debía ser él, quien se dedicara a hacerla feliz de ahora en adelante. Se odió a sí mismo por siquiera considerar hacerla miserable. Odió su temperamento y por primera vez, se culpó por lo que había perdido en la vida gracias a su autocompasión. 

Admiró a su mujer más que nunca por su resiliencia, por su corazón generoso y paciente, por abrirse sin reservas al amor, a pesar de haber sido herida. Se sintió egoísta y patético. Supo que debía pedirle perdón, con sus palabra y con sus acciones y fue consciente que llevaría mucho tiempo y quizá más lágrimas que ambos pudieran vivir en absoluta paz, pero no pudo imaginar otro camino. 

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, a cambiar, a morir y renacer solo para verla feliz. Para que ambos fueran felices. Evidentemente tendrían que hablar mucho más para entender, perdonar y reconciliar sus vidas pasadas y fortalecer la que se presentaba frente a ellos, esa que con amor y comprensión formarían juntos. Ben la separó un poco de su cuerpo para poder quedar cara a cara con Rey. 

Acercó su rostro al de su mujer hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la punta de la nariz de ella, y sin separarlas hizo coincidir suavemente ambos pares de labios. Fue un beso suave, casi inocente, como el primer beso en la adolescencia. Un beso lleno de disculpas y de perdón. De comprensión y de entendimiento. Cuando terminó, él no se separó del todo y susurró casi rozando la boca de su esposa:

 

\- Aún tenemos mucho que decir y mucho que escuchar, pero ahora solo pienso en hacerte el amor.

 

Ella no contestó, solo atinó a recibir el aliento cálido de Ben sobre su piel sonrosada. La sensación de ese profundo respirar sobre su piel la hizo suspirar y sintió como cada terminar nerviosa de su piel encendía una chispa de inesperado calor. Subió las manos desde el cuello de su esposo hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza y así impulsó a su hombre para que se encontrara nuevamente con sus labios. 

Esta vez el beso fue intenso, fuerte y sensual. Ambos abrieron sus bocas para acariciar y enredar sus lenguas. Rey, que aún permanecía sobre el regazo de Ben podía sentir su acaloramiento, su dureza, lo cual encendió su propio fuego y pensó que podría estallar en llamas en ese momento. 

Casi como si adivinara sus pensamientos Ben, giró con cuidado el cuerpo para poder depositar a su esposa de espaldas en la arena y hábilmente con sus manos recorrió el camino desde los tersos muslos hasta la ropa interior de su mujer, la cual bajó lo más que pudo y de la cual, ella de deshizo con rapidez moviendo armoniosamente sus piernas. 

Mientras seguían saboreando sus bocas, Rey desprendió la camisa que ocultaba el fuerte pecho de su hombre y bajó sin escalas hasta el pantalón que desprendió rápidamente. Sin preguntar, invadió con su mano, la intimidad de su esposo y allí jugó hasta el cansancio con su excitación, para posteriormente imitar a su marido y bajar la ropa interior, pero solo lo necesario como para dejarlo expuesto y listo para entrar en ella. 

Y él no se hizo rogar, la penetró mientras distribuía sus besos a un lado y al otro del estilizado cuello. Ella gozaba, gemía y se agitaba mientras le pedía que no parara, que la amara con fuerza y sin descanso. Ben obedeció y era tanto lo que ella recibía que estiró sus piernas para abrirlas lo más que pudo, entonces él le tomó las muñecas y las colocó sobre la cabeza de su mujer en un gesto dominante y erótico mientras que la penetraba profundamente y con rapidez. 

Ella gritó su nombre y suplicó más y más. Liberó sus muñecas y colocó sus manos sobre las nalgas firmes y tentadoras de su marido. Llena de pasión hundió los dedos en la carne de su esposo y acompañó con rítmicos movimientos los sacudones eróticos durante los cuales Ben depositó su blanca esencia dentro de ella. Solo el mar fue testigo de su pasión sin límites


	24. Capítulo 24

Caminando muy lentamente regresaron hasta la suite del hotel. Allí comieron, se amaron y hablaron sobre muchas cosas. Pasaron horas y horas juntos entre confesiones y pasiones. Ambos tenían mucho dolor guardado en su pecho que les impedía ser absolutamente felices, pero al mismo tiempo confiaban que el estar juntos, el saber que se amaban, les daría la paciencia para pasar por el proceso de sanación que necesitaban. 

Habían muchas cosas que Ben necesitaba resolver, hechos que aún no conocía o bien, que conocía a la mitad y que deseaba desentrañar para poder saber cuál sería su accionar. También Rey tenía mucho por resolver, y aún quedaba algo por decir, algo que su esposo debía saber porque cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y esta vez no esperaría a que alguien se le adelantara, no podía permitir que pasara otra vez. En esta oportunidad, sería ella misma quien rompiera el silencio.

Se encontraron frente a la mesa primorosamente decorada que se había colocado en el estar de la suite. Les habían traído la cena, el camarero les sirvió y los dejo en soledad para que disfrutaran de una tranquila y romántica noche a la luz de las velas. Probaron la comida, sonrieron y se tomaron de la mano a través de la mesa. El pulgar de Ben acarició suavemente la muñeca de su esposa.

 

\- Estuve pensando en muchas cosas – dijo él suavemente

\- ¿Qué cosas?

\- Sobre lo que me contaste de ti. Sobre lo que me ha pasado en la vida y también sobre el futuro.

\- ¿El futuro?

\- Sí. El nuestro como personas y como pareja. Hay muchas cosas que aun no entiendo.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- La actitud de Melanie. Sus acciones pasadas… y las presentes. No comprendo cómo pudo ser tu amiga y ahora querer lastimarte. No comprendo por qué sabiendo que era yo tu cliente, te empujó a que pasaras tiempo conmigo y hasta sospecho que ya ejercía su "profesión" durante nuestros años de casados.

\- Yo también estoy confundida mi amor – dijo Rey estirando la mano libre y colocándola sobre las manos que estaban entrelazadas.

\- ¿En verdad?

\- Si, por supuesto. Yo tampoco imagino porque Melanie, después de que pasamos tantas cosas juntas, y de la ayuda y amistad que me brindó durante tantos años ahora quisiera arruinar mi boda contigo. Lo único que se me ocurre pensar es…

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que está celosa.

 

Ben soltó las manos de su mujer y se respaldó bien en la silla. Un gesto de ironía mezclado con dolor apareció en su rostro. Estuvo en silencio un segundo y bajando la cabeza dijo:

 

\- No lo creo.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es la única explicación medianamente lógica que puedo encontrar.

\- No. Si así fuera no me hubiera pedido el divorcio hace tantos años luego de abandonarme por convertirme en una carga para ella.

\- ¿Y entonces tu como lo explicarías?

\- Simple, Melanie es una perra sarnosa que solo quiere el sufrimiento de aquellos a quienes odia. Porque nadie me quita de la cabeza que me odia. Es así de lamentable. Me odia por eso desea quitarme todo lo que sabe que me hace feliz.

\- Tal vez pero… me cuesta creerlo Ben. Así no es la Melanie que yo conocí, la que me ayudó, la que me acompañó durante los momentos más duros de mi vida.

\- ¿De verdad nunca viste en ella ninguna actitud o palabras que te hicieran sospechar de ella? ¿Algo que te indicara que es una mentirosa?

 

Rey quedó en silencio. Ahora, después de los últimos acontecimientos, se daba cuenta que lo que creía saber de su amiga… ex amiga era todo una gran fachada que ella había armado con habilidad. 

Comenzó a recordar tantas cosas que le había contado, que le había confiado y se reprochó ser tan crédula. ¿Pero cómo podía ella adivinarlo? Melanie jamás le dio lugar a sospecha. Se comportaba amablemente, hasta cariñosa inclusive. Era comprensiva y compañera. La había sacado de la calle y si bien la alentó a prostituirse, Rey concluyó que en ese momento fue la única salida posible. Pero ahora todo ese teatro de desmoronaba y se dio cuenta con pesar que ella solo había significado un negocio rentable para Melanie.

 

\- Rey, ¿de verdad nunca sospechaste? – dijo Ben interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

\- Nunca… hasta ahora que empiezo a atar cabos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Es que… yo jamás desconfíe cuando Melanie me contaba su historia, su pasado. Pero ahora… ya no sé qué pensar.

\- ¿Qué te contó?

\- Cuando yo la conocí ella recién comenzaba a trabajar como prostituta independientemente.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hacía muy poco tiempo que trabajaba por sí sola, sin rendir cuentas a un regente. Me contó que había logrado deshacerse del que tenía, que era un mal tipo y la golpeaba, que le quitaba el dinero y tantas otras cosas horribles. Cuando lo pienso, ¡sepa Dios cómo se deshizo de él! El punto es que, cuando la conocí, me propuso ingresar como prostituta de la agencia que recién había montado. También me contó… cosas de su vida.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? – dijo Ben tragando con fuerza para ocultar su rabia.

\- En realidad, nunca me dijo que era casada ni divorciada, solo me habló de una pareja y que ese hombre la maltrataba y que fue el primero que la empujó a la prostitución. Pero evidentemente era todo una gran mentira.

\- ¿Así que te dijo que yo la golpeaba? Tal vez alguna vez debí cumplirle la fantasía – gruñó Ben con evidente enojo.

\- No, no digas eso. Tú no eres así – dijo ella acariciando su mano otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué más te contó?

\- Pues no mucho más, era bastante reservada. Siempre que yo trataba de preguntarle algo más, lo evitaba con la excusa que todo era demasiado doloroso para ella y que no deseaba seguir recordando el pasado.

 

Rey dejó de hablar y miró a su esposo detenidamente. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al notar la rabia en el rostro de Ben. Las manos le temblaban dado su propio nerviosismo. Tenía algo más que decir, algo más que contar pero le daba miedo la forma en que él pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras. 

Rey sabía que el momento de hablar era ahora o nunca, y lo que tenía para decir no podía ignorarlo el hombre que amaba. Sobre todo, porque a él le interesaba el asunto más que a nadie. Tomó coraje y como para preparar el terreno, le hizo algunas preguntas.

 

\- Amor, luego del accidente, ¿nunca más volviste a verla?

\- Después del accidente ya no pude verla – dijo amargamente.

\- Sabes a qué me refiero cariño.

\- Solo cuando firmamos los papeles del divorcio.

\- Y ¿nunca hablaron sobre algo más antes de divorciarse?

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- No lo sé… de su casa, del reparto de bienes… de su hijo.

\- La casa me la quedé yo. El juez me la otorgó porque ella hizo abandono de hogar. Sobre el dinero, le di una cantidad y se conformó. Lo único que deseaba era deshacerse del ciego que le estorbaba para sus planes de ser puta en gran escala, y nuestro hijo… ya sabes… Jeremy… - no pudo terminar la frase

 

Tampoco Rey pudo hablar por la congoja que sentía. En ese momento volvió a flaquear, pero no podía acobardarse. Su marido necesitaba saber. Ben habló con suavidad.

 

. Cuando Jeremy perdió la vida en el accidente la mitad de mi vida se fue con él.

\- Entonces no se fue – dijo Rey con valentía.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – replicó él alarmado.

\- Tu hijo no se murió. Yo lo conozco. Jeremy vive con Melanie.


	25. Capitulo 25

Nada podría haberlo preparado para lo que acababa de escuchar. Durante casi doce años Ben llevó una espina que no soltaba su corazón. Y ahora sentía una opresión que solo podía ser descrita de una manera. Sentía odio. Mucho odio. Odio que además se mezclaba con tristeza, traición y desengaño. 

Sintió un sabor amargo y metalizado que le subía por la garganta y se sentaba en la parte trasera de su lengua. Una larga puntada lo apuñaló en el estómago y muy pronto pudo sentir el sabor de la bilis que escaló hasta poder salir. 

Rey se alarmó al verlo tan descompuesto y quiso acompañarlo hasta el baño de la habitación pero él, con un solo ademán le demostró que no deseaba que lo siguiera, y se fue solo para poder vaciar su estómago. Ella, alarmada, quiso entrar tras él, pero había colocado llave a la puerta, por lo que se quedó esperando afuera, pegada a la puerta y repitiéndole a su esposo palabras de aliento, de amor y mil disculpas, aún si no sabía bien porqué se disculpaba. 

Tal vez por no hablar antes, tal vez por haber hablado. Rey pegó la oreja a la puerta tratando por todos los medios saber qué estaba pasando del otro lado. Lo que escuchó le rasgó el corazón. Escuchó a su marido vomitar y ahogarse con la tos que era provocada por el propio malestar estomacal. Pero luego escuchó lo peor, lo escuchó llorar. Lloraba de manera ahogada, desconsolada. 

Un llanto que mezclaba lágrimas, tos, gemidos adoloridos, gruñidos llenos de furia y sufrimiento. Ella no podía soportarlo ni permitirlo. Buscó algo con que ayudarse y luego de revisar su cartera encontró sus broches para el pelo, desarmó uno y con un pequeño alambre hurgó y hurgó hasta que la cerradura de la puerta del baño cedió. 

Lo que vio cuando atravesó la puerta le produjo el mismo efecto de un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cubrió su boca con una mano y enredó su otro brazo en su abdomen inclinándose como si le doliera la panza.

Ben estaba tirado en el piso del baño, en posición fetal, con la cara hinchada y los ojos color rojo sangre llenos de lágrimas. Rey se hincó lentamente a su lado y le acarició la cabeza, enredando y desenredando sus dedos en el sedoso cabello negro y ondulado. Este gesto cariñoso hizo que él se quebrara ora vez y tapándose la cara con las manos y llevando las rodillas todavía más contra su pecho, lloró desconsoladamente.

Ella levantó apenas con sus manos la cabeza de su esposo y la colocó en su regazo, acomodándose para quedar bien sentada en el piso. Ben retiró las manos de su cara y en cambio, las colocó sobre la cintura de su mujer, mientras fue abrazándola y aprovechó para esconder su cara llorosa en el abdomen de Rey. 

Ella no rechazó el abrazo, sino todo lo contrario, lo mantuvo cerca de sí para poder acariciarlo y pronunciarle dulces palabras de consuelo mientras casi sin darse cuenta, lo balanceaba lentamente como a un bebé, hacia adelante y atrás en un suave arrullo.

Poco a poco se calmó. Se incorporó lentamente y trató de secar las lágrimas que aún le mojaban el rostro, otras ya se habían secado dejando finos senderos de sal en sus mejillas y alrededor de sus hermosos ojos café cuyo brillo ámbar se lucía gracias a la humedad que los había bañado hace unos minutos. Esos ojos en los que hacía doce años reinaba la oscuridad y que ahora expresaban el dolor de un alma rota.

Rey le ayudó a sentarse en el piso a su lado. Lo miró durante unos momentos en los que los ojos de su esposo se mantuvieron bajos y tristes. Ninguno pronunció palabra porque a decir verdad, ninguno sabía que decir. Estaban los dos allí, en silencio y ella solo atinó a hacer lo que en ese instante sintió que debía hacer. Estiró la mano y la enlazó en la de su esposo, dándole un pequeño apretón. 

Quería que él sintiera que a pesar de todo lo que estaba pasando, ella estaba ahí, con él, apoyándolo y conteniéndolo como siempre lo había hecho desde que lo conoció. También quería, más bien, necesitaba, que él supiera cuanto lo amaba. Ahora más que en cualquier otro momento necesitaba que Ben supiera que lo adoraba con todo su corazón.

 

\- Odio haber sido yo la que te lo dijera mi amor, pero no me podía callar esa información. Solo te pido… Necesito que sepas que lo hice porque te amo y…

\- Basta… no es necesario que te disculpes – la interrumpió él en voz baja.

\- Necesito saber…si me odias por decírtelo.

 

Él no contestó. Solo colocó la mano libre sobre el cuello de Rey y la acercó a sí, poniendo en contacto sus labios suavemente, para luego, de a poco, incrementar la fuerza del beso. Ella le acarició el rostro mientras impulsó toda su pasión hacia esa boca de labios gruesos y mullidos que la acariciaba. Para ella fue un enorme alivio saber que él no le guardaba rencor, pero se alivió aún más al oírlo decir las palabras justas.

 

\- No puedo odiarte. Te amo demasiado como para guardarte un sentimiento tan oscuro. Además, no tendría por qué odiarte, solo me fuiste sincera.

\- Sí, pero pensé que tal vez…

\- No, ya no pienses en eso. Acá la única que me mintió siempre fue esa… esa mujerzuela a la que una vez llamé esposa.

\- Yo nunca supe…que era tu hijo… Nunca supe…

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Calla… shhh….

 

La beso apasionadamente y ella se entregó por completo. Ninguno sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en sus besos mutuamente compartidos, mutuamente deseados, ellos encontraban la respuesta, la calma ante cualquier tormenta. En esos besos calurosos se desenvolvían y se desahogaban. Se levantaron del piso donde estaban sentados y a medida que daban pasos lentos fueron desvistiéndose, llegando ya desnudos a la orilla de la cama, donde cayeron, sus cuerpos juntos anudados en un solo sentir y húmedos de deseo y pasión. Se amaron toda la noche sin poder, ni querer evitarlo. 

Cuando acabaron, unidos el uno al otro, fundiéndose en un abrazo que duró toda la noche, hablaron de todo lo que necesitaban hablar. Rey le contó lo que sabía de Jeremy y de cómo nunca supo quién era el padre de ese niño que ella había visto crecer y que solo después de saber que Madame Butterfly y Melanie Warner eran la misma persona había sacado sus conclusiones.

Ben la escuchó atentamente, derramando ocasionalmente una lágrima al oír la descripción de su hijo, al recordar todo el tiempo que lo soñó, lo esperó, lo lloró. Lo inundó el dolor al notar todos los años que pasó en soledad, amando un recuerdo, mientras que la infame mujer que concibió a ese niño y que luego se lo arrebató disfrutaba de verlo crecer y desarrollarse mientras él lo lloraba en soledad.

El amanecer ya casi los sorprendía y ellos seguían prendados uno al otro. No dormía ninguno de los dos, solo una caricia oportuna surcaba el silencio de vez en cuando. Y de vez en cuando Ben volvía a llorar. Rey limpió con su mano la última de esas lágrimas que osó correr por la mejilla de su esposo. Él inspiró largamente y sin saber por qué, las palabras empezaron a salir casi en un susurro desde su alma. 

La noche que se reconciliaron, en casa de Oma, le había contado parte de su juventud, cuando se vio rechazado y maltratado por su padre y se marchó a estudiar y vivir en Argentina. Ahora, conteniendo la emoción, le contó de su regreso. De cómo, al empezar a cursar en Juilliard, había conocido a dos personas que cambiarían su existencia para siempre: Hux y Melanie Warner. 

Con Armie sintió que había conocido a su hermano del alma, con Melanie sintió que conocía al amor de su vida. Y así fue, al menos hasta que el destino los separó. Hasta que ella los separó. Se conocieron en un agasajo en honor a los nuevos estudiantes y no se quitaron la vista de encima en toda la noche. 

Ella era sensual y alegre y tenía a todos los muchachos enamorados y suplicando por su atención. Pero ella no podía desprenderse del misterioso magnetismo de aquél chico excepcionalmente alto, delgado aunque musculoso y con unos ojos oscuros profundos e incitantes. Bailaron, ella con destreza, él con esfuerzo, pero ninguno notó sus falencias ni virtudes. Estaban hechizados el uno por el otro y nada más existía. 

Al finalizar la velada se besaron con pasión y se hicieron inseparables. Luego de seis meses de relación se casaron sorprendiendo a todos. Un año después, finalizaron sus estudios de especialización, él en piano y orquestación, ella en canto lírico. Buscaron un departamento, barato y sencillo ya que era lo único que podían afrontar en ese momento y se lanzaron a decorarlo y soñar con su futuro. 

Ella soñaba con ser la mejor cantante lírica del mundo. Él soñaba con componer la gran opera cuya heroína principal sería interpretada por su mujer. Juntos soñaban con formar una familia. Dos meses después de mudarse al departamento y después de hacer el amor en el colchón que aún seguía en el piso, ella le anunció que esperaban un hijo. Nunca pensó que podría sentirse así. 

Desde que supo que había puesto vida en el vientre de Melanie, su existencia pasó a segundo plano y solo respiró por y para ese hijo. El mayor amor de su vida, su razón, su sangre y su carne. Nunca pensó amar así y si bien era devoto de su esposa, hasta ella palidecía frente a ese bebé que vendría a llenarlos de felicidad. 

Cuando Jeremy nació, él sintió que podía explotar de felicidad, se sintió invencible y vulnerable a la vez, miedoso y valiente, fuerte y débil. La única vez que pudo replicar esos sentimientos fue mientras hacía el amor con Rey. Y luego de un año de pura felicidad, todo se acabó en un día lluvioso de diciembre. 

Jeremy viajaba en su sillita de bebé en el asiento trasero. Melanie y él peleaban. Al fin, él estaba haciéndose de clientes en el mundo del cine y del éxito que tanto quería, mientras que ella ni siquiera había tenido las audiciones que tanto añoraba. Su carrera estaba absolutamente detenida y más desde que fue madre. Peleaban porque ella consideraba que él pasaba demasiado tiempo trabajando y no atendía a la familia como era esperable.

Discutían porque ya no hacían el amor con frecuencia, porque ella estaba apática y enojada todo el tiempo, porque él llegaba siempre tarde y cansado. Excusas para pelear sobraban y para amarse faltaban. Y entonces… 

La oscuridad. Aún podía oír en su mente el ruido que hicieron las llantas al morder la banquina. Aún podía percibir el olor a polvo y sangre mezclados, mientras rayos agudos de dolor le traspasaban la cabeza.

Enormes lágrimas corrían por los ojos de Ben y Rey. Ella trató de recuperar la calma e instó a su esposo a hacer lo mismo. Le dio ánimo tomándole una mano y haciendo que él percibiera su sonrisa franca. Luego de un cariñoso beso de agradecimiento Ben se sentó en la cama y bajó los pies hasta que estos tocaron la alfombra.

 

\- Creo que ha llegado el momento de volver a casa – dijo con su voz grave.

\- Está bien.

-No puedo seguir aquí sabiendo que mi hijo está vivo.

\- Lo entiendo. ¿Ya sabes qué le dirás a Oma?

\- No, aún no se bien qué le diré.

\- ¿Y ya sabes lo que harás?

\- No sé tampoco qué haré. Al menos, no todo lo que haré

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Si sé que haré con Melanie.

\- ¿Qué harás?

\- La mataré.


	26. Capítulo 26

Rey estaba preocupada. Lo estuvo desde ese amanecer en Grecia cuando su marido le advirtió que mataría a Melanie. Al principio se dijo, más bien, se convenció que Ben solo hablaba en sentido figurado, pero con el pasar de los días notó los cambios en la actitud de su marido que hicieron que sus alarmas se activaran. Ahora que estaban de regreso en Estados Unidos, estaban una vez más, cerca de esa mujer.

Rey la maldijo. Aún no sabía si la odiaba o solo guardaba resentimiento hacia ella, pero lo cierto es que la maldijo. Si bien, no podía olvidar todo lo bueno que Melanie hizo por ella durante muchos años, tampoco podía pasar por alto el hecho que esa mujer infame le había convertido la vida en una pesadilla constante al hombre que ella amaba con toda su alma. 

Y solo por eso, ya se había convertido en su enemiga. Pero por grande que fuera su enojo hacia su ex amiga, no podía permitir que Ben se ensuciara las manos con ella. Debía hacer algo para evitarlo, pero aún no sabía qué. 

Y para colmo de males él se había ido de la casa hacía unas cuantas horas y aún no había regresado. Rey temió lo peor. Estaba a punto de llamar al celular de su esposo por millonésima vez, cuando él y Armie aparecieron por la puerta. Hux notó de inmediato la mirada furiosa de la mujer y se adelantó a cualquier cuestionamiento.

 

\- No te enojes.

\- ¡Oh claro que no! ¡Que mi marido desaparezca durante ocho horas es lo que más contenta me pone! – dijo irónica.

\- Rey, déjalo que te explique – pidió Hux tratando de suavizar la situación.

 

Rey miró a Ben, que en ese momento se acomodaba en el sillón.

 

\- ¿Y bien? – dijo ella en espera de una respuesta cruzando los brazos

\- Gracias por todo Armie – dijo Ben – Te llamo luego.

 

Hux se despidió de ambos y se fue. Rey seguía mirando fijo a su esposo esperando una explicación pero él permaneció callado.

 

\- Ben Solo, aún estoy esperando una respuesta.

\- Ven, siéntate a mi lado.

\- No. Dime que está pasando.

\- Te lo diré cuando te sientes.

\- Bueno ya, dime – dijo protestando mientras se sentaba.

\- He tomado una decisión amor – dijo pasando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su mujer e impulsándola hacia sí mismo en una tierno abrazo.

\- ¿Qué decisión? – preguntó algo asustada.

\- Necesito conocer a mi hijo.

 

Ella se separó un poco del abrazo y lo miró fijamente con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Luego se acercó muy lentamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Él la apretó contra sí y le besó la frente.

 

\- Me parece genial tesoro – dijo ella y repitió el beso en la mejilla – Si quieres, mañana vamos juntos a verlo.

\- No.

\- ¿Por qué no? – dijo ella algo sorprendida

\- Porque quiero conocer a mi hijo.

\- No te entiendo.

\- Quiero conocerlo… incluyendo su aspecto.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Hoy tomé una decisión. Por eso llamé a Hux y le pedí que me acompañara hasta el hospital.

\- ¿A qué fueron? – dijo asustada.

\- Necesitaba hablar con el doctor Ronald Peterson. Es el mejor cirujano oftalmológico en New York.

\- ¿Ciru…? ¿Quieres decir qué…? – tartamudeo mientras se incorporaba un poco para poder mirarlo bien.

\- Sí.

 

Rey no permitió que dijera nada más. Se abalanzó sobre Ben sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Le llenó el rostro de besos, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo volvió a besar apasionada, mientras le repetía una y mil veces que lo amaba con locura. Él se rió ante tal demostración de afecto, pero permitió que su mujer lo besara y lo tocara cuanto quisiera. 

Ella acomodó su posición, para colocarse a horcajadas sobre él. Él volvió a reírse con ganas porque comprendía lo que su mujer intentaba lograr y la verdad es que estaba encantado de saber que ella trataba de excitarlo. A decir verdad, Rey nunca necesito demasiado trabajo para excitarlo. Había tanta química entre ellos que solo rozarse ya ponía en marcha sus motores. 

Ella, sin perder su objetivo de vista, comenzó a desprender la camisa de su esposo, mientras le besaba suavemente el cuello. Entre beso y beso fue intercalando su lengua para poder absorber el sabor de la piel sonrosada de su hombre, mientras sus manos exploraron el pecho y el abdomen de Ben. Él, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, descansándola en el respaldo del sofá, mientras se acomodaba para disfrutar de la atención que su esposa le brindaba. Ella estaba tan a gusto en su estatus de control que le rogó a su marido que se mantuviera perfectamente quieto, mientras ella decidía qué deseaba hacer con él.

Rey sabía perfectamente qué deseaba y cómo lo deseaba. Desde los besos en el cuello, se fue deslizando hasta abajo. Allí, dejó en libertad la erección de Ben y se acomodó para quedar cara a cara con ella. La tomó en sus manos y la acarició. Ben hizo lo mismo con la espalda de su mujer y poco a poco llegó hasta sus nalgas, las cuáles acarició suavemente. 

Ella intensificó sus quejidos cuando colocó la anatomía de su esposo dentro de su boca y la recorrió de arriba abajo. Él apretó los dientes, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, pero ella no lo permitió. Diligentemente, tomó la erección de su hombre en sus manos y con ella acarició sus labios, sacando, de vez en cuando la lengua para tomar el sabor, que al parecer le gustó mucho porque no pudo sofocar un grito. 

O tal vez, lo que la hizo gritar fue la mano de Ben, que de sus nalgas había viajado a lugares más profundos y allí jugaba con su humedad. Luego de disfrutar de su primer orgasmo, ella se apoderó de la boca de su marido y enredó su lengua en la de él, quedando en ese éxtasis unos instantes. Luego recuperó el ritmo que llevaba y colocándose una vez más sobre el regazo de su esposo comenzó a jadear mientras él colocaba su intimidad entre las piernas de la mujer que amaba. 

La entrada de su hombre hizo que los muslos se le tensaran en un caluroso temblor. Le gustó tanto tenerlo así, que empezó a mover cadenciosamente las caderas. Los embates de Ben fueron lentos, muy lentos. Quería que su esposa sintiera cada centímetro de él entrar y salir. Ella se estremeció. Estaba tan excitada que comenzó a rebotar sobre el cuerpo de su esposo con energía. 

Él aceptó el aumento de velocidad de buena gana, porque sentía que su cuerpo le ardía con un apetito sexual que solo Rey sabía calmar. La tomó de la cintura para ayudar a que las penetraciones fueran fuertes y profundas. Ella hizo de repente la cabeza para atrás y emitió un grito ronco y gutural. Esto, en lugar de hacer que su marido se detuviera lo provocó aún más y siguió impulsando con fuerza su cuerpo cada vez más dentro de ella. 

Rey sintió que enloquecería. Sus gritos y sus súplicas se multiplicaron. Ben gruñía, se quejaba, jadeaba. Ella colocó sus manos sensualmente enredadas en su cabello castaño, que caía en largos mechones húmedos y desprolijos por lo salvaje del encuentro y emitió un largo y desgarrado grito al sentir como el interior de sus piernas se mojaba con la conjunción de tibios líquidos. 

Tumbados, destilando sudor sobre el sofá, ambos se abrazaban, se besaban, se reían. Eran muy felices. Tan felices que no tenían miedo al futuro. Rey miró risueña a su esposo.

 

\- Si así como estás no tienes problema en encontrar mis puntos eróticos, imagínate cuando puedas verme.


	27. capitulo 27

Jamás pensó que su vida cambiaría tanto en tan poco tiempo. Se preguntó por qué no lo había hecho antes y luego recordó que nunca antes había tenido tanto porque luchar, porque vivir, porque ver. Se movió un poco en la cama y al hacerlo se mareó un poco. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y sintió una fuerte puntada en el sector de la frente. 

Luego bajó un poco sus manos y las colocó sobre los vendajes que le cubrían los ojos. Respiró profundamente y con cuidado se reclinó aún más en la cama como si pudiera ver el techo. Se preguntó si podría hacerlo cuando le retiraran los vendajes. Aún el médico no había hablado con ellos y Rey y él se encontraban en ascuas sobre el resultado de la operación. 

Estaba nervioso porque ahora necesitaba más que nunca sus ojos. Los necesitaba para ver a su esposa, al amor de su vida, pero también para ver a su hijo. Su hijo. Al fin, después de pasar años y años creyendo que jamás sabría cómo sería tenerlo consigo, abrazarlo, olerlo y disfrutarlo, podría mucho más que eso, también podría verlo.

Hacía ya un mes que Ben y Rey habían regresado de Grecia e inmediatamente iniciaron los preparativos de la cirugía, que incluyó una serie de análisis y demás procedimientos médicos para él. El resto de visión que tenía durante el día les daba grandes esperanzas. 

Pero también durante ese mes, los esposos hablaron con su abogado y le indicaron que debía comenzar de inmediato con cualquier trámite que fuera necesario para obtener la tenencia de Jeremy, probando que Melanie no era una buena madre para él, dada su conducta. 

Una mujer que mentía descaradamente como ella no era ningún ejemplo para el chico. Además Ben podía comprobar que la madre le había ocultado la existencia del niño haciéndolo pasar por muerto luego del accidente y eso desde ya constituía razón más que suficiente para que cualquier juez con dos dedos de frente le otorgara la custodia de su hijo. 

Pero antes que nada deseaba reponerse, para poder conocerlo, para poder verlo y así lograr que el jovencito se acostumbrara a él, que lo quisiera y lo necesitara tanto como él necesitaba a Jeremy.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el doctor y Rey entraron en la habitación. El galeno lo saludó amablemente y le hizo las preguntas de rigor sobre cómo se sentía y cosas por el estilo. Ben respondió apresuradamente cada pregunta porque estaba ansioso por saber si todo estaba bien. Por fin, luego de dar algunos rodeos que pusieron los pelos de Ben de punta, el doctor le confirmó que todo estaba muy bien.

 

\- "Técnicamente" todo está bien.

\- ¿Cómo que "técnicamente"? ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – preguntó Ben alarmado.

\- No te preocupes – dijo el médico notando su agitación – Quiero decir que, en términos del procedimiento quirúrgico todo salió a pedir de boca. Ahora solo falta retirar el vendaje, pero como hacen solo unas horas de tu cirugía aún no podemos hacer la remoción de las vendas. Debemos tener algo de paciencia para no afectar la herida y dejar que la inflamación ceda un poco antes de descubrirte los ojos. Lo recomendable es esperar al menos dos días más.

-¿Más paciencia todavía? A decir verdad doctor, no me caracteriza la paciencia – dijo algo frustrado – Pero haré lo que tenga que hacer para poder ver. Tengo… poderosas razones para desear que mis ojos salgan de la oscuridad. 

\- Y así será, si hace todo lo que le indique.

 

El médico le dio las últimas indicaciones a la enfermera y luego se retiraron. Rey se acercó a la cama, tomó la mano de su esposo entre las suyas y posó sus labios sobre los de él. A su vez, él le tomó la nuca con firmeza pero sin lastimarla para poder profundizar el beso. Así se mantuvieron un buen rato, dando rienda suelta a su amor, descargando en ese beso mucha pasión y ternura. 

Al separarse lo hicieron lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, y no se distanciaron demasiado, sino que sus rostros quedaron apenas a unos milímetros uno del otro. Se quedaron así prendados mientras absorbían la respiración del otro durante unos segundos, sus bocas, que cada tanto rozaban la boca del otro, comenzaron a susurrar palabras de amor que salieron de lo profundo del corazón. 

Ben le confesó sin ningún pudor que en ese momento le hubiera encantado hacerle el amor, pero Rey con una sonrisa halagada le hizo saber que era imposible… aunque evidentemente también le confesó que ella también lo deseaba y necesitaba sentirlo sobre su cuerpo. Pero lo que más importaba es que él se pusiera bien, para poder recuperar a ese hijo, que sin importar la sangre que corriera por sus venas, sería sin ninguna duda de ambos. 

Y ¿cómo no sentirlo propio? Si ella había compartido muchos momentos de su infancia que le fueron arrebatados al padre. Pero no quería seguir recordando con dolor. Pronto estarían juntos y felices cómo los tres merecían, sin resentimientos, sin pérdidas, solo con felicidad.

Durante los dos días que siguieron a la operación Rey cuidó con esmero a su esposo con la convicción de que una vida feliz la esperaba junto al hombre que amaba y al que sería su hijo. Solo algo la había incomodado últimamente y es que en esos días no se había sentido para nada bien. Pero trató de no hacer caso a sus malestares y siguió ocupándose diligentemente de todo lo que Ben necesitaba. 

Ese día se sintió peor que nunca, pero como era tan testaruda como su propio marido, no dijo nada y trató de disimular ante todos. No podía mostrarse débil justamente el día en que se definiría si Ben volvería a ver o no. Trató de componerse lo mejor que pudo y esperó junto a su marido la llegada del médico para retirar el vendaje.

El doctor se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para cortar la venda. Ben sintió como la urgencia de matar al médico le subía por la espina dorsal. Se contuvo y respiró porque sabía que el doctor hacía lo correcto. Después de pasar tantos años ciego y haber pasado por un trauma físico como era la cirugía, debían tener mucho cuidado con el shock de luz que podían sufrir sus ojos. 

Una vez cortada la venda, el doctor empezó suavemente, a desenvolver la gasa. Rey, que miraba desde un costado, respiraba con algo de agitación debido a la emoción, y en parte, también al profundo malestar que sentía. Trató de tranquilizarse haciendo algunos ejercicios de respiración que había aprendido mientras estudiaba en la facultad. Evidentemente, estos nervios que sentía eran mucho más grandes que los que alguna vez sintió durante sus exámenes.

El doctor terminó al fin de retirar la venda. La dejó a un lado. Dos grandes parches cubrían los ojos de Ben. El médico, con mucho cuidado, comenzó a despegar las cintas adhesivas que sostenían los parches en su lugar y al terminar le indicó a Ben que aunque él sacara los parches de sus ojos no debía abrirlos inmediatamente. 

Una vez removidos los parches, el doctor revisó los párpados y sus alrededores en busca de lesiones o hematomas. Encontró algunas zonas aún amoratadas pero nada fuera de lo normal. Fue entonces que le indicó que abriera los ojos muy lentamente y le hiciera saber si sentía algún tipo de dolor o malestar.

Ben abrió los ojos con lentitud. Rey enlazó sus manos y sin darse cuenta empezó a retorcerse los dedos nerviosamente. Él terminó de abrir los ojos y pestañeó unas cuantas veces. Levantó la cabeza un poco más y la movió de lado a lado alternando entre el doctor y Rey. Luego dejó la cabeza quieta, parpadeó una vez más y dirigiéndose a su esposa dijo con una sonrisa.

 

\- Hola mi amor. Estás hermosa.

 

Ella no pudo articular palabras, solo lloró con muchísima emoción, se acercó y tomando la cara de su esposo entre sus manos lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Esos ojos que la habían enamorado, porque a pesar de estar velados por la oscuridad, ella pudo ver dentro de ellos un alma afín a la suya que bregaba por escapar hacia la libertad, hacia la luz. 

Lo besó apasionadamente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo la presencia del doctor. De repente, alejó su cara de la de su esposo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos un minuto y sin mediar palabra cayó desplomada al costado de la cama.


	28. Capítulo 28

****

 

Sintió un gran calor en el rostro. Al tratar de incorporarse, también sintió un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo. Se tocó la frente y solo notó que era el sudor lo que le bañaba. Cerró fuertemente los ojos como para despejarse porque estaba algo desorientado y luego los volvió a abrir. Volteó la cabeza hacia un costado y el horror se apoderó de él. No podía creerlo. Estiró la mano para alcanzar a la mujer que yacía a su lado. La mano femenina estaba tan fría como el mármol.  
Ben se despertó bañado en sudor. La pesadilla había sido vívida y terrible

 

****

 

Poco a poco pasaron los días y la familia Solo volvió a su casa. El doctor les había dicho que todo estaba en orden con la cirugía por lo que podían seguir con su vida normalmente, aunque, por precaución les dijo que llevaran las cosas con calma y que Ben no se expusiera demasiado al sol, ni ocupara sus ojos para tareas que pudieran agotarlo, como ver la televisión, usar la computadora o leer demasiado. 

Sin embargo, lo que más le importaba a Ben era que Rey se había desmayado en el hospital y estuvo renuente a hacerse los análisis que el doctor le recomendó. Estaba preocupado, porque la veía muy desmejorada, pálida, con poco apetito. Pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo al respecto ella cambiaba de tema. 

Él bien sabía que los médicos son los peores pacientes que hay, pero en este caso a él le importaba un comino que ella fuera médico. Era su mujer. Era la mujer más importante en su vida. Habló con Oma y con Armitage sobre la situación, pero ellos corrieron la misma suerte cuando hablaron con Rey. Ella desestimó sus preocupaciones aduciendo que todo era producto del estrés que le había producido la cirugía de su marido. Nada que un buen descanso no solucionara.

En su interior, ella también estaba asustada, pero a diferencia de los demás, ella sabía que tenía… y el saberlo le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Asistió en privado a un médico, aprovechando que Hux acompañó a su esposo a un control con el oftalmólogo, y con el pretexto de hacer algunas compras se fugó hasta la clínica donde trabajaba su médico de confianza. Y él se lo confirmó. 

Las emociones la inundaron y lo mismo hicieron las lágrimas con sus ojos. ¿Qué haría ahora con esta noticia? Él médico la confortó como pudo y le explicó los pasos a seguir. Mientras más le hablaba el doctor, más profundo se hundía el corazón de Rey. Ella sabía, como médico, lo que podía pasarle, pero eso no disminuyó su angustia. Pensó que la vida era muy injusta. 

Justo ahora que Ben volvía a tener la posibilidad de una vida plena, justo ahora…pasaba esto. Y por eso fue que decidió no contarle nada a su marido. Al menos por ahora, pensó, debía ocultar las noticias, puesto que sabía que si se lo contaba a su esposo, este se pondría como loco y eso podría afectar su visión, aún convaleciente. Debía esperar un tiempo prudencial.

Luego de pasar por el médico, fue a la farmacia y compró los medicamentos que el doctor le había indicado. Sería difícil ocultar sus medicinas a su familia, pero tendría que pensar en algo. Al salir de la farmacia, caminó y caminó lentamente por las calles de la ciudad, mirando aquí y allá como si el paisaje fuera a darle alguna solución a sus problemas. Después de pasar unas cuantas horas fuera de casa, regresó.

Al entrar, Ben, Hux y Oma la esperaban ansiosos. Le preguntaron donde había estado y ella volvió a excusarse con las compras. Ben no pudo menos que notar que no traía ninguna bolsa, pero no le dijo nada. No quiso disgustarla, pero tampoco iba a quedarse tranquilo y de brazos cruzados. Tendría que averiguar qué le pasaba a su esposa de otra forma. No pudo evitar la puntada que los nervios le provocaron en la boca del estómago. Le preocupaba lo que su mujer pudiera estar escondiéndole. 

Sin embargo, pasaron los días y las semanas. Ben se sentía cada vez mejor de sus ojos, aprendía o recordaba cosas que por tantos años de ceguera parcial, ya no recordaba o no conocía. Por su parte, Rey que buscaba las mil excusas para tomar su medicación sin ser descubierta, también se recuperaba poco a poco y agradecía el poder sentirse más vivaz y así ayudar mejor a su esposo, quien secretamente, seguía tratando de saber qué le ocultaba su esposa, pero sin demasiada suerte aún.

Una noche, después de pasar todo el día viendo y aprendiendo nuevas cosas, Ben y Rey decidieron declinar la invitación de Oma y Hux para ir al teatro. Él sintió que ya había visto demasiado por un día, como les hizo saber, y prefirió quedarse tranquilo en la casa. Ella, también buscando algo de tranquilidad, decidió quedarse junto a su marido mientras la amada abuela y Armie disfrutaban de la función de teatro.

Ben, apagó las luces y encendió solo las pequeñas lámparas que estaban en la mesa ratona del living. Le ofreció luego, una copa de vino a su esposa, pero ella la rechazó aduciendo que le quitaba el apetito y deseaba cenar bien esa noche. En realidad, lo hacía porque no podía ingerir alcohol por sus medicamentos, pero trató de disfrazar la mentira lo mejor que pudo. 

Juntos y en silencio, fueron a la cocina, donde se deleitaron preparando la cena juntos. Era uno de sus grandes placeres, cocinar juntos, aún si permanecían en silencio, era un momento de gran comunión entre ellos. Luego, armaron la mesa y disfrutaron de la comida en silencio, solo interrumpían la comida para brindarse largas miradas a través de la mesa a la luz de las velas.

Esas miradas decían todo lo que sentían. Al terminar, Ben se levantó de improviso y le alcanzó una caja forrada en terciopelo a su mujer. Ella la abrió y sonrió al ver el contenido.

 

\- Quiero que te lo pongas. 

\- Ok – dijo ella suavemente

 

A los pocos minutos volvió a la cocina, enfundada en un sugestivo conjunto de ropa interior de encaje rojo furioso. El corpiño, semi translúcido dejaba ver sus pezones y el hilo dental todo lo demás. Por su parte, los sugerentes portaligas que sostenían unas delicadas medias finas marcaban sus torneadas piernas, y sus pies estaban enfundados en tacos aguja que daban vértigo.

 

\- ¿Y esos? – dijo él señalando los zapatos.

\- Estos, son mi regalo para que lo disfrutes – dijo ella seductora.

 

No necesitó nada más. Se acercó y con pericia la impulsó hacía la mesa donde acababan de cenar, pero de la cual, Ben, teniendo todo planeado, ya había retirado la vajilla. Le lamió el cuello, mientras la instaba a acostarse de espalda sobre la mesa. Impaciente se deshizo del corpiño y saboreó los pechos cuanto quiso. Ella, lo tentó suavemente a ir bajando. Él estaba a punto de deshacerse de toda la ropa pero ella lo detuvo.

 

\- El portaligas, las medias y los tacones se quedan bebé.

 

Él la miró excitado y rozó su dureza contra ella. Ella lo ayudó a despojarse de toda la ropa y le pidió que la penetrara, mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa, pero él la tomó fuertemente del brazo y la incorporó. Ella lo miró desconcertada ante tan brusco movimiento.

 

\- Así no – dijo Ben – Date la vuelta.

 

Y sin esperar contestación de su parte, le dio la vuelta, la impulsó a inclinarse y se introdujo en ella. Ella gritó, pero permitió que él siguiera entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con ardor, mientras sentía que su humedad corría por sus piernas y jugaba con las medias. Él, por su parte, disfrutaba de su posición de poder y tomaba en sus manos los pechos para apretarlos. 

Por unos minutos hizo con sus dedos lo mismo que había hecho su erección, pero luego la penetró una vez más. En un rudo movimiento, para ayudarse en la penetración, le tomó firmemente el cabello con una mano, mientras con la otra la empujaba desde la cintura. A ella le encantó. En esos momentos no le importaba la rudeza de su marido, sino que la excitaba aún más.

Las estocadas de Ben fueron cada vez más profundas, cada vez más rápidas hasta que por fin, dejó correr su humedad por la cara de su mujer. Ella lo saboreó con la lengua y al verla, la beso en la boca con pasión.

Luego de darse una ducha juntos, se metieron en la cama, abrazados, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos. Desde que había recuperado la vista, él no deseaba más que mirarla. La amaba y pensaba que jamás había visto nada ni nadie más hermoso que ella. Era simplemente perfecta. 

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, como en la cena, solo contemplándose. Ella rompió el silencio de la peor manera:

 

\- Ben… me estoy muriendo.


	29. Capítulo 29

Esta vez fueron juntos al médico. Las palabras de su mujer lo habían dejado petrificado y lleno de espanto ante la posibilidad de perderla. No podía permitirlo porque ya no estaba dispuesto a perder a ningún otro ser querido. Por eso no perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente consultó con un médico de confianza. 

Al llegar al consultorio ambos se veían nerviosos, Ben por el temor de perder a su mujer y Rey porque sabía que el médico la reprendería por no contarle a su esposo lo que le sucedía. Luego de esperar un momento en la sala, el doctor los hizo entrar a su oficina y de inmediato notó el temor en el rostro de ambos pacientes.

 

\- Rey ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Te has sentido mal nuevamente?

\- No, bueno… a veces. La verdad es que desde que estoy tomando las medicinas he mejorado bastante.

\- ¿Has tomado las pastillas tal como lo indique?

\- Si, por supuesto.

\- Lo que yo quisiera saber – interrumpió Ben – es qué es lo que aqueja a mi esposa.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿No se lo contaste? – replicó sorprendido el doctor mirando a Rey.

\- No, en realidad… - dijo ella mirándose las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.

\- En realidad solo me dijo que va a morir – interrumpió Ben otra vez - ¿Es cierto eso?

\- Tal vez – dijo el galeno con la mirada de reproche clavada en la mujer.

\- ¿Cómo que tal vez? – preguntó Ben sin entender bien.

\- Puede morir si deja de tomar la medicación, o si tiene emociones fuertes y sobresaltos.

\- ¿Pero qué carajos es lo que tiene? – dijo Ben perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

\- Sufre de Pre-eclampsia. Sucede que si le sube mucho la presión arterial…

\- ¡Momento! – le cortó Ben - ¿Pre-eclampsia? Pero… Para que sufra de Pre-Eclampsia ella…

 

No pudo terminar la frase porque de repente se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de oír, y de lo que realmente significaba para él, para su vida y especialmente para su futuro. No pudo contener el arranque de alegría que le llenó el pecho y sin importarle la presencia del médico, abrazó y besó a su esposa con todo el amor y la pasión de la que era capaz. 

Sin embargo, de pronto, también se dio cuenta de que no todo era color de rosas y del peligro que corrían su hijo y su mujer, y el terror volvió a apoderarse de él. Sintió que los ojos le ardían mientras se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no las dejó correr porque notó justo a tiempo que él debía convertirse en la roca en la que su esposa se apoyara para poder salir adelante en ese trance. 

Se separó un poco del abrazo y la miró a los ojos. Ella lloraba suavemente y él con un gentil movimiento le acarició el brazo para confortarla. Ambos escucharon juntos las recomendaciones que el especialista les daba, pero ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en las consecuencias de lo que escuchaban.

Volvieron en silencio a su casa y compartieron las noticias con la familia. Todos reaccionaron en forma similar a Ben. Los inundó la alegría de saber que un nuevo miembro se acercaba a la familia y sin embargo también experimentaron el miedo de perderlo o perder a Rey también. Desde ese día fue la tarea de todos, aún si no lo expresaron en voz alta, cuidar de ella y de ese bebé que venía en camino.

 

**SEIS MESES DESPUÉS**

 

Durante los meses que pasaron la familia se había dedicado a cuidar de Rey y su hijo. Estaba ya bastante avanzado el embarazo y debían extremarse los cuidados, puesto que la incomodidad de la madre aumentaba y se convertía en un factor de riesgo para el bebé. Sin embargo, entre todas las penurias que pudieron existir, ese día recibieron una noticia que trajo sonrisas a todos los integrantes de la familia. 

Luego de toneladas de burocracia y paciencia y tesón por parte de Ben y sus abogados, el juez finalmente le había otorgado la potestad completa sobre Jeremy, por lo que ya no había excusas de las que Melanie pudiera valerse para negarle al muchacho, como había hecho hasta ahora. El juez había revisado cada prueba, cada indicio. Así Ben supo que Melanie consiguió hacerse de un falso certificado de defunción para el niño acudiendo por ayuda a un inescrupuloso médico, quien por cierto, se había convertido en su amante mientras ellos estaban casados, y que fue también quien le prometió riqueza y gloria si se fugaba con él, pero que en realidad, solo la convirtió en prostituta y la explotó. 

Sí. Melanie se había dejado engatusar por ese tipo. Hacia el final de su matrimonio, su falta de amor por Ben y la falta de atención de éste hacia ella, la habían empujado a los brazos de un crápula, que no solo plagió la muerte de Jeremy, sino que además, se aprovechó de su sed de fama para engañarla y usarla. Pero nada de eso contaba ya para Ben. 

Por fin, luego de tanto esperar y añorar, él conocería a su hijo y eso lo hacía olvidar todo el dolor pasado, solo cabía en su pecho la esperanza del futuro. Estaba realmente feliz.  
Su abogado y el de Melanie habían concertado que ambos debían encontrase en el juzgado para que ella le entregara al niño. Cuando él llegó, solo la vio a ella esperando y temió que hubiera echado mano a alguna treta para arrebatarle al chico, pero prefirió bajar del auto y hablar con ella antes de sacar ninguna conclusión. Solo por respeto la saludo con un simple "Hola" al que ella contestó de igual manera.

 

\- ¿Y mi hijo? – preguntó rápidamente Ben.

\- Está en casa – respondió ella simplemente.

\- ¿Por qué? Sabías perfectamente que hoy mi hijo debía irse conmigo – replicó él enojado.

\- Lo sé. Está en casa durmiendo. No está acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano y me pareció cruel despertarlo. Ha pasado por mucho últimamente, saber que tú existes, que vivirá ahora contigo y no conmigo. Quise al menos que pase el último día conmigo lo más normalmente posible. El niño no tiene la culpa de lo que yo pueda haber hecho.

 

La verdad es que tenía razón, pensó Ben. Aunque él odiara a esa mujer, su hijo no tenía que sufrir las consecuencias de los mayores.

 

\- Si no te molesta, podemos ir hasta mi casa para que lo busques. Cuando lleguemos él ya estará despierto y podré despedirme – dijo Melanie.

\- Está bien – dijo él simplemente.

 

Y diciendo eso, se subieron al auto de Ben. Manejaron durante unos minutos en silencio, pero en cuestión de minutos Melanie demostró el material del que estaba hecha.

 

\- Supe que Rey está embarazada.

\- Si – contestó simplemente. No deseaba entablar conversación con esa mujer, y menos sobre su familia.

\- ¡Vaya! Tal parece que te gusta embarazar prostitutas.

\- Cállate. – dijo Ben apretando los dientes.

\- Si mal no recuerdo yo ya era amante de mi futuro regente cuando me embaracé de Jeremy. ¡Uff! Teniendo un hombre tan potente como él, ¡el bebé tuvo que ser tuyo por desgracia!

\- ¡Perra sarnosa cállate si no quieres que te mate! – le gritó Ben mientras apeló a toda su concentración para mantenerse en la ruta.

\- Jade, o sea la zorra de tu mujer, sí que tuvo buen tino.

\- ¿Ella? ¡Tú la empujaste a encontrarse conmigo! 

\- Porque sabía que te derretiría, que te enamorarías de ella en un segundo. Pero pensé que ella era más inteligente. Pensé que al notar que eras ciego, le daría asco o pena y te dejaría sin más.

\- Eso sólo lo hiciste tú, que eres una malnacida.

\- Lo hice por dolor, por despecho. Quería que fueras abandonado, rechazado como tú me rechazaste a mí. Ella se hace la mosca muerta, se embaraza y gana la redención. Y ahora, da el toque de gracia, queriendo quedarse con mi hijo. 

\- Ella no quiere quedarse con tu hijo. El niño vivirá con nosotros porque es mío. Además, ¿a ti que te importa? Si tú nunca quisiste al niño.

\- ¡Claro que lo quiero!

\- ¡Ay por favor! Si lo quisieras hubieras podido darle mejor ejemplo. Tú no tenías necesidad de prostituirte. Estabas casada, yo ganaba bien como para mantenernos a los dos. Siempre me culpaste por no lograr la fama, y cuando te embarazaste culpaste al bebé por ser un estorbo en tu supuesto futuro de gloria. Pero la cruda verdad es que siempre fuiste una cantante mediocre. Te graduaste sin honores y nadie se interesó más en tu voz. Te convertiste en prostituta porque esa es tu vocación. Porque lo puta lo llevas dentro. – dijo Ben con rencor.

\- Puta o no, tu nueva mujercita no es mucho mejor que yo, y ese engendro que lleva en el vientre no merece nacer.

 

No hubo concentración que sirviera para Ben y sin mediar palabra, sostuvo el volante con una sola mano y con la otra intentó golpear la cara de Melanie, pero se arrepintió justo a tiempo. Trató de calmarse una vez más, mientras ella, asustada, se tomó el rostro con las dos manos . Permaneció con la cara escondida unos cuantos segundos y Ben pudo escuchar como ella respiraba profundamente. Se reprochó el haber tenido un ataque de violencia, pero no pudo contener su rabia.

 

\- Mira Melanie…. – comenzó a decir Ben.

\- Tu siempre serás mío – dijo ella suavemente con la mirada baja

\- ¿Qué? No empieces con esas cosas. Yo…

\- Tú siempre serás mío. – dijo ella con firmeza y levantando la mirada - ¡Mío o de nadie! – gritó enfurecida.

 

Antes que Ben pudiera reaccionar, ella forcejeó para poder tomar el volante del auto. Él trató de impedir que ella lo tomara pero no pudo. El auto comenzó a tambalearse de un costado de la ruta a otro hasta que pisó la banquina y dando tumbos se salió hacia un costado.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Cuando Ben recuperó la conciencia trató de hacer un mapa del estado de su cuerpo. Más allá de algunos golpes y zonas que le dolían, pudo comprobar que estaba completo y no tenía heridas de gravedad. Pero se horrorizó al ver el estado en que estaba Melanie. 

Salió de los hierros retorcidos del auto y trató de rescatarla, pero la puerta de su lado estaba trabada. Rompió el vidrio con una piedra y la tocó. La mano de la mujer estaba llena de sangre. Un recuerdo volvió a su mente y lo espantó. La pesadilla. Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se hundía en el horror. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y respiró hondo. No podía dejarse vencer por la adversidad. 

Metió la mano al bolsillo de su jean y sacó el celular. Luego de varios intentos llamó a emergencias y dio su paradero. Las ambulancias llegaron relativamente rápido y lo asistieron, pero nada se pudo hacer por Melanie. Las heridas internas habían hecho que la hemorragia en su abdomen le cobrara la vida. 

Ben pensó en su hijo, en que debía ahora más que nunca estar con él. Llamó a Hux para contarle lo que había pasado y pedirle que no le dijera nada a Rey porque los nervios podrían comprometer su estado.

 

\- ¿Dónde te metiste Ben? ¡Te estuve llamando!

\- Tuve un accidente, por favor, no le cuentes a Rey. Yo debo buscar a mi hijo, a Jeremy y…

\- ¡No! ¡Necesitas venir de inmediato! - lo interrumpió Hux

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Rey está hospitalizada. El bebé debe nacer ahora o morirá.


	30. Chapter 30

Intentó recordar cómo es que había llegado hasta el hospital, pero no pudo encontrar ningún recuerdo en su cabeza, ninguna imagen se hizo presente. Pero tampoco era importante. Lo que era realmente importante era que había llegado y estaba en la sala de espera. Se paseó de un lado al otro como si ese movimiento repetitivo pudiera ayudarle a calmar su nerviosismo. Solo le sirvió apenas, porque su cuerpo temblaba.

Cuando él llegó al hospital, Rey ya había ingresado al quirófano para la cesárea. Toda la familia estaba reunida en esa sala de paredes blancas prístinas, donde no había ningún otro ser, solo ellos a la espera de noticias. La abuela rezaba mientras daba vuelta entre sus dedos un rosario de cuentas de cristal. Armie por su parte estaba sentado en un sillón desde donde podía observar a Oma y a su amigo, como si los vigilara con tierna protección.

Y el pobre Ben, ya casi había marcado el camino que sus huellas hundieron en el pasillo de tanto ir y venir. Le temblaban las manos, la frente dejaba entrever el sudor que le enfriaba la piel y sus ojos dejaban ver su cansancio, su dolor y su desesperación.

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora de espera cuando el médico apareció por la puerta externa del quirófano. Ben detuvo su paseo de lado a lado y miró al médico fijamente a los ojos, como si pudiera leer las noticias en su mirada.

 

\- Ya nació – dijo simplemente el médico.

 

Ben dio un profundo suspiro como para aliviar el nudo que tenía en el estómago. Pero inmediatamente hizo la pregunta.

 

\- ¿Y mi mujer? ¿Cómo está?

\- Después de luchar contra las subidas de presión que tuvo durante el procedimiento, logramos estabilizarla lo suficiente como para extraer la criatura del vientre. Cuando ya estábamos cerrando la herida, el monitor cardíaco nos mostró una arritmia, y antes de poder evitarlo la señora sufrió una hemorragia abdominal bastante severa. Intentamos drenaje pero fue inútil y el derrame de sangre fue mucho para cauterizarlo sin ver. Tuvimos que abrir por segunda vez y poner en bypass las arterias uterinas hasta poder cauterizarlas… pero al fin lo logramos.

\- ¿Entonces quiere decir…?

\- La señora sobrevivió al procedimiento, pero su estado es muy grave.

\- ¿Pero saldrá adelante verdad? – Ben con voz temblorosa.

\- Aún no podemos arriesgar un veredicto, pero es lo que esperamos y tomaremos todos los recaudos necesarios para que ella salga adelante.

 

El médico dio la vuelta como para irse pero en seguida se volvió y miró al desesperado esposo con una leve sonrisa. Ben le devolvió la mirada con cierta curiosidad.

 

\- Ya puede pasar a la sala de neonatología señor Solo, su hija lo está esperando.

 

La cara de Ben se iluminó con una sonrisa poco común en él. Quienes lo conocían sabían que él no era dado a grandes demostraciones afectivas y que por lo general su rostro expresaba más bien, exasperación, tedio y hasta enojo… aun cuando estuviera tranquilo y contento. Pero ese día su cara demostró toda la felicidad del mundo porque tenía la mejor razón que un ser humano pudiera ostentar para ser feliz. Era padre.

Una hija lo estaba esperando para que él la amara y él no tenía ninguna intención de hacerla esperar. Salió prácticamente corriendo, luego de preguntar cómo llegaba a la sala y cuando al fin llegó, se detuvo un momento para recuperar el aliento. Una enfermera salió a su encuentro.

 

\- ¿Busca a un bebé señor?

-Si, a la mía – dijo Ben desprevenido.

\- Padre primerizo ¿verdad? – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

\- No, pero como si lo fuera.

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de la madre?

\- Rey Solo.

\- Cunero 16 – dijo la enfermera luego de revisar una ficha con los datos de los recién nacidos.

 

Ben entró en la sala y se colocó el guardapolvo azul y todo el equipo que corresponde a las normas de higiene normales para la protección de los bebés. Buscó con ansiedad el cunero y de pronto la vio justo enfrente de donde estaba parado. "Bebé Niña Solo" se leía en un cartelito en la cabecera del cunero. Y envuelta y apretadita en una manta color rosa estaba ella.

Ben se acercó a la cuna sigilosamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacer algún movimiento brusco y asustar a los bebés. Como si algún movimiento brusco pudiera despertarlo de tan hermoso sueño. Al fin estuvo justo al lado de la cuna y miró a su hija profundamente. No pudo contener las lágrimas y las dejó correr libres y por montones sobre sus mejillas hasta que llegaron a la comisura de sus labios que seguían mostrando una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Miró a la niña, la estudió de principio a fin. Era una belleza, igual que su mamá. Gordita, rozagante, de piel blanquísima y cachetitos bien rosados. Estaba casi peladita, pero se adivinaban cabellos de un color oscuro que luego se transformarían en negro, y no pudo ver sus ojos ya que estaba dormida, pero supuso que serían oscuros como los de él o de Rey.

Luego de contemplarla un rato, le preguntó a la enfermera si podía alzarla y cuando ella consintió, la tomó en sus brazos, le dio un beso cuidadoso en la frente y otro en el cachetito suave y la abrazó todo lo que pudo pero con mucho cuidado.

 

-Te amo – le susurró mientras le olía el suave y escaso cabello.

 

La abuela Padmé y Armie contemplaron la hermosa escena desde el vidrio que permitía observar las cunas desde el pasillo. Dejaron que Ben aprovechara ese momento al máximo, pero luego de esperar un tiempo prudencial lo llamaron hacia el exterior de la sala. No deseaban apartarlo de la niña, pero querían informarle que habían trasladado a Rey a un cuarto en el ala de cuidados intensivos, y ahora podía pasar a verla unos minutos.

Dejando a la niña al cuidado de la abuela y Hux, fue hasta la habitación de su esposa y al abrir la puerta se le estrujó el corazón y la frente al verla inconsciente y conectada a monitores. Una enfermera que terminaba en ese momento de hacer los últimos controles a los aparatos y de dejar todo en orden, notó la expresión de Ben al ver a su esposa.

 

\- Se ve peor de lo que realmente es – dijo como para calmarlo.

\- Lo sé – dijo Ben – Ella es médico y una vez me explicó todo esto… pero es muy diferente cuando se es paciente o familiar.

\- Tranquilo. Solo háblele, tóquela, deje que ella sienta que está aquí. Ya verá que despierta pronto y estará todo bien.

 

Y diciendo eso, la enfermera se retiró. Ben se acercó a la cama donde descansaba su mujer. Le dio un beso en la frente y otro muy suave en los labios, para luego susurrarle un "Te Amo". Acercó una silla, se sentó y tomó la mano de su mujer entre las suyas y pasó los minutos que le quedaban de visita mirándola en silencio.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana Ben ya se encontraba en el hospital junto a Hux. La abuela se quedó en la casa para descansar un poco más ya que a su edad se cansaba demasiado rápido. Ni bien llegó, Ben preguntó por el estado de Rey, pero pasó casi de largo hasta los cuneros porque su hija lo reclamaba.

Naturalmente, y como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo, tomó a la niña en brazos y con la mamadera que había preparado la enfermera con leche maternizada le dio de comer a la niña. Era un espectáculo verlos juntos. Él, un gigante de casi dos metros, ancho y musculoso, prendado de una regordeta bebé que cabía completa en un antebrazo de su papá.

Luego de hablar con el pediatra y comprobar con felicidad que todo estaba bien con su hija pidió permiso para sacarla de las cunas. Necesitaba que la niña conociera a su madre. La envolvió bien en una manta rosa y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación donde estaba su esposa. Se acercó a Rey y con cuidado colocó a la bebé sobre el pecho de la madre aún inconsciente y luego ubicó las manos de Rey sobre la niña.

 

\- ¡Vamos cariño! ¡Despierta! – dijo Ben con insistencia pero en voz baja – Despierta para que disfrutes de nuestra hija.

\- Se llama Rachel – dijo Rey con voz débil mientras de a poco se despertaba.

 

Ben casi se abalanzó sobre su esposa y la niña, pero se contuvo justo a tiempo y en lugar de abrazarlas y apretarlas a ambas, se limitó a besar repetidamente la mano de Rey y luego su frente y mejillas. Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

 

\- Te amo Rey. Las amo a las dos. Ustedes y Jeremy son la razón de mí existir y no puedo esperar a vivir mi vida junto a los tres. Ahora sé que podemos ser felices. En realidad, creo que lo supe desde que te conocí, desde que me devolviste la vida y la luz.

\- Te amo Ben. Creo que jamás hubiera podido cambiar mi vida, estudiar y enamorarme sinceramente si no te hubiera conocido.

\- Tú me sacaste de la oscuridad.

\- Y tú a mí.

 

** FIN **


	31. Epílogo

Ben bajó corriendo la escalera de la casa y antes de llegar al último escalón ya iba gritando:

 

\- ¡Rey! ¿Dónde dejaste mi corbata?

 

No hubo ninguna respuesta

 

\- ¡Rey! ¡Reyyyyyyyyy!

\- ¿Quéeeeeeee? – le gritó su esposa con picardía sorprendiéndolo por detrás.

\- ¿Dónde está mi corbata?

\- No tienes ninguna – dijo tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un beso en la nuca.

\- ¡Ah es verdad! – dijo él acariciando las finas manos que ceñían su cintura - ¿Y mi traje negro?

\- No tienes ninguno – dijo ella besándole el cuello una vez más.

\- Entonces tendré que ponerme mis jeans y una camisa simplemente.

\- ¡Jajaja! Pues sí tesoro. Solo vamos a ir al parque con los niños. ¿Para qué querías tanta gala?

\- Porque si mi memoria de casi cuarentón no me engaña, hoy es el aniversario de casados de una cierta pareja – dijo dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a su mujer.

\- Mmm… ¿Una pareja? ¿Qué pareja? – dijo Rey colgándose del cuello de Ben.

\- Hux y Oma… por fin decidieron casarse y dejar de tener sexo sadomasoquista a escondidas – Rey le golpeó suavemente el hombro mientras se reía alegremente - ¿Cómo que qué pareja? ¿Ya no te acuerdas que hace dos años nos casamos?

\- Claro que me acuerdo. – dijo ella cariñosa dándole un profundo beso.

 

Rey quiso luego separarse pero Ben no se lo permitió. Le tomó con fuerza la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras profundizaba el contacto de sus labios. La vehemencia del beso los hizo tambalear y fueron a dar contra la pared. Ben estaba a punto de deslizar su mano por debajo de la falda de su mujer pero fue rudamente interrumpido.

 

\- ¿Papá? – dijo un curioso adolescente de 14 años que traía de la mano a una tambaleante beba de año y medio.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó Ben secando la comisura de sus labios y tratando de disimular.

\- Papá, Rachel y yo estamos listos.

\- Ok, genial – Ben tomó a la bebé en brazos y ella le tironeó con alegría la oreja – Déjale el bolso de la bebé a mamá y súbete al auto que ya nos vamos.

\- ¿Y la abuela?

\- Nos encontrará en el parque.

\- ¿Y el tío Armie?

\- También.

\- ¿Y por qué estabas estrujando a mamá contra la pared?

 

Ben lo miró fijo unos segundos, luego miró a Rey que se aguantaba la risa como podía y luego miró a Jeremy otra vez.

 

\- Ya súbete al auto niño – atinó a decir.

\- Pero yo vi que…

\- ¡Al auto!

 

Jeremy le entregó el bolso que traía a Rey y se resignó al mandato de su padre. A pesar que hacían sólo dos años que vivía con ella, ya adoraba a Rey como una vez amó a su madre. La conocía desde pequeño y tenía gratos recuerdos de infancia junto a ella. En cuanto a su padre, al principio se sintió intimidado, pero Ben supo ganarse su afecto, ya que, al descubrir que su hijo vivía su corazón se abrió hacia él con desconocida vehemencia. 

Desde que nació, su hijo había sido su gran debilidad y por él, se mostraba generoso y dispuesto a todo. Jeremy lo adoraba y sobre todo lo admiraba, tanto que estudiaba piano pues deseaba ser músico y compositor como él.

Después de acomodar el canasto con la comida y la bebida, y los juguetes de la niña en el baúl, Rey ubicó el asiento con la bebé y Jeremy saltó al asiento trasero y subiéndose el feliz matrimonio al auto partieron hacia el parque. Allí se encontraron con Hux y la abuela. Pasaron un día maravilloso, con comida charla, juegos y muchas anécdotas graciosas, como la rajadura del pantalón del tío Armie mientras jugaba al fútbol con Jeremy y Ben, de la cual solo se percató cuando quiso conquistar a una chica y ella le gritó "¡Degenerado!". 

Abundaron las risas, las bromas y sobre todo la alegría y el amor entre todos. Al caer la tarde se despidieron todos amorosamente y Ben, Rey y sus hijos volvieron a la casa que habían comprado para vivir juntos. Esto no significó que olvidaran a Oma. Consiguieron una casa más pequeña y acogedora que la mansión de Padmé, pero muy cerca de ella para poder estar pendientes de la amada abuela. 

Los niños tenían gran espacio para jugar, lo que los devotos padres agradecieron. Rey le agradeció a Dios poder salir adelante de su cirugía y aunque el médico les confirmó que ella ya no podría tener más hijos, la vida y las circunstancias le habían dado un hermoso jovencito que se convirtió en su hijo ni bien se reencontraron. 

Esa tarde llegaron a la casa algo cansados pero muy divertidos todos, Rey les dio de cenar a sus hijos mientras Ben terminaba de bajar y acomodar lo que llevaron al parque, luego se les unió y reinó entre los cuatro el habitual cariño y las conversaciones sobre sueños, proyectos y acontecimientos diarios. Esa noche brindaron en honor a Rey ya que había terminado su especialización en endocrinología y en dos semanas empezaría a trabajar en el hospital de la ciudad. 

Jeremy se retiró a dormir apenas terminó de cenar pues tenía escuela temprano en la mañana. Juntos, Ben y Rey, acostaron a la niña que se durmió en seguida porque estaba exhausta por la salida. Luego de corroborar que sus hijos descansaban, tomaron una copa más de vino en el living y cuando terminaron lavaron juntos los platos, sin pronunciar ni una palabra. Así lo disfrutaban, a su manera, en silencio, con profunda reverencia y paz. Era su momento del día para estar juntos, compartiendo algo tan común y cotidiano, pero que para ellos era su espacio, su ritual. Al finalizar, con igual quietud subieron a su habitación.

Rey entró primero y se paró frente al ventanal. La habitación estaba a oscuras y la luz de la luna se colaba de lleno por los vidrios. Ben entró y se quedó parado junto a la puerta, mientras observó con detenimiento la figura casi fantasmagórica de su esposa contorneada por la penumbra lunar. Era hermosa. Tan hermosa como cuando él la había conocido. Ni los pocos años pasados, ni la maternidad habían hecho mella en su figura. 

Se acercó a ella sin encender la luz y la tomó por la cintura, primero suavemente y luego se abrazó más a su cuerpo. Juntos e iluminados por las estrellas se deleitaron con un suave balanceo de lado a lado, como un tímido baile que puso sus cuerpos en sintonía. Él había enterrado su majestuosa nariz en el cuello, delicado y blanco para absorber su fragancia. Después de unos momentos, ella se volvió para ver el rostro de fuertes rasgos, que a su vez, tenía los ojos clavados en ella. 

Las manos de Ben viajaron hasta la espalda de su mujer y bajaron el cierre del vestido que Rey traía puesto. Luego también con sus manos, Ben bajó los breteles y el vestido cayó al suelo. Ella con un suave movimiento de pies lo alejó, sin dejar el suave baile con su esposo. Con habilidad desprendió la camisa azulina de Ben y al hacerla resbalar por sus hombros anchos aprovechó para hacer el mismo camino con su lengua. 

Él se estremeció, la abrazó y le besó con ansias el cuello. Con cuidado, pero sin dejar de acariciarla y besarla la trasladó hasta la cama. Allí, él retiró la ropa interior que cubría a su mujer y se apoderó de su femineidad, saboreándola y dejando en ella sus dedos, su lengua y su ser. Ella jadeó incansablemente, pero le abrió sus piernas cuanto pudo, porque lo deseaba y necesitaba. 

Cuando recibió todo lo que necesitó, ella se incorporó e instó a su hombre a subir a la cama y lo acomodó para hacer su labor. Tomó con cuidado la erección de su esposo y la frotó varias veces, para luego introducirla a su boca, con la que bajó y subió por su longitud cuanto quiso, deteniéndose por unos segundos para tomar aire y masajearla una vez más hasta que la ponía otra vez en su boca. 

Ben se tomó de los barrotes de la cama y apretó sus dientes para contener su necesidad. En un salvaje movimiento tomó a Rey por el cabello y la obligó a besarlo y ambos jugaron con sus lenguas que ardían de pasión. Luego del beso, Ben acomodó a su esposa de rodillas sobre la cama y colocándose detrás de ella, con ayuda de la mano libre masturbó a la mujer que no contuvo sus gemidos y distintas palabras que le indicaron muy bien qué deseaba su esposa de él. Y rindiéndose a su ama, le concedió lo que buscaba. 

Sosteniéndola por la cintura, introdujo su pene en ella y luego de permanecer una fracción de segundo quieto, como para acomodarse bien, comenzó los embates alternando la lentitud con la rapidez, mientras que sus manos inquietas acariciaban los generosos pechos, el abdomen y la espalda de su mujer. Luego de tomarla varias veces en esa postura Ben se retiró, se sentó en la cama y acomodó a Rey sobre él. 

Ella tomó el control y propuso cual sería el ritmo del amor. Alternando la rapidez y la suavidad en el meneo de su cadera ella moduló las entradas de su esposo en su cuerpo, mientras atraía la cara de Ben hacia ella para besarlo, acariciarlo y susurrarle palabras eróticas al oído. Él apoyó su frente llena de sudor sobre el hombro de Rey, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos, ella gemía sin control y Ben no pudo evitar la feroz descarga que se desparramó desde el interior de Rey hacia las piernas y la cama.

Un último estremecimiento los sacudió y se recostaron sin energía, sin fuerza, pero llenos de amor y placer, uno junto al otro. Se abrazaron y besaron mil veces. Se sintieron los más afortunados del mundo, los más enamorados, los más felices. Y con esos hermosos pensamientos poco a poco se durmieron abrazados en la oscuridad.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic tendrá su traducción al inglés en la medida en que me sea posible trabajar la misma. Aún no se cuántos capítulos tenga pero los subiré en cuanto me sea posible.  
> Gracias por leer!! Recuerden dejar kudos y comentarios si les gustó


End file.
